Complicated Relationship
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah remaja yang termasuk 'Father complex', mereka mencintai ayah mereka sendiri. Tetapi ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal di hati Naruto saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasa cintakah? atau sekedar persahabatan semata? Hubungan cinta rumit antar dua keluarga yang berbeda. Warn: Incest, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typo. Rated M for: Sexual Content. RnR! UPDATE CHAP 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruMina, FugaSasu, FugaIta**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .:**

* * *

Minato bergerak senang sambil sesekali berputar menari di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya sang ayah tertawa cekikikan layaknya orang idiot. Naruto yang melihatnya dari dapur hanya menggelengkan kepala, prihatin. Mungkin benar kata tetangga, kalau ayahnya itu sudah tidak waras. Sejak Kushina meninggal, ayahnya selalu berwajah sedih dan hanya pada saat tertentu saja dia jejingkrakkan senang begini.

"Ada kabar gembira?" Tanya Naruto malas sambil menjulurkan sepiring buah melon pada ayahnya itu. Minato menoleh dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ayah berhasil!—Lihat!" Minato menunjukkan profil seseorang di salah satu _Dating Website_. Ya—Minato sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari pacar di jejaring media. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi setiap kali ditolak oleh beberapa cewek yang kencan buta dengannya, Minato selalu pulang dengan wajah menangis. Dan itu membuat Naruto susah.

"Kau pasti ditolak lagi." Ucap Naruto dingin. Minato berbalik untuk menunjukkan wajah menggembungnya.

"Jahat—Padahal'kan ayah sedang berusaha untuk mencarikan ibu untukmu!" Sergah Minato dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun. Aku tidak perlu figur seorang ibu." Jawab sang anak yang membuat Minato murung seketika.

"Tapi—" Minato tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Wajahnya hanya menunduk dalam diam dan Naruto harus menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Dengar ayah—" Naruto berjalan menuju Minato kemudian menyentuh dagu ayahnya itu, "Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku hanya butuh ayah, bukan orang lain." Jelas pemuda itu yang semakin menatap ayahnya dengan _intens_.

Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya ke dahi Minato dengan suara _-duk-_ kecil. Napas hangat pria itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Aku—menyu—"

**TING****—****TONG!**

.

Minato berbalik dengan cepat ketika bel pintunya berbunyi, "Sebentar!—" Seru Minato dari dalam. Pria itu kembali menatap anaknya, "Kau tadi ingin bilang apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya bingung.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya malas, "Tidak jadi. Bukalah pintunya, mungkin dia teman _dating_ ayah." Ucap Naruto yang kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil buah melonnya.

Minato yang mendengar kata 'teman _dating'_ langsung berbinar dengan ceria. Dia melompat kegirangan sambil beranjak menuju pintu depan. Naruto hanya melirik ayahnya itu sekilas ketika Minato membuka pintu dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Seorang _sales_ berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka, wajah Minato berubah kecewa ketika mengetahui yang datang bukanlah teman kencannya. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Bukan teman kencan ayah?" Tanya Naruto lagi setelah si sales diusir Minato. Pria itu hanya melengos kecil kemudian menutup pintu lagi.

"Ya—menyebalkan." Gerutu pria beranak satu itu.

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa tepat disamping Minato.

"Memang kapan mau kencan?" Naruto bertanya pada ayahnya lagi. Minato menghitung jari tangannya.

"Dua hari lagi." Jawab Minato sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin kencan?" Naruto mengambil sepotong melon kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut. Manis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ingin memberimu seorang ibu." Tegas Minato sambil menatap sang anak lekat.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, "Kau itu bodoh, Ayah."

"Heee—Kau bilang apa?!—" Minato ingin protes pada Naruto, tetapi tarikan di kerah bajunya membuat pria itu tersentak kaget, karena kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Minato dapat melihat warna biru sapphire yang jernih dari mata Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menatap ayahnya dalam diam. Kepalanya makin mendekat hingga kening mereka berdua beradu.

"Na—ruto?" Panggil Minato dengan bingung. Naruto tidak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Minato. Secara perlahan Naruto menekan mulutnya untuk mencium bibir ayahnya itu. Hangat. Kenyal. Dan Nikmat. Begitulah pendeskripsian Naruto akan bibir pria pirang dihadapannya. Detik selanjutnya Naruto melepaskan pagutan singkat itu dengan perlahan.

"Selamat malam—" Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari kursi kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Minato terdiam. Tubuhnya masih kaku tak bergerak sampai Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya pelan. Pria itu seperti tersadar kemudian segera merunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lengan.

"Selamat malam—Naruto."

.

.

.

_**RIIIIING**__**—**__**RIIIING**__**—**__**RIIIING**__**—**_ Jam weker di kamar Naruto berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Pemuda itu mengulet dan menguap sebentar di kasurnya yang empuk kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto—" Minato berusaha membangunkan anaknya itu dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Sebentar—" Jawab Naruto dari dalam yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan santai pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat sang ayah kaget ketika mendapati Naruto hanya mengenakan handuknya saja.

"Kau belum berpakaian?" tanya Minato lagi. Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang basah sambil bersender di ambang pintu.

"Ya—sebentar lagi kok." Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil mengamati Minato yang memegang spatula di tangannya. Celemek berwarna biru membuat kesan sang ayah menjadi sosok figur seorang ibu. Naruto bahkan bingung, ayahnya yang sudah berumur 38 tahunan itu masih terlihat muda dan manis. Apa dia mempunyai darah awet muda seperti nenek Tsunade?

"Naruto?—Ada apa?" Tanya Minato lagi. Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian melandaskan sebuah ciuman di kening sang ayah.

"Aku akan berpakaian dulu, jadi turunlah duluan ke dapur." Kata Naruto yang mendapat anggukan paham dari Minato.

Naruto menatap sang ayah yang menuruni tangga menuju dapur rumah mereka. Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke kamar kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangannya segera menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidak bagus—sangat tidak bagus." Ucap Naruto lagi yang berusaha meredakan dentuman aneh di jantungnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Minato yang melihat Naruto turun dari tangga dengan berpakaian seragam rapi.

"Ya—Apa sarapannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Terlebih lagi menatap sang ayah yang tersenyum senang.

"Omelet." Jawab pria 38 tahunan itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk di meja makan, "Aku akan mengajak temanku kerumah," Ucap Naruto yang mendapat tatapan 'kenapa?' dari ayahnya itu, "—aku akan belajar kelompok." Lanjut pemuda pirang itu sambil menyendok sedikit omelet yang disuguhkan Minato.

"Ok—kalau begitu aku perlu menyiapkan cemilan kan?" Tanya Minato lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari sang anak.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul delapan. Dia hampir telat untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Dengan cepat pemuda itu bangkit kemudian bergegas ke luar rumah.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto sempat berbalik untuk mencium bibir ayahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Ucap pemuda itu lembut. Minato hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian melambai ringan hingga Naruto berbelok di tikungan pagar.

Minato kembali ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu depan lalu bersender di dinding dengan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya tertangkup pada dadanya yang menghentak-hentak keras.

"Kushina—ini tidak bagus... Sangat tidak bagus." Bisiknya pelan sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang dicium oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Yooo—Naruto." Suara Kiba membuat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah menoleh sekilas. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Pagi, Naruto." Sapa Kiba sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Pagi." Jawab Naruto yang berbalik untuk mencium bibir pemuda itu. Kiba mundur dengan panik. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan memerah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menciumku! Bodoh!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, "Di keluargaku, semua orang menyapa dengan cara 'berciuman'." Lanjut Naruto yang mendapat gamparan di kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu tradisi di keluargamu. Tapi ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang diumbar ke sembarang orang." Jelas Kiba sambil bergaya mirip seorang profesor lulusan universitas ternama.

"Aku dan ayahku sering berciuman."

"Sudah kukatakan! Jangan berciuman dengan sembarang orang! Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham!" Teriak Kiba frustasi.

Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju Shikamaru yang terlihat berjalan malas menuju pintu gerbang.

"Pagi, Shikamaru." Sapa Naruto sambil menarik kerah Shikamaru dan menempelkan mulutnya di bibir cowok pemalas itu. Dua detik bersentuhan bibir sanggup membuat Shikamaru yang mengantuk langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Naruto!—Astaga!—Bisakah jangan menyapa orang dengan ciuman?! Ini bukan diluar negeri!" Sergah Shikamaru sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas ciumannya dengan Naruto.

"Ya—" Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa peduli. Kiba menggeleng dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kebiasaan lama memang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Pagi, Gaara." Sapa Naruto lagi yang langsung melandaskan sebuah ciuman di bibir pemuda berambut merah itu. Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya menggeleng pasrah.

_Ya, sudahlah__—__sifat Naruto memang seperti itu_, pikir Kiba dalam hati sambil melihat Gaara yang ber-blushing ria ketika dicium Naruto.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama dihabiskan Naruto duduk malas di kelas. Dia tidak semangat hari ini. Otaknya terus berputar membayangkan sosok Minato yang tersenyum, tertawa dan merengek layaknya anak kecil. Kemudian pikirannya beralih pada kejadian kemarin malam saat dia mencium bibir Minato. Wajah pria itu nampak kaget tetapi tidak berusaha berontak dari bibir Naruto. Hanya terkesiap bingung.

Naruto kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lengan. Sesekali dia menghela napas berat ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu langsung berwarna merah layaknya tomat _cherry_.

"Kaa-san—bolehkah aku menyukai ayah? Seperti saat kau menyukainya?" Bisik Naruto pelan. Seakan-akan bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. Sungguh—memiliki seorang ayah seperti Minato membuat hidup Naruto berantakan. Sejak kecil sang ayah menyayangi dirinya seperti sebuah permata. Selalu menciumnya saat tidur, memeluknya saat menangis dan menjaganya saat ada anak lain yang mengganggu. Sejak itu, Naruto berniat untuk melindungi Minato saat dia dewasa nanti. Menghalau semua teman kencan ayahnya dengan menjadi peneror. Membuat takut seluruh cewek yang berusaha mendekati Minato dan membayar berapa pun agar cewek tersebut mau putus dengan ayahnya.

Naruto benar-benar ingin mendominasi Minato hanya untuknya. Tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Minato selain dirinya.

.

"Ru...To!"

.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan Kakashi-sensei membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Mata birunya langsung menatap sang guru dengan bingung.

"A—Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan. Kakashi menekan keningnya kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil murid baru di kantor guru. Kau kan ketua kelasnya." Kata Kakashi lagi sambil menaruh beberapa buku di mejanya. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat sebentar pada Kakashi sebelum berjalan menjauh keluar kelas.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor hanya dihabiskan Naruto untuk menghitung jumlah jendela di sisi kanannya. Hanya iseng-iseng agar tidak suntuk saat melewati lorong sekolah. Saat hitungan mencapai dua puluh lima, Naruto sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang guru. Menggenggam pegangannya dan menggesernya perlahan. Derekan halus terdengar saat pemuda itu membuka pintu.

.

"Kau terlambat." Suara seorang cowok berpakaian seragam membuat Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap sang sapphire dengan tajam.

"A—Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Kau terlambat menjemputku." Sahut sang pemilik mata onyx sambil menyender malas pada senderan kursi di ruang guru. Tangan kurus putihnya menyisir rambut ravennya perlahan. Naruto hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam—terpesona.

"A—Aku minta maaf." Tukas Naruto yang terlihat sedikit panik. Pemuda raven itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap si pemuda raven yang beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "—Salam kenal." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto tidak bergerak dan masih terdiam kaku saat Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Iris birunya melebar ketika melihat cowok dihadapannya berkilau saat cahaya matahari di sela jendela menyentuh kulit putihnya. Bersinar layaknya sebutir permata dalam kerang. Rambut raven nya yang hitam, tatapan tajam dan malas, dan segaris datar bibir tipisnya membuat Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan namamu?" Tukas Sasuke dengan decakan kesal. Naruto terkesiap sebentar.

"A—Apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu yang berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku.

Sasuke hanya melengos malas kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto. Sebelum menjauh, lengan pemuda raven itu sudah ditarik oleh Naruto. Sedikit hentakan pelan membuat Sasuke menoleh bingung ke arah si penarik.

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan, mulutnya terbuka dengan gugup, "Na—Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya lagi, "—Salam kenal." Sambungnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menjawab dengan 'Ya—salam kenal juga.' tetapi perkataannya tertelan oleh keterkejutan yang luar biasa. karena di detik selanjutnya, sang onyx terbelalak ketika bibirnya ditekan oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Sang sapphire memejamkan matanya ketika menyentuh bibir dingin Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Tidak ada lidah maupun air liur. Hanya kecupan pendek salam perkenalan.

.

_**PLAK!**_— Dan juga sebuah hadiah tamparan dari sang onyx.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah malas di kursi kelas. Mata birunya tidak memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar tentang masa revolusi sejarah. Dia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lengan sambil melirik jendela luar. Disebelah bangkunya, Sasuke sibuk mencatat semua perkataan penting Kakashi. Tipikal cowok rajin dan pintar—tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Hei—Psst—" Suara Kiba membuat Sasuke menoleh. Cowok yang memiliki tato segitiga diwajah itu berusaha merendahkan suaranya.

"Wajah Naruto kenapa?—kalian bertengkar ya? Aku melihat bekas merah di pipi kanannya." Kiba bertanya dengan rasa penasaran pada Sasuke. Cowok raven itu melirik Naruto yang berada disebelahnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Kiba.

"Dia menciumku." Entah harus malu atau marah, wajah Sasuke kini memerah. Kiba hanya terkikik kecil.

"Ah—kau belum tahu sifat Naruto ya? Pantas saja... Dengar ya—" Kiba memajukkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke yang berada didepannya dapat mendengar jelas, "—Naruto itu julukannya adalah _Kisser Machine_. Dia selalu menyapa orang dengan ciumannya. Yaaah—kebiasaannya memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati. Bersabarlah." Kata Kiba lagi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Kiba. _Bersabar katanya? Yang benar saja__—__Kisser Machine? Adakah julukan yang lebih aneh dari itu?__—__Menggelikan_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Jarinya kembali bergerak mencoret-coret buku tulisnya sambil memperhatikan Kakashi. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan Naruto. Well—pemuda pirang itu sama tidak pentingnya dengan rumput diluar. Tidak bernilai dan tidak berguna.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali mencoret-coret kertas... Kali ini ia membentuk sebuah nama yang tertulis disana dengan gambar 'love' disana-sini. Wajah Sasuke melembut dengan senyum tipis ketika melihat kata-kata itu terangkai menjadi sebuah nama yang sangat spesial.

.

**_Uchiha Fugaku._**

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke terlonjak dan langsung menutup buku tulisnya dengan cepat. Pemuda raven itu menoleh gugup ke arah Naruto dengan panik.

"A—Apanya? Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawab Sasuke lagi yang berusaha bersikap normal. Naruto menatapnya lama.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang.

"Si—siapa? Apanya yang siapa?" Sahut Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

"Itu—" Tunjuk Naruto pada buku tulis Sasuke, "Siapa yang kau catat disana?" Lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke panik, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"A—Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Kali ini Sasuke berpura-pura mengeluarkan tawa keringnya. Naruto meliriknya kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku tanya, siapa yang kau tulis disana? Maksudku—nama tokoh revolusi sejarah. Aku lupa mencatatnya, dan tulisan dipapan tulis terlalu kecil untuk dilihat." Tunjuk Naruto pada Kakashi yang kini sudah menghapus beberapa tulisan di papan hitam itu. Sasuke hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian merileks kan tubuhnya karena ketegangannya mengendur.

Sedikit bernapas lega, Sasuke memperlihatkan catatannya pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya ini. Sedangkan kertas yang menjadi bahan coret-coretnya sudah di remas hingga berbentuk gumpalan dan dimasukkan ke laci meja tanpa diketahui Naruto. Hampir saja rahasia terbesarnya diketahui oleh orang macam Naruto. Tidak—jangan sampai itu terjadi. Sasuke akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

**_Jam istirahat, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

"Naruto!—Tangkap!" Seru Kiba yang melempar sekotak jus jeruk pada temannya itu. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap kotak minuman itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Thanks_." Jawab Naruto yang duduk malas di pojok kantin. Kiba mendekat dan memilih kursi didepan pemuda pirang itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba yang sibuk memakan roti melon kesukaannya. Naruto merenggangkan otot punggungnya sebentar.

"Ya—seperti biasa. Hanya memikirkan ayahku saja."

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, "Biar kutebak—mau kencan buta lagi? Kapan?"

"Besok." Naruto menghela napas berat. Sedangkan cowok penyuka anjing itu hanya melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Toh tidak ada salahnya kan?" Jelas Kiba yang ditanggapi dengan delikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin 'ibu' baru."

"Yeah—Yeah—Katakan itu pada ayahmu."

"Sudah kukatakan—" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, "—dan tidak berhasil. Dia selalu saja bersikeras ingin memberikan 'ibu' padaku." Jelas Naruto lagi yang kali ini lebih memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

Kiba ingin berpendapat lagi, tetapi sosok Sasuke yang baru memasuki kantin membuatnya menghentikan omongannya. Mata Kiba melirik pemuda raven itu lalu melambai pelan.

"Hoi Sasuke! Sebelah Sini! Ayo Gabung Disini!" Seru Kiba lantang membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh cepat. Sasuke berpikir sebentar kemudian dengan berat hati ikut bergabung satu meja dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Bukannya Sasuke benci—hanya saja berdekatan dengan pemuda pirang itu agak—Yaahh—Risih.

Sasuke memilih duduk disebelah Kiba dan meletakkan nampan makanannya yang berisi semangkuk sup hangat yang mengepul panas dengan sekotak jus tomat. Memang bukan kombinasi yang bagus tetapi untuk saat ini hanyalah itulah makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Jadi—" Kiba muulai beruara lagi, pandangannya serius menatap Naruto, "apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali mencuri roti isi kacang merah di nampan Naruto.

"Entahlah—mungkin meneror cewek yang akan berkencan dengan ayahku mungkin." Jawab pemuda pirang itu lagi terkesan tidak peduli.

Sasuke yang berada didepannya hanya berusaha merunduk seakan-akan dia tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia lebih suka berkonsentrasi pada makanannya daripada mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Tetapi tetap saja, perkataan Kiba selanjutnya membuat cowok raven itu harus melirik sekilas karena tertarik.

"Sebegitunya kah kau menyukai ayahmu, Naruto? Father complex, huh?—Aneh." Ucap Kiba lagi. Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapi celetukan sobat karibnya itu dan sepertinya dia juga tidak melihat gestur tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak gelisah karena benar-benar tertarik dengan topik ini. _Father complex?__—__apakah mirip seperti dirinya?_ Tebak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak tahu—mungkin, sedikit." Ujar Naruto lagi yang berusaha menyeruput kotak jus jeruknya keras-keras. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya lebih haus sepuluh kali lipat.

Kiba berdecak kesal, "Kau membuat situasi ini makin rumit, Naruto." Kemudian matanya beralih memandang Sasuke yang sibuk memakan sup hangatnya, "bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda penyuka anjing itu yang mendapat tanggapan kaget dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sela Sasuke yang benar-benar berharap tidak akan terlibat pembicaraan bodoh ini.

"Ya tentu saja tentang Naruto." Kali ini Kiba menunjuk Naruto yang sibuk menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Pemuda raven itu tercekat sebentar kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mau tahu—" Sasuke membereskan makanannya yang setengah kosong itu, "—aku harus pergi, permisi." Sambung cowok bertubuh jenjang itu yang sudah berdiri untuk menjauh dari kantin. Kiba hanya melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan 'dia-sama-membosankanya-dengan guru-fisika' sedangkan Naruto kembali menyeruput jus kotaknya dalam diam.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 04.00 Sore_**

"Aku pulang." Suara Sasuke menggema di lorong rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Bukan hal aneh melihat rumah besar itu yang sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan. Semenjak ibunya meninggal ayahnya menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin dari biasanya. Hanya kepada kakaknya—Itachi—ayahnya bisa tersenyum... Cemburu—Sasuke benar-benar cemburu melihat kedekatan ayahnya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ayah—?" Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerja dengan suara pelan. Di kursi empuk itu terlihat Fugaku tertidur dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang berserakan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian merapikan kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dilantai, mengepaknya serapi mungkin dan meletakkannya di meja Fugaku.

Sasuke baru saja ingin menyelimuti Fugaku ketika Itachi sudah menyapanya di ambang pintu.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Itachi yang ikut bergerak ke dalam ruangan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Rasa cemburu nya dan rasa tidak suka membuat hubungan mereka agak merenggang. Salahkan Fugaku yang hanya menyayangi putra tertua keluarga Uchiha itu... Oh—salahkan juga Sasuke karena terlalu posesif pada ayahnya itu.

Itachi tidak mempedulikan sikap diam Sasuke dia hanya bergerak menuju Fugaku dan berusaha membangunkan ayahnya itu. "Ayah, kita tidur dikamar. Jangan disini, kau bisa demam."

Fugaku bangun dengan erangan pelan. Mata hitamnya melembut ketika menatap wajah putra tertuanya yang tersenyum kecil. "Ya—mungkin orang tua sepertiku harus tidur lebih lama." Ucapnya dengan tawa ringan.

Sasuke menatap mereka dalam diam. Mata onyxnya hanya membatu ketika Fugaku mengelus lembut kepala Itachi dan melewatinya begitu saja ketika keluar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, Itachi melirik adiknya itu sebentar.

"Kalau kau lapar. Ada makanan di kulkas." Kata Itachi sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Hn—" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Naruto, seorang pria terlihat berjalan tidak semangat menuju dapur. Sesekali segukan tangisnya mampir ditelinga Naruto yang sedang menonton tivi di ruang keluarga. Sedikit penasaran pemuda pirang itu berjalan mengikuti ayahnya ke dapur.

"Ditolak?" tebak Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Minato mendengus pelan sambil menyeka setitik air mata di sudut pandangannya itu. Bibirnya masih mempertahankan kerucut cemberut.

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Ketus Minato sambil mengambil sebotol susu dan menegaknya langsung. Tenggorokannya haus setelah menangis seharian ini.

"Kenapa bisa ditolak?" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini memilih duduk sambil menikmati sepotong melon yang ada di meja makan. Minato mengerang pelan seakan-akan Naruto baru saja mengingatkannya tentang anjing tetangga yang mati bulan kemarin.

"Mana aku tahu. Dia meneleponku dan membatalkan kencan untuk besok. Aargghh—kenapa semua cewek tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali?" Minato membanting pintu kulkas setelah mengembalikan botol susu ke tempatnya semula. Naruto hanya melirik ayahnya itu sebentar kemudian menatap layar Hp miliknya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan datang.

_Aku sudah putus dengan ayahmu! Puas?! Sekarang berikan aku uang yang kau janjikan!_

Tulisan di layar membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis dan membalas dengan '_Sudah ku transfer. Cek saja kalau tidak percaya_' kemudian menutup benda kecil itu dan berbalik menuju Minato.

Naruto mengalungkan lengan pada pinggang ayahnya itu. Memeluk tubuh wangi itu dari belakang, sedikit membuat Minato tersentak tetapi langsung menganggap bahwa anak itu hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja, jadi Minato membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau menghiburku ya Naruto? Ibumu juga sering menghiburku saat aku sedih." Kata Minato lagi yang membiarkan anaknya itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto tidak membalas hanya mempererat dekapannya saja. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya jantungnya selalu berpacu lebih cepat saat berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Dan herannya—Minato sama sekali tidak keberatan atau menjauh saat Naruto mulai menjatuhkan diri mereka ke lantai. Pria itu hanya menatap bingung anaknya yang menindihinya, membuat seluruh berat tubuh Naruto terbebani di atas dadanya.

"Minato—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara bariton yang lebih dalam dan serak. Pria manis itu mulai bergerak gelisah di lantai dingin terlebih lagi Naruto mulai menyibak rambut pirang dikeningnya dengan lembut.

"Na—ruto, kau kenapa? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama. Panggil aku 'ayah'." Potong Minato cepat yang mencoba menghindari tatapan intim anaknya itu. Naruto bersikap cuek dan memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher jenjang itu. Menghirup wangi tubuh ayahnya yang selalu memabukkan dirinya, membuatnya selalu berfantasy liar di alam mimpi.

"Naruto—" Sekali lagi pria itu berusaha memanggil anaknya. Entah kerasukan setan apa, Naruto malah semakin bernafsu untuk terus mencumbui leher ayahnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah yang tidak akan hilang selama tiga hari kedepan. Dan itu sanggup membuat Minato kalang kabut untuk menghindari hisapan di lehernya.

"Naruto!—Cukup!—Lepaskan ayah!" Setengah berteriak dan setengah memohon, Minato berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang anak. Agak mustahil memang—apalagi saat adrenalinmu malah berpacu dan menjalar ke bagian bawah yang seharusnya tidak boleh menegak itu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Minato panik.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya di leher Minato sebentar. Hanya sebentar—karena di hitungan detik selanjutnya bibirnya kembali memberi kenikmatan di mulut ayahnya. Menekan dan melumat habis bibir Minato yang tidak sanggup mengerang protes. Decakan panjang dari mulut mereka makin membuat suasana hening itu berubah menjadi panas seketika. Samar-samar Minato dapat melihat pergerakan tangan Naruto yang menyusuri daerah sensitifnya dibawah sana. Tertekan dan tersentuh oleh jari-jari yang membuatnya menahan erangan.

Tanpa terduga Naruto semakin mendekat dan membuat bagian bawah mereka saling bergesek penuh keintiman. Tanpa melihatpun, Minato yakin, milik anaknya itu sudah menonjol dengan sangat keras dan—besar.

Oh ya ampun—tidakkah Naruto tahu betapa mengerikan hubungan mereka saat ini? Seandainya Minato bisa bergerak sedikit saja untuk menghindari kesialan ini pasti dia akan langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto dan berlari panik ke luar rumah.

.

_**TING**__**—**__**TONG**_—Bel rumah menjadi penyelamat sementara hidup Minato.

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk mengendus dan mencumbu leher ayahnya itu langsung terdiam dan menegang ketika mendengar suara pintu rumahnya di ketok.

"Permisi—" Suara Kiba membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. Pemuda itu baru sadar kalau dia ada janji untuk belajar kelompok dengan temannya. Tetapi ingatkan dia agar menghajar sahabatnya itu nanti karena sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Sekarang Minato terlihat bergerak menjauh dan berusaha merapikan bajunya kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan.

"Kiba-san—selamat malam." Sapa Minato yang berusaha senormal mungkin menyembunyikan nada serak dalam suaranya. Pemuda yang berada diambang pintu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Selamat malam, Minato-san." Balas Kiba dengan nada ceria tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Minato tersenyum kering kemudian menatap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Kiba. Pemuda itu ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda yang ditatap Minato tadi.

"Ah—salam kenal, Sasuke-san. Ayo masuklah." Ajak Minato lagi sambil mencoba merapikan kerah bajunya yang agak terbuka. Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum Minato sempat menyembunyikan bercak merah di bagian lehernya yang terbuka.

"Kalian datang rupanya." Suara Naruto membuat Kiba dan Sasuke menoleh cepat. Pemuda itu terlihat mengancingkan retsletingnya. Walaupun Kiba tidak dapat melihat jelas tetapi Sasuke masih bisa menebak bahwa tonjolan di celana Naruto agak besar dan keras. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka datang kemari. Ia hanya mendengus kecil. Tidak suka dan—tidak peduli.

"Aku mengajak Sasuke." Tunjuk Kiba pada pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku dipaksa olehnya." Balas Sasuke malas. Naruto mengangguk paham kelakuan Kiba.

"Ya aku tahu. Ayo ke kamarku." Kali ini Naruto menuntun mereka untuk naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan Minato yang berusaha tersenyum kaku sambil terus mempertahankan kemeja atasnya yang terbuka karena kancing bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Kiba memicingkan matanya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melirik sahabatnya dengan malas.

"Apanya yang 'jadi'?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat erangan gemas dari Kiba.

"Kau pikir aku buta ya?—Aku bisa menebak dan melihatnya, Uzumaki Naruto." Tegasnya sambi mengacungkan pensilnya ke arah pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Walau enggan Sasuke juga melirik penasaran pada Kiba dengan maksud ucapannya yang 'menebak' dan 'melihat' itu.

Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai lagi, sambil menggigit ujung pensilnya, "Kau apakan ayahmu tadi, heh?" Desak pemuda penyuka anjing itu yang mendapat delikan kaget dari Sasuke karena tidak mengira bahwa Kiba juga melihat 'kejanggalan' Naruto dan ayahnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa kagum di hati pemuda raven itu sebab ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kiba pandai berakting dengan sempurna seakan-akan tidak melihat dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Sasuke ingin bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan—Bravo Kiba! Bravo! Aktingmu mengalahkan pemain Holywood sekarang ini.

Naruto hanya menanggapi malas, dia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Sudahlah—tidak usah dibahas. Kau benar-benar pengganggu." Ucapnya sinis. Hampir saja Kiba mencolok mata biru pemuda dihadapannya ini kalau tidak mengingat bahwa pensilnya kurang tajam untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu?!—Sial!—aku sudah menyelamatkan keperjakaan ayahmu dari 'dirimu'. Kau tahu itu, heh?! Dasar anak tidak berbakti!" Rutuk Kiba yang masih saja mengacung-ngacungkan pensilnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Dengar Kiba—pertama, kau memang pengganggu kesenangan orang. Kedua, ayahku sudah tidak perjaka lagi karena dia menikahi ibuku dan membuatku lahir didunia, oke?"

"Tetap saja—aku sudah menyelamatkan 'keperjakaannya' dari iblis sepertimu." Balas Kiba sambil membuat dua tanda petik dengan jarinya saat kata 'keperjakaan' yang disebutkannya keluar. Naruto melengos malas. Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya ini.

Sasuke yang agak risih dengan pembicaraan ini mulai berdehem pelan, "Bukankah kita disini untuk belajar?" Jelasnya lagi yang membuat Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lihat Kiba?—bahkan Sasuke pun tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya berdebat lagi."

"Ini bukan masalah berdebat dan belajar. Ini masalah 'keperjakaan' ayahmu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba sambil menggerakkan tangannya liar karena emosi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas melihat kegaduhan yang dilakukan dua manusia bodoh dihadapannya ini. "Bisakah berhenti?—telingaku berdenging mendengar kalian ribut dengan masalah sepele seperti itu."

Kiba melirik Sasuke sadis, "sepele?—ini bukan masalah sepele, uchiha Sasuke—"

Naruto mendesah lagi sambil berteriak dalam hati, _"Here we go... Dia mulai ceramah lagi."_ Dan Sasuke tahu arti desahan Naruto karena ia juga ikut mendesah tidak suka.

Kiba kembali membuka suaranya, "keperjakaan itu penting!—sangat penting!—coba aku tanya padamu Sasuke, kau masih perjaka atau tidak?" Tunjuk Kiba yang membuat Sasuke harus men-_death glare _nya dengan sadis. Tetapi tatapan Sasuke seakan tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda bodoh itu dan mental entah kemana.

"Tentu saja aku masih perjaka, Kiba." Jelas Sasuke dengan nada pasrah.

"_See_?—" Tunjuk Kiba pada Sasuke dengan mata menatap Naruto, "Sasuke masih perjaka, sedangkan kau sudah tidak suci lagi." Kali ini mata Sasuke yang melebar karena mendengar bahwa orang sependiam Naruto sudah—yaah—istilahnya 'tidak suci' lagi.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya yang memiliki mulut ember itu. Mengatakan 'Aib' seseorang juga ada batasnya. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya sampai tahu? Dan bagaiamana kalau Sasuke juga—

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat onyx Sasuke yang masih melebar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Well_—sepertinya terlambat. Sang onyx sudah keburu mendengar dan tahu dari mulut Kiba bahwa Naruto sudah tidak 'perjaka' lagi. Oh—ingatkan Naruto lagi untuk membunuh Kiba setelah sesi belajar kelompoknya selesai.

Kiba yang sadar langsung menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, dia mulai menjelaskan pada Sasuke, "Jadi—bagaimana ya?—dulu Naruto pernah pacaran dengan Hinata, kau tahu, siswi yang ada di kelas kita. Ceritanya panjang—"

"Dipersingkat saja—" Sela Sasuke yang mulai tertarik. Kiba melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam tidak peduli, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Mereka pacaran—saat itu pertengahan tahun, kalau tidak salah. Aku memergoki mereka saat pulang sekolah. Kelas saat itu kosong dan mereka—"

"Kiba—" Naruto menginterupsi, "—kau tidak perlu menjelaskan detailnya." Terangnya lagi. Mata sapphire Naruto bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke yang terlihat tidak suka karena cerita Kiba dihentikan sepihak oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku ingin dengar keseluruhannya." Potong Sasuke yang mendapat delikan tajam Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab sang sapphire dengan nada dingin. Sasuke mendengus marah. Dia bukannya cemburu—hanya saja mendengar cerita yang cuma setengah itu membuat dirinya penasaran. Padahal banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke misalnya saja kenapa harus putus dengan gadis secantik Hinata? Tetapi jujur—Sasuke memang tidak terlalu peduli dan lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya saja.

"Naruto, kalau tidak salah kau putus dengan Hinata karena mengatakan bahwa kau lebih suka ayahmu daripada gadis itu kan?"

"Oh diamlah, Kiba—kau membuatku kesal." Potong Naruto yang bersiap melempar pemuda bodoh itu dengan tempat sampahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan._ Oh__—__Jadi dia putus karena lebih suka pada ayahnya__—__pantas saja._

.

.

"Hoaaamm—" Kiba menguap cukup lebar. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, pukul 9 malam, wajar saja kalau pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini mengantuk.

"Mau menginap?" Tawar Naruto yang disambut anggukan pelan Kiba.

"Ya—aku menginap saja deh."

"Aku tidak—" potong Sasuke yang bersiap untuk pulang tetapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh pemuda penyuka anjing itu, membuat Sasuke kembali terduduk dilantai.

"Jangan pulang Sasuke!"

"Aku ingin pulang Kiba."

"Oh ayolah—kau itu seperti cewek saja. Kita menginap di tempat Naruto kan tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak bisa. Ayahku mengkhawatirkanku." Sela Sasuke—_atau setidaknya aku yang mengkhawatirkan ayahku_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke—Ayolah—jangan dingin begitu." Kali ini Kiba merengek sambil memegangi kaki pemuda raven itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan pulang!—jangan seperti anak kecil!" Sasuke berusaha mengibaskan kakinya agar genggaman Kiba terlepas, tetapi bukannya lepas, cengkraman pemuda bodoh itu semakin erat.

Naruto melirik mereka dengan helaan napas panjang, "Kalian berdua menginaplah disini. Dan kau Sasuke—jangan protes lagi." Tegas Naruto yang membuat Kiba bersorak senang. Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus tidak suka, mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Percuma—_death glare_ nya tidak akan ampuh.

"Aku mengerti—kalau begitu aku pinjam telepon rumahmu dulu." Kata Sasuke yang disambut anggukan Naruto.

"Turun dari tangga, dekat pintu depan." Sahut Naruto. Sasuke hanya berdiri dan bergerak menuju keluar kamar. Langkah kakinya bergema saat menuruni tangga kayu itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat enggan untuk menginap, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke ingin segera pulang dan bertemu ayahnya itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya, setelah beberapa detik menunggu sebuah suara menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Hallo—Ayah? Ini aku."

"Ya? Sasuke?" Suara ayahnya terdengar malas dan mengantuk. Pemuda raven itu menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum bicara lagi.

"Aku menginap di tempat Naruto."

"Hn—Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

"Iya—" Sahut Sasuke lagi. "—Ayah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Jawab Fugaku yang ingin menutup teleponnya tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Sasuke mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, ayah." Dan Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan senang.

.

Fugaku yang berada diseberang telepon hanya mendesah lelah. Dia menekan keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Itachi di ambang pintu kamar dengan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di rambutnya yang basah.

"Sasuke—" Jawab Fugaku sambil berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya. Itachi menatap ayahnya lama kemudian menyunggingkan seringai aneh.

"Masih menatap Sasuke sebagai Mikoto? Asal ayah tahu saja, Sasuke dan ibu adalah orang berbeda, jangan karena warna mata anak itu yang mirip ibu, kau menatapnya dengan pandangan jatuh cinta seperti itu." Ucap Itachi dengan seringai bibirnya.

Fugaku melirik anak tertuanya itu tajam, "Hentikan ocehanmu Itachi dan cepat tidur."

"Tidur?—" Itachi menarik lengan Fugaku, "—Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tertidur." Bibir pemuda itu mengecup tangan Fugaku, menyentuhkan bibirnya yang dingin ke punggung tangan yang hangat itu. Fugaku tidak tersentak melainkan hanya diam menunggu ketika putra sulungnya mendekat dan menariknya ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menyisir surai rambut panjangnya, "Ayo—kita lakukan." Godanya dengan kekeh kecil. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya dengan seringai tipis. Fugaku mendekat dan menghimpitkan tubuhnya di atas Itachi. Kecupan pendek di jatuhkan ke leher anaknya itu. Tangan besar Fugaku menyisir rambut Itachi yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Rambutku—mirip ibu kan?" Ucap Itachi dengan suara serak yang menggoda. Fugaku tidak menjawab dan mendekatkan helaian rambut anaknya ke indera penciumannya. Wangi dan lembut. Membuatnya mengingat harum tubuh Mikoto dulu. Untuk sesaat Fugaku menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari kepala anaknya itu dan memilih menjauh.

"Tidurlah." Satu kata dari Fugaku membuat Itachi membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam karena larut dalam deru napas sensualnya.

"Besok kau sudah harus sekolah." Jawab Fugaku yang melepaskan tindihannya dari Itachi.

"Tapi, kita belum melakukan apapun."

"Ya—dan sekarang tidurlah." Kali ini Fugaku keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bersender lemas di depan pintu Itachi, dia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Lelah.

"Mikoto—" Bisiknya pelan, "—membesarkan anak sangat susah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

.

.

Sasuke mengembalikan gagang telepon dengan dentuman jantung yang cepat, bibirnya bergetar panik dengan rona merah di pipi, "Aku mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada ayahku kalau aku—"

"Kalau apa?" Suara bariton Naruto membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Cowok pirang itu bersender malas di dinding tangga. Tangannya sesekali menyisir surai _blonde_ nya yang lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke cepat yang bergerak panik menuju lantai dua melewati Naruto begitu saja. Tangan Naruto langsung bergerak untuk menangkap lengan pemuda raven itu, mata birunya menatap tajam ketika sang onyx berbalik dengan kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke gugup. Naruto masih menatapnya tajam, kemudian menghela napasnya dalam.

"Tidak—hanya mau bertanya kau ingin minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke lagi yang melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Naruto. Pemuda raven itu bergegas untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya terdiam ditangga sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke yang seharusnya tidak didengarkan oleh telinganya.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, ayah."_

.

Naruto mendesah lagi, "Dia mirip denganku." Kini tubuh Naruto merosot dan terduduk di kaki tangga sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya, bingung. Mata birunya melirik sekilas Minato yang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Dia sudah mengatakannya, huh?—Menggelikan, bahkan aku saja tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada ayahku."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Untuk chap ini masih belum keliatan lemonan nya #plak XD *author digampar massa***

**RnR please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruIta ato ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruMina, FugaSasu (Dalam chap ini ada sedikit NaruIta/ItaNaru)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.  
**

* * *

Sasuke selalu tahu bahwa sinar mentari pagi selalu merusak mata hitamnya. Cahaya itu terlalu menusuk ke jaringan retinanya ketika Naruto dengan seenaknya membuka tirai jendela yang memisahkan matahari dengan kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

Kiba juga merasakan hal sama ketika sinar menyilaukan itu memaksanya untuk mengerang tidak suka. "Naruto—kau terlalu cepat bangun." Ucapnya malas dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya masih mengulet malas di atas futonnya.

"Bangunlah Kiba—" Naruto bergerak pelan menuju sahabatnya itu, "—dan selamat pagi." Kecupan singkat diberikan Naruto tepat di bibir Kiba. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu tidak menolak dan menganggapnya sebagai sapaan biasa dari seorang cowok bodoh seperti Naruto. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang kontan terbelalak kaget melihat romantisme yang membuat perutnya bergejolak mual.

"Hentikan sapaan pagi kalian. Itu sangat menjijikan." Gerutu Sasuke yang mencoba bangun dari futonnya sekarang. Naruto meliriknya sekilas kemudian beralih menuju pemuda raven yang sedang berusah bangkit dari tidurnya itu.

"Selamat pagi—" Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang terkesiap kaget. Sekali lagi mata sapphire beradu pandang dengan onyx yang hitam pekat. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya dan enggan untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pemuda itu. "Bangunlah—Sasuke." Ucap Naruto lagi yang malah menjauh menuju keluar kamar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mencium bibirnya. _Apa-apaan ini?! Apa Naruto menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk dicium? Apa mulutnya sebau itu? Bahkan kalau harus jujur, Kiba lebih bau dari dirinya. Menyebalkan,_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke—" Kiba memanggil, "—kau yang mandi duluan atau aku?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Aku dulan." Jawabnya tegas yang mendapat tanggapan Kiba dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, terserah.

Pemuda raven itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan kesal dia melepaskan bajunya dan melemparnya ke bak cucian. Entah kenapa perlakuan Naruto tadi membuat harga diri seorang Uchiha tercoreng. Sasuke yakin, mulutnya tidak sebau itu untuk dicium. Yang benar saja—mulutnya sangat wangi. Harum malah kalau dia boleh jujur.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka tirai kamar mandi yang memisahkan bak mandi yang hangat dengan dirinya sekarang. Dia menyibakkan tirai malang itu dengan cepat, tetapi tangannya langsung terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung kaku ketika dihadapannya, berdiri Naruto yang menatapnya kaget.

Mata onyx Sasuke terpesona selama beberapa detik saat melihat lekuk tubuh telanjang pemuda didepannya ini. Badan atletis dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda, surai _blonde_ yang jatuh basah di keningnya, juga sapphire biru yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Untuk sesaat Sasuke merasa dirinya ditarik dari dunia dan dihempaskan ke surga yang penuh dengan malaikat tampan.

.

"Su—ke—"

.

"Sasuke—!" Panggil Naruto setengah berteriak menyadarkan mata onyx itu, "—kau mau mandi juga?" ia bertanya sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan sela jarinya. Jangan tanya betapa tampan nya orang didepan Sasuke saat ini, karena pemuda raven itu sudah hampir pingsan melihat segala kesempurnaan didepan matanya.

Sasuke yang sadar langsung mundur secara perlahan dengan wajah yang memerah, "Astaga, astaga, astaga—" Ucapnya panik, "aku—aku permisi dulu! Maaf!" Sambungnya lagi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pemuda raven itu berjongkok panik di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yakin bahwa saat ini wajahnya menghangat dan merah sempurna layaknya tomat matang. _Oh—Tuhan, maafkan hambamu ini, masuk seenaknya ke kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh malaikat ciptaan-Mu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu_, rutuk Sasuke menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat Sasuke berjongkok dengan aneh di depan kamar mandi. "Tidak jadi mandi?" ia kembali bertanya yang dijawab Sasuke dengan gelengan kepala.

"Naruto masih di dalam." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi bareng saja di dalam." Kiba mulai melepaskan baju dan celananya satu persatu.

"Ta—Tapi Naruto di dalam!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Iya aku tahu—toh tidak ada salahnya mandi bareng, aku sering melakukannya saat masih anak-anak dengan Naruto." Jawab Kiba tidak peduli sambil melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yoo Naruto—" Sapa Kiba yang melihat Naruto membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun. Pemuda pirang itu melirik sekilas kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan Kiba ikut mandi.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Kiba yang masih menatap pemuda itu berjongkok aneh di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi jam 8, kita bisa terlambat." Sambung Kiba yang memaksa Sasuke ikut masuk juga ke kamar mandi.

Naruto mendelik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat enggan untuk mandi bersama. Pemuda raven itu berusaha menutup bagian tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di wajah pucat itu.

"Peralatan mandi ada disebelah sana." Ucap Naruto menunjuk sebuah ember yang berisi berbagai sabun dan pelatan sikat gigi. Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjukan Naruto dan mengangguk paham.

"Hn—" Jawabnya singkat. Berharap Naruto tidak melihat gerak gelisah ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_ **

Telat merupakan kata terlarang dalam kamus Sasuke. Tetapi hari ini, kata itu terpaksa membuat dirinya berdiri diluar kelas dengan dua orang bodoh yang menemaninya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Kiba, ini gara-gara mereka terlalu bersemangat bermain busa saat mandi. Dan lihat akibatnya, dia harus terlambat untuk masuk sekolah dan parahnya ikut dihukum didepan kelas. Menyebalkan!

"Bosan—" Rutuk Kiba sambil berjongkok dan melamun.

"Aku juga." Kali ini Naruto menimpalinya dengan nada jenuh yang kentara sekali.

"Ah—Bagaimana kalau kita kabur ke kantin?" Ide Kiba membuat Sasuke hampir mencongkel matanya karena kesal.

"Jangan ngaco! Kau ingin kita mendapat hukuman lagi?" Sela pemuda raven itu sambil mendeliknya tajam. Bibir Kiba mengerucut sebal.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku juga bosan."

Sasuke mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya dengan capek, benar-benar malas untuk meladeni mereka berdua. Mata onyx nya memilih menatap koridor kelas yang saat itu memang sepi.

.

"Sasuke?" Panggilan seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh. Itachi berdiri di ujung koridor dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Di hukum?" Tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan normal, seakan-akan kata 'dihukum' adalah hal biasa bagi cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Ya—" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa kertas-kertas ini ke kantor guru." tawar Itachi yang membuat Sasuke mendelik malas.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Itachi-nii san." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" Kali ini Naruto yang membuka suara, membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau—apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Aku akan membantu Itachi-senpai." Tunjuk Naruto pada pemuda berambut panjang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Tawar Kiba yang langsung berdiri membersihkan celananya.

"Kalian berdua membantu orang ini? Yang benar saja, kita bisa dihukum lebih berat kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Oh ayolah Sasuke—kau terlalu kaku, santailah sedikit." Kata Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang langsung ditepis pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Terserah kau—lagipula aku sudah bosan berdiri terus." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang terlebih dahulu pergi.

Kiba melirik Sasuke kemudian menarik lengan cowok itu dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ayolah Sasuke, toh tidak ada salahnya." Dan perkataan Kiba hanya membuat Sasuke mengerang kesal dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh pemuda bodoh itu.

.

.

Kantor guru terlihat sepi karena beberapa pegawainya sibuk mengajar dikelas. Itachi memilih masuk dan menaruh lembaran kertasnya di meja salah satu guru, diikuti dengan Naruto dan juga Kiba.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Itachi sambil merenggangkan otot bahunya yang sejak tadi kaku karena mengangkat lembaran kertas yang setebal buku ajar fisika kuantum itu.

"Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu kami pamit kembali ke kelas dulu, Senpai." Ucap Kiba sambil membungkuk hormat. Mereka sudah ingin kembali ketika Itachi langsung menepuk keningnya karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga—masih ada beberapa buku yang ketinggalan di perpustakaan." Kata Itachi dengan erangan kesal.

"Biar aku bantu." Naruto menawarkan diri yang membuat Sasuke kembali mendeliknya bosan.

"Tapi kita bisa dimarahi guru kalau tidak segera kembali ke kelas." Desak Sasuke.

"Kau kembali lah dengan Kiba, lagipula cuma sebentar saja." Jawab Naruto yang segera bergegas pergi bersama Itachi.

Sasuke mengerang marah untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Kiba yang berada disebelahnya melirik bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti melihat pacar sendiri direbut orang. Marah-marah tidak jelas begitu." Kata Kiba yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Berani bicara sekali lagi, ku bunuh kau." Satu kalimat dari Sasuke sukses membuat Kiba bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Di perpustakaan yang sama kosongnya dengan ruang guru itu, terlihat Naruto sibuk membongkar beberapa rak lemari untuk mencari buku yang dihilangkan Itachi.

"Buku apa sih?" Tanya Naruto yang terus mencari disela-sela lemari.

"Buku ajar milik Iruka-sensei. Matematika. Sial! Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." Jelas Itachi yang terlihat mengobrak-abrik bagian bawah meja dan kursi.

"Kau yakin ketinggalan disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya—yakin sekali." Kali ini Itachi ikut mencari di rak buku yang sama dengan Naruto. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kardus yang ada di atas lemari. Beberapa kotak itu bergoyang tidak stabil ketika jari Itachi menyentuhnya tanpa sengaja. Naruto melirik waspada. Tepat ketika Itachi sudah mendapatkan bukunya, beberapa kardus berat itu mulai berjatuhan mengenai kepalanya.

"AWAS!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi dan berguling kesamping sambil memeluk pemuda berambut panjang itu. Seluruh kardus berdebam jatuh dilantai dengan suara _**-BRUK!-**_ keras, menghasilkan sejumlah debu yang sanggup membuat Naruto terbatuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang tertelungkup di bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan. Naruto mulai melepaskan tindihannya dari badan pemuda itu.

"Hampir saja—" Kata Itachi yang duduk dilantai sambil menatap beberapa kardus yang berisi piala penghargaan, "—kalau benda itu sampai mengenai kepalaku, tamatlah riwayatku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto hanya mendengus kecil, menyembunyikan kekeh tawanya, "Ya—dan kau harus berterima kasih pada pahlawanmu ini." Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi tergelak sambil menyikut perut pemuda pirang itu.

"Well—terima kasih." Kata Itachi yang membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Pemuda pirang dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dengan ujung bibirnya. Setelah berdiri, mereka berdua membersihkan beberapa debu yang berada di pundak dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

Naruto bersender di meja sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang penuh debu dan beberapa kotoran kertas dari kardus. Itachi ikut membantu Naruto menyisir rambut _blonde_ itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi dapat melihat mereka berdua memiliki tinggi yang sama, juga bentuk tubuh yang sama. Itachi menyentuh perlahan perut Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya pada Itachi dengan wajah heran. Itachi menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perut yang atletis juga." Kata Itachi yang disambut gelak tawa Naruto.

"Tentu saja—aku rajin olahraga."

"Bagus—aku juga sama." Kali ini Itachi membuka kemejanya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tak kalah keren dari Naruto. Mereka berdua tertawa dan terkekeh, tetapi detik selanjutnya langsung terdiam dengan suasana yang benar-benar—canggung. Kalau tidak mau disebut salah tingkah.

Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantong celana dan tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, sikap yang menunjukkan suasana _awkward_, sedangkan Itachi memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana sambil sesekali menyeringai aneh.

"Well—kalau begitu aku harus mengembalikkan buku ini ke ruang guru." Kata Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk buku tadi di bahunya. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Sebelum pemuda pirang itu berbalik, nada Hp nya berbunyi dengan nama 'Minato' yang tertera dilayarnya.

"Hallo—Ayah?" Sapa Naruto. Itachi tidak bergerak dan memilih menunggu pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan orang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"Naruto—ayah hari ini mungkin akan pulang telat."

"Kenapa? Sibuk bekerja sebagai editor lagi? Kali ini siapa yang dikejar?"

"Ya—atasan ayah, meminta ayah untuk segera mengumpul naskah dari penulis Fugaku-sensei. Penulis novel yang sekarang sedang menjadi perbincangan di media koran." Kata Minato dengan nada suara yang berdebar-debar. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya itu benar-benar pemuja segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan karya tulis seperti Novel, majalah dan sejenisnya.

"Ya—hati-hati dan semoga sukses." Ucap Naruto lagi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Itachi yang melihat bahwa Naruto sudah selesai mengobrol dengan orang diseberang telepon langsung menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Siapa? Ayahmu?"

"Ya—dia sedang mengejar penulis novel yang naskahnya harus diserahkan hari ini juga."

"Memangnya pekerjaan ayahmu itu editor?"

"Begitulah—" Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut _blonde_ nya. Itachi hanya mengangguk paham kemudian melirik Naruto lagi. Yang dilirik hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat senyum aneh senpai-nya itu.

"Naruto—kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Hah?—kenapa malah bertanya soal itu?" Naruto memilih duduk di salah satu kursi dengan malas. Didepannya Itachi duduk diatas meja sambil terkekeh geli.

"Oh ayolah—ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ciuman." Desak pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil meninju bahu Naruto pelan. Yang tentu saja—ditanggapi Naruto dengan dengusan malas.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke bergerak gelisah didepan kelas, sedangkan Kiba yang berada disebelahnya hanya menghela napas bosan. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Sasuke bolak-balik didepan matanya. Pemuda raven itu berdecak bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena marah beberapa kali.

"Sial!—Naruto lama sekali. Aku yakin dia bolos." Tebak Sasuke yang ditanggapi Kiba dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Atau dia malah enak-enakan makan dikantin?" Gerutu Sasuke lagi.

Kiba mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "kalau kau begitu khawatir pada Naruto, kenapa tidak ikut menyusulnya saja ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku?—khawatir? Heh!—yang benar saja!" Bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu tenanglah dan diam. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Kesal Kiba yang lebih memilih menatap para siswi daripada melihat Sasuke yang sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

"Baiklah—" ucap Sasuke, "—aku akan menyusul Naruto ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan masa bodoh.

"Kau pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Jelas Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah ciuman ya?" Suara Itachi menggema di perpustakaan kosong itu bersama dengan suara kekeh kecilnya. Naruto yang berada di depannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku pernah ciuman?"

"Oh ya?—aku tidak percaya." Kali ini Itachi kembali mengulum kekehnya ketika melihat Naruto memelototkan mata birunya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Naruto yang memilih untuk pergi tetapi keburu ditahan oleh tangan Itachi.

"Baiklah—baiklah—aku percaya. Tapi aku penasaran dengan siapa kau pernah ciuman."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Kalau soal itu—" Ia agak ragu, "—dengan Hinata. Mantanku." Lanjut Naruto yang enggan mengatakan bahwa dengan ayahnya juga dan dengan semua temannya, tentunya.

Itachi terlihat berpikir, kemudian senyumnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Apa kau mau mencobanya denganku juga?"

Kalau Naruto sedang minum air mungkin dia sekarang sudah tersedak saking kagetnya, "Mencoba—apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu tidak yakin. Itachi tertawa sebentar kemudian meninju pelan bahu Naruto.

"Oh ayolah—tidak ada salahnya kan ciuman dengan teman sendiri." Goda pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi. Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi.

"Well—bagiku sih tidak masalah." Ucap Naruto lagi—_toh aku sering berciuman dengan temanku juga_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagus—" Kata Itachi yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi meja, sedangkan Naruto memilih diam duduk di kursi dengan wajah menengadah sedikit.

"Cuma sebentar." Ucap Naruto lagi yang disambut anggukan paham Itachi.

"Ya—cuma sebentar." Itachi mulai memposisikan wajahnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi. Helaan napas Naruto dapat terasa di wajahnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Kening mereka menyentuh satu sama lain disambung dengan kecupan bibir.

Naruto memejamkan mata birunya, begitu juga Itachi yang memilih menutup onyx nya. Mereka saling merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibir masing-masing. Menekan dan menggigit. Sesekali Itachi menggoda mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya, yang ditanggapi dengusan kecil oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan Itachi menyentuh bahu pemuda pirang dihadapannya, menariknya sedikit agar lebih mendekat. Naruto juga merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya agar Itachi bisa melumat mulutnya lebih nyaman. Dengusan dan helaan napas membuat ciuman mereka yang tadinya sepakat hanya sebentar saja, kini merambah menjadi beberapa detik.

Lidah Itachi makin menggoda mulut Naruto dengan jilatannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu membuka bibirnya dan saling bergulat lidah. Dorongan dan tekanan. Hisapan dan lumatan. Bahkan benang saliva pun turut andil dalam pertarungan sengit itu.

.

"**APA-APAAN INI?!**" Teriakan seseorang membuat pagutan mereka berakhir dengan cepat. Naruto segera berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik dengan panik, sedangkan Itachi memilih menjauh sambil menyeka beberapa tetes air liurnya dengan sikap canggung.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri Sasuke dengan mata nyalang menatap kedua pemuda yang terlihat salah tingkah itu. Itachi memilih memungut bukunya yang jatuh di lantai dengan kikuk. Bibirnya berusaha tersenyum tetapi malah mengeluarkan cengiran yang bagi Sasuke terlihat menjijikan.

Sedangkan Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, salah tingkah. "Ah—Sasuke, aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kelas bersama Kiba." Kata Naruto dengan suara senormal mungkin, walaupun masih ada nada serak dalam perkataannya.

"Memang. Dan aku kembali untuk melihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Sergah Sasuke sambil melototkan mata ke arah kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Itachi berdehem sedikit untuk mengatur agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau, "Kami—hanya mencari buku milik Iruka-sensei." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya.

"Oh ya?—Dengan berciuman? Hebat sekali." Balas Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sudahlah Sasuke—" Naruto mengerang tidak suka, "—kau seperti cewek yang sedang cemburu saja."

"Cemburu?!" Sasuke beralih melotot pada Naruto, "_Hell No_! Yang benar saja, aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau juga mencium kakakku seperti itu!"

"Teme, dengar—aku sudah terbiasa berciuman dengan semua orang dan—"

"Dan itu membuatmu terlihat dewasa, begitu?—Dengar dobe, aku tidak peduli kau mau berciuman dengan siapa pun, dimana pun dan kapan pun, terserah! Asal jangan menyentuh kakakku!"

"Ah—Jadi kau _brother complex_, begitu? Oh ayolah, Teme—itu cuma ciuman persahabatan."

"Ciuman persahabatan tidak menggunakan lidah, Dobe!"

"Terserah kau sajalah—aku malas meladenimu." Erang Naruto kesal sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Dobe! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik dengan sikap enggan.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Desak Naruto yang sudah terlihat bosan dengan drama ala sinetron begini.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi, tetapi seruan Kiba membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Hai—! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya pemuda penyuka anjing itu sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlarian. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas dan Sasuke berdiri dengan sikap canggung. Membuat Kiba heran dengan keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Mata cokelat pemuda itu melirik Sasuke, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan membuang muka. Kiba beralih menatap Naruto, lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya aneh begini?" keluh Kiba sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Naruto mendengus pelan kemudian menarik Kiba untuk menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam.

"Eh?—Tunggu Naruto. Ma—mau kemana kita? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sudahlah—kita pergi saja." Tarik Naruto lagi tanpa membiarkan pemuda bodoh itu untuk protes lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke mendesah panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi dinding. Mata onyx nya melirik sedikit ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang sudah berbelok di tikungan koridor.

"Kau tidak menyusul mereka?" Suara Itachi membuat Sasuke mendeliknya dengan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sasuke kasar. Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Ah—tentu saja bukan urusanku—" Ucap Itachi lagi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan tatapan jahil, "—urusanku hanya dengan pemuda yang hebat dalam berciuman itu."

Sasuke menggeram tidak suka. Ia ingin menyemprot kakaknya itu dengan sumpah serapah tetapi langsung menghentikan niatnya ketika Hp nya berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah nama di layar kotak kecil itu membuat Sasuke terdiam kaku. Tanpa terlihat Itachi, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di bibir Sasuke ketika mengangkat telepon dan meletakkanya di daun telinga.

"Hallo—Ayah? Ada apa?" Nada suara Sasuke melembut ketika berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ah—Sasuke, kau melihat lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai kemaren malam? Ayah membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Oh—kertas-kertas ayah sudah aku bereskan di laci meja. Periksa saja." Jawab putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Dari arah telepon terdengar suara gaduh ketika Fugaku mencari di beberapa laci meja kerjanya.

"Ah iya—sudah ketemu. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "Baguslah—" Ucapnya pelan, "Oh ya—ayah, jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Nanti _maag_ mu kambuh."

"Aku mengerti,_ bye_ Sasuke." Kata Fugaku lagi yang bersiap untuk mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke mulai menjawab perkataan Fugaku.

"_Bye_, ayah—aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi. Terdengar sahutan pelan Fugaku dari seberang telepon, lalu bunyi _-klik-_ kecil menandakan sambungan telepon terputus ketika Sasuke menekan tombol _off_.

Itachi yang berada disebelahnya terlihat penasaran dengan senyum aneh Sasuke, "Kau—terlihat senang sekali. Memangnya ayah mengatakan apa?" Tanya Itachi yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke yang memilih menjauh, meninggalkan Itachi yang bingung dengan sikap adik semata wayangnya itu.

.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke_

.

Mengingat jawaban ayahnya di telepon tadi membuat Sasuke melupakan kemarahannya pada Naruto dan memilih meredam pekik girangnya ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Sesekali dia tersenyum aneh sambil mendekap Hp nya di dada, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada disekitar Sasuke harus menjauh karena heran.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Fugaku mengerang kesal setelah menutup teleponnya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bersender malas di kursinya yang empuk. Sesekali mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu." Ucapnya lirih, "seharusnya hal lain seperti 'sampai jumpa, Sasuke' atau 'baik-baik di sekolah', tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah 'aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke'. Kalau begini aku bisa dikutuk oleh Mikoto." Erang pria Uchiha itu lagi.

.

**TING****—****TONG**—Bel pintu depan berbunyi keras. Membuat Fugaku terlonjak sebentar dari kursi empuknya kemudian melirik jam dinding.

"Ah iya—editor dari Icha-Icha Paradise kan mau datang kesini untuk mengambil naskah." Kata Fugaku sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

**TING****—****TONG**—bel ditekan lagi. Fugaku sedikit terseret ketika berjalan melewati tangga. Kakinya beberapa kali tarantuk meja bahkan kursi. "Sebentar—" Seru pria itu dari dalam.

_-Cklek_—Pintu depan terbuka perlahan. Fugaku terdiam ketika seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ tersenyum padanya.

"Hallo—Namaku Namikaze Minato. Editor baru Icha-Icha paradise. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Fugaku kembali tercengang untuk sesaat. Otaknya berusaha merespon pria yang ada didepannya ini. Wajah manis, rambut pirang, senyum polos, dan agak pendek dari dirinya.

Satu kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh Fugaku. Pria ini—_imut luar biasa!_

Fugaku berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerjang pria manis dihadapannya ini, dia bersender di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Well—Minato-san, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang disamarkan oleh wajah _stoic_-nya.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 01.00 Siang_**

"NARUTOO!—" Teriakan Kiba membuat pemuda pirang yang lagi duduk santai di kursi kelas menoleh sebentar.

Kiba mendekat dengan wajah horror, tangannya bergerak liar sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang terlihat baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke—wajahnya mengerikan! Lihat! Lihat!—dia tersenyum! Bayangkan! Dia TERSENYUM!" Teriak Kiba histeris seakan-akan Sasuke baru saja melecehkan Orochimaru-sensei di toilet.

"Kau itu kerasukan setan ya?—Sasuke tersenyum kan wajar." Decak Naruto kesal. Kiba hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal melihat kebodohan Naruto.

"Kalau orang lain yang tersenyum itu wajar. Tapi yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Sasuke!—SA—SU—KE!" Semprot Kiba lagi tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu harus mendorong dengan keras agar wajah sahabatnya itu tidak menyentuh bibirnya yang 'polos'.

"Baiklah—baiklah—lalu memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke tersenyum?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Dan, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa cowok _stoic_ sepertinya tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu?" potong Kiba sambil menunjuk secara diam-diam Sasuke yang duduk dibangkunya.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas sambil bertopang dagu, "Sedikit." Jawabnya lagi.

"Nah kan?—aku juga. Kalau begitu, coba kau tanya langsung sama orangnya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" kali ini Naruto beralih mendelik Kiba galak.

"Oh ayolah—" Kiba mendorong Naruto untuk segera menuju bangku Sasuke, "—tidak ada salahnya kan?" desak Kiba lagi.

Sebelum Naruto menuju ke bangku Sasuke, dia sempat melemparkan _death glare_ 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-nanti-Kiba-awas-saja-kau' yang ditanggapi Kiba dengan kikik geli.

"Sasuke—" panggil Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Bukan apa-apa sih," Naruto bersender di meja pemuda raven itu, "Kiba hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu." Jelas Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Kiba yang melambai girang ke arah mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, "tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya senang." Ucapnya lagi singkat. Naruto mengangguk paham sambil terus melirik Hp yang digenggam Sasuke. Walaupun samar-samar, Naruto bisa melihat _wallpaper_ di layar Hp cowok itu terpasang gambar dia dengan seorang pria yang diduga Naruto adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto sudah menebak, pasti Sasuke girang karena hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Entah itu telepon maupun pesan singkat, atau bisa jadi email. Sejujurnya—Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan senang Sasuke. Pikirannya lebih terganjal soal kejadian perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sasuke—" panggil Naruto lagi, "—soal di perpustakaan itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berciuman."

Sasuke melirik ke arah pemuda itu sebentar, "Bukan urusanku." Sergah pemuda raven itu lagi yang memilih untuk bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar—" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, membuat tubuh cowok _stoic_ itu terhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan delikan tajam.

"Apalagi?—aku sudah bilang bukan urusanku. Mau kau ciuman dengan siapa pun aku tidak peduli." Tepis Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu!" Kali ini suara Naruto meninggi satu oktaf karena kesal.

"Aku tidak marah!" Ucap Sasuke yang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Lalu kenapa nada suaramu begitu?!"

"Dengar!—" Sasuke mendesis ngeri, "—terserah nada suaraku seperti apa, itu bukan urusan mu. Dan kenapa kamu mesti capek-capek menjelaskan padaku soal perpustakaan itu? Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, mengerti?"

Naruto mengerang jengkel, _"Fine!—"_ Ucapnya,_ "Do what ever you want! I don't care anymore, you bastard!_"

Sasuke ingin sekali membalas perkataan Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah sebalnya, tetapi suara Itachi menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto di depan pintu kelas.

"Naruto—bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar dengan dagunya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mendengus tidak suka, kemudian mata birunya beralih pada Itachi dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Sasuke." Kata Naruto, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Sudah kubilang terserah kau! Bukan urusanku!" Sahut Sasuke ketus. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan lalu berjalan menuju Itachi.

Itachi merangkul bahu Naruto sambil tertawa senang lalu menariknya untuk berbicara hal pribadi di balik koridor. Sasuke melirik mereka sekilas kemudian memilih duduk kembali ke kelas daripada mengikuti mereka layaknya _stalker_. _Toh, bukan urusannya juga, terserah mereka mau berbuat apa_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Sasuke memang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _Apa aku mengikuti mereka saja ya?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil menimbang-nimbang dengan kancing kemejanya. _ikut__—__tidak__—__ikut__—__tidak__—__ikut__—__?_

.

.

"Jadi—" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, malas, "—ada perlu apa, Itachi-senpai?" Ucapnya yang memilih bersender di balik tembok koridor. Lorong kelas saat itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Itachi yang berada dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu—" Kata Itachi, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" mata biru Naruto terjatuh pada sosok Itachi yang beralih untuk bersender di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan Itachi masih bergerak gelisah di dalam kantong celana. Entah karena salah tingkah atau memang dia sedang kedinginan. Tapi menurut sepengetahuan Naruto, ini bukan musim dingin, dan lagi, sekarang cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya diluar.

"Naruto—" Nada suara Itachi berubah serius, mata hitam pekatnya memandang sapphire Naruto tajam. Membuat pemuda pirang itu merasakan firasat aneh.

"Ya—? Ada apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat, mata birunya terbelalak lebar, "A—Apa?"

Itachi menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, wajahnya memerah dan memilih merunduk sambil memainkan kerah kemejanya, "Aku bilang—jadilah pacarku."

Untuk sepersekian detik Naruto berharap bahwa Itachi hanya bercanda lalu tertawa sambil meninju-ninju dinding dan mengatakan 'April mop!', tapi kenyataannya ini bukan bulan April, dan Naruto sadar bahwa pemuda didepannya ini serius.

"Jadi—" Itachi melirik Naruto, "—Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto terdiam kaku, tubuhnya menegang antara bingung dan aneh. Kemudian ia mengerang sambil menyender di tembok, "Yang benar saja—kau pasti bercanda."

Itachi terkekeh dengan tawa pelan, "Aku serius—" Ucapnya lagi.

"Sikapmu tidak mencerminkan orang yang serius." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Well—kalau begini, bagaimana?" Itachi menyentuh leher Naruto kemudian menariknya pelan. Lagi-lagi wajah mereka beradu, membuat sentuhan bibir tidak bisa dielakan. Tekanan lembut mulut Itachi membuat Naruto hanya terdiam. Hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu. Kali ini Itachi tidak berniat menggoda Naruto dengan lidahnya. Dan membiarkan perasaannya tersalurkan pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini.

Naruto mendorong bahu Itachi pelan, "Baiklah—aku mengerti." Katanya sambil menyeka bibirnya dari sentuhan bibir Itachi.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" Tuntut pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya malas kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah—aku setuju."

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban dari Naruto. Ia meninju pelan bahu pemuda pirang itu, "Hei Naruto, ayo ciuman lagi."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, malas. Pemuda itu menyender pada dinding dan merosot turun, membuatnya berjongkok dengan tubuh Itachi yang didepannya, "Ciuman?—lagi?"

"Oh ayolah—tidak ada ruginya." Goda pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit karena badan Naruto yang sedang jongkok.

"Baiklah—terserah kau saja." Sahut Naruto yang mendongakan kepalanya untuk bertatapan muka dengan Itachi. Surai hitam Itachi terjatuh di samping bahunya ketika tubuhnya semakin menunduk untuk memagut bibir Naruto.

Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu untuk membuat decakan panas. Bahkan Naruto membuka bibirnya agar air liur Itachi bisa menyentuh rongga mulutnya. Dengus napas Itachi membuat suasana disekitar mereka memanas.

Tangan Naruto terulur perlahan, jarinya menangkap beberapa surai rambut Itachi dan menariknya semakin kebawah. Membuat Itachi harus mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan mencengkram dinding yang memiliki bidang datar.

Pagutan mereka terhenti ketika keduanya berusaha menyuplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-paru mereka. Itachi menyeka pinggiran bibirnya yang penuh saliva sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau—hebat Naruto." Puji Itachi pada Naruto yang juga terlihat membersihkan air liur di bibirnya.

"Ya—dan sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Kalau tidak, kita bisa ketahuan oleh guru." Ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Itachi. Mereka pergi dengan lambaian tangan biasa, bukan senyum manis atau kata-kata riang. Hanya lambaian khas seorang sahabat. Sejujurnya—Naruto menerima Itachi sebagai pacaranya hanyalah keisengan semata dan bukan karena rasa cinta._ Lagipula tidak ada salahnya pacaran dengan cowok, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman_, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan kembali ke kelas tanpa tahu bahwa di seberang koridor yang tertutup anak tangga, berdiri Sasuke dengan tubuh yang mematung kaku. Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan kepalanya.

_Kakaknya berciuman dengan Naruto__—__lagi? Dan lebih parahnya mereka sudah__—__pacaran? Sebenarnya_—_ADA APA INI?!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Kaki Sasuke seakan-akan mati rasa, dia berusaha keras bersender di anak tangga agar tidak jatuh lemas di lantai.

.

_Ini pasti mimpi__—_

_._

—_iya kan?_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yup! Aq tahu ini sangat gaje... Tabok saya.. TABOK SAJA SAYA! *Author stres* XD #plak**

**Oh—untuk yang tidak suka NaruIta atau ItaNaru maaf ya... saya juga bgung *lho?* saya gak tahu Ita yang seme atau Naru yang seme... yah bagiku sih sama aja... mereka sama-sama SEME—muahahaha! #Plak *author digampar lagi***

**saya hanya ingin membuat hubungan ini semakin complicated... nyohohohoho~kejam...**

**.**

**Special thanks: **Black LIly, Subaru Abe, miszshanty05, NaruSasuNaruMina, umichaelis,  
koga-san, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, Nia Yuuki, L, Aicinta, Edogawa Riza, Nitya-chan, Viviandra Phanthom, anis ladyroseuchiha, Naarusake, Lumina Lulison, Berry yellow,  
Namikaze Lin Chan, Dee chan - tik,


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruIta ato ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruMina, FugaSasu (Chap ini ada bumbu NaruSasu)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Minato terlihat duduk gelisah di ruang kerja sang penulis novel. Matanya terus melirik gugup pada Fugaku yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada naskahnya. Sesekali Minato meniup-niup ujung rambut di keningnya, untuk mengusir kebosanan dan rasa sunyi di ruangan itu.

Fugaku menoleh pelan ketika tanpa sengaja Minato mengerang saat rambutnya tidak bergerak walaupun dia sudah meniupnya sekeras mungkin.

"Bosan?" Tanya Fugaku yang membuat Minato tersentak kaget sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak—tidak—teruskan saja pekerjaan Fugaku-sensei." Ucap Minato sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Fugaku tersenyum, "Maaf ya, dihari pertamamu kerja, aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan menungguku untuk menyelesaikan lembaran terakhir naskahku ini."

Minato lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, membuat Fugaku menatap heran kepala pria itu yang fleksibel ketika harus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mirip mainan di _dashboard_ mobil. "A—Aku sangat senang bekerja sama dengan Fugaku-sensei!" Seru Minato semangat.

"Benarkah?—" tanya Fugaku tidak yakin.

Minato mengangguk lagi dengan cepat, membuat Fugaku harus menahan tawanya agar tidak mengatai Minato sebagai mainan di _dashboard_ mobil. "Jiraiya-san mengatakan bahwa anda merupakan penulis novel yang dihormatinya." Ucap Minato penuh semangat.

"Ah—dia mantan editorku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya—dia adalah atasanku sekarang, dan memintaku untuk menjadi editor anda."

"Bagus sekali—aku senang." Sahut Fugaku lagi yang mengambil beberapa lembar naskah untuk diserahkan pada Minato, "Ini—beberapa naskahnya sudah jadi."

Minato mengambil dengan hati-hati kemudian memeriksanya selembar demi selembar, setiap tarikan lembar yang dibacanya, wajah pria pirang itu semakin memerah hingga berwarna layaknya tomat cerah. "A—Ano Fugaku-sensei—"

"Panggil Fugaku saja."

"Ah—iya, Fugaku... Ini—novel erotis?"

Fugaku tersenyum simpul, "Ya—seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu bahwa Icha-Icha Paradise memproduksi novel dewasa."

Minato bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, "A—Aku tahu, hanya saja, ceritamu terlalu dewasa melebihi cerita buatan Jiraiya-san."

Fugaku tergelak sebentar, "Sungguh?—aku merasa tersanjung." Ucap pria Uchiha itu lagi.

Minato ikut terkikik kecil, matanya melirik Fugaku yang masih tertawa geli. Tubuh pria Uchiha itu terlihat kokoh dan tegap, postur wajah yang tegas, dan sikap yang ramah. Minato yakin kalau penulis novel didepannya ini sanggup mengencani wanita diseluruh dunia. Ditambah lagi wajah tampan khas Uchiha dengan rambut hitam pekatnya. _Aaahh_—bahkan Minato saja harus menahan degup jantung mengingat kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha.

"Minato—? Kau melamun?" Fugaku melambaikan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Minato. Membuat pria pirang itu sedikit kaget.

"Ah—tidak." Lagi-lagi Minato menggeleng cepat. Fugaku harus menyentuh kepala pirang itu agar berhenti menyakiti lehernya.

"Tidak perlu bersemangat begitu saat menggeleng atau mengangguk, lehermu bisa patah." Ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Minato.

Pria manis dihadapan Fugaku terdiam saat kepalanya diusap dengan sentuhan lembut. Bahkan Minato harus menahan dengkuran halusnya saat Fugaku menggaruk dagunya.

_Ahhh__—__mirip kucing_, pikir Fugaku yang susah payah mengulum senyumnya.

Semakin dilihat, semakin Fugaku tertarik untuk menyentuh bagian lain dari Minato. Mungkin bagian leher?—jari-jari dingin pria itu bergerak untuk menggelitiki leher jenjang Minato. Pria pirang yang merasa sesuatu bergerak liar didaerah bawah wajahnya hanya menggeliat geli. Nyaman. Sentuhan Fugaku terasa nyaman di lehernya.

Fugaku mendekat hingga kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala Minato. Pria pirang itu masih sibuk mendengkur halus dan menggesekkan pipinya di wajah Fugaku. Menggelitik sensor di seluruh tubuh pria Uchiha yang kini mulai menyentuh bagian dada Minato yang ada dihadapannya.

Tubuh Minato seakan-akan lumpuh saat tangan dingin Fugaku menggerayangi bagian _nipple_-nya. Matanya terpejam dan mulai merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat setruman aneh mulai menjalar ke area bawah tubuhnya.

"Fuga—" Minato bersusah payah memanggil pria dihadapannya dengan menahan erangannya. Tidak berhasil!—suara aneh dari mulutnya terus keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Fugaku meneguk air liurnya saat merasa libido di tubuhnya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan, dan wajahnya menghangat, entah karena nafsu atau dengusan napasnya. Yang pasti, Fugaku ingin merasakan bibir Minato yang sekarang terus digigiti oleh pria pirang itu agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Mungkin mencium pria didepannya ini bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal—benar?

Fugaku makin mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan—_hanya sedikit sentuhan saja._

.

Fugaku mulai merasakan deru napasnya diwajah Minato, dan detak jantungnya yang terpompa—_hanya sebentar dan tidak lebih._

_._

Fugaku mulai mendekatkan bibirnya untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Minato. Mata onyxnya terpejam dan bersiap untuk merasakan sensasi lembut mulut sang editor, hingga—

.

_**BLAM!**_—"Aku Pulang!" Seruan Sasuke dari pintu depan membuat Fugaku dan Minato terlonjak kaget. Terlebih lagi tanpa sadar Minato mendorong Fugaku hingga terguling dilantai. Sasuke yang melewati ruang kerja ayahnya hanya bingung menatap seorang pria berambut pirang tertawa kering sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ha—Hallo. Aku Minato, editor baru Fugaku-sensei. Salam ken—" Minato baru saja ingin membungkuk hormat memperkenalkan diri ketika wajah Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kau Minato-san kan? Ayahnya Naruto?" tebak Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh pria pirang itu.

"Iya, dan kau pasti Sasuke-san yang kemarin." Ucap Minato dengan nada senang. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum simpul kemudian melirik bingung ke arah ayahnya yang terjungkal dilantai.

"Sedang apa ayah?"

"Ah—ini—aku mencari lembaran kertasku yang tadi hilang." Bohong Fugaku sambil berpura-pura meraba lantai, "Dimana ya?—padahal penting sekali."

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, "Ya sudahlah—aku mau masuk ke kamar."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Fugaku dan Minato hanya bisa menghela napas lega. _Selamat_—pikir mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit canggung, Minato berdiri dan membungkuk untuk pamit. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Ano—Fugaku—bisakah untuk beberapa hari ini aku kerumahmu lagi?" Tanya Minato dengan sikap gelisah saat berjalan menuju pintu depan, "untuk berdiskusi tentang naskah yang terbaru." Sambung Minato sambil melirik malu-malu pada pria Uchiha didepannya ini.

Fugaku terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil, "tentu saja—kapan pun kau mau."

Minato tersenyum lebar, hampir saja dia terlonjak kegirangan saking senangnya, tetapi tertahan dengan sikap profesionalisme yang dimilikinya, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Fugaku-san." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah sang Uchiha.

"Ya—baiklah." Jawab Fugaku sambil melambai pelan pada Minato yang sudah berbelok di tikungan pagar. Pria itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. Lalu dia kembali teringat dengan Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah. _Sepertinya tadi Sasuke kelihatan kesal sekali. Ada apa ya?_ Pikir Fugaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di meja belajar tanpa mempedulikan kehebohan yang terjadi di meja malang itu. Beberapa pensil dan buku yang terkena hantaman tas langsung jatuh di lantai tanpa dipedulikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memilih menerjang selimut untuk menghajar bantal kesayangannya.

"Arrghhh—Aku kesal!" Erangnya setelah meninju bantal yang tidak berdosa itu berkali-kali. Sasuke benar-benar emosi sekarang, terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian 'penembakan' Itachi dan Naruto saat disekolah.

"Apa-apan itu! Kenapa dia malah langsung setuju! Dasar manusia pirang murahan!" Gerutu Sasuke lagi sambil menendang-nendang selimut dan gulingnya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengacak-acak seluruh isi kamarnya hingga berantakan tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa sih?—" Tanya Itachi bingung sambil melirik kamar adiknya itu takjub, "Astaga—kenapa jadi kapal pecah begini." Lanjut pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

Sasuke mendelik sewot, dia mengambil bantal terdekat kemudian melempari Itachi dengan kasar, "Keluar!—Sana Keluar!" Teriaknya penuh emosi. Itachi harus bersusah payah melindungi beberapa area tubuhnya dari terjangan bantal Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa sih?!—Hentikan! Ouch! Sasuke Stop!"

"TIDAK MAU!—CEPAT KELUAR!—KELUAR SANA!" Raung Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang bercanda.

.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke terhenyak sebentar. Dia langsung menghentikan serangannya pada Itachi dan menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus marah.

"Ka—kau mau apa dirumahku? Kapan kau kemari?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Baru saja. Aku diajak kakakmu—dia mau memperlihatkan kamarnya." Tunjuk Naruto pada Itachi yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke makin terlihat gusar.

"KALAU BEGITU SANA KELUAR!—KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Sasuke kembali melempar barangnya. Kali ini vas, tempat sampah, dan beberapa figura ikut andil dalam menyerang Itachi dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah—Ouch! Stop!" Erang Itachi lagi yang memilih menarik Naruto untuk keluar dari sarang Sasuke. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, pemuda raven itu mengerang lagi.

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci semua orang! Aku benci kakakku!" Kata Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Mata onyxnya terlihat terluka saat kembali mengingat adegan ciuman Naruto dan Itachi di perpustakaan bahkan di koridor sekolah.

Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya di ranjang beberapa kali, ia kembali mengerang dan berteriak kesal di bantalnya yang empuk. Berusaha meredam seluruh emosi yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai semarah ini. Apakah dirinya mulai menyukai Naruto? Tidak—tidak—Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto.

.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

_**Bruk**_—Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Itachi. Dia menguap pelan sambil melirik jam weker yang ada disamping ranjang. Pukul 4 sore. Naruto berharap dia tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, bisa-bisa Minato khawatir.

"Naruto—" Itachi memanggil. Pemuda itu bergerak menuju kursi belajarnya lalu duduk tenang disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan bosan.

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

"Tidak—" Jawab Naruto singkat dan cepat. Itachi hanya tergelak kecil ketika mendengar jawaban si pemuda pirang.

"Kau dingin sekali padaku, setidaknya berpura-pura lah untuk mencintaiku." Ucap Itachi yang disambut Naruto dengan helaan napas.

"Aku malas berpura-pura."

"Kalau begitu—" Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, "—kenapa kau menerima ku sebagai pacar?"

Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sebentar, "Anggap saja—keisengan remaja." Jawabnya jujur yang malah dilempar Itachi dengan pensil miliknya.

"Jahat sekali kau." Ucap Itachi sambil mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau sendiri?—kenapa ingin aku sebagai pacarmu?"

"_Well_—" Itachi berpikir, "—anggap saja aku menyukai teknik ciumanmu." Katanya lagi sambil terkikik geli. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil melempar Itachi dengan pensil yang tadi mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau aneh—" Sahut Naruto lagi. Kemudian mata birunya beralih untuk menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih. Sedikit suasana hening diantara mereka membuat atmosfir kamar menjadi sangat canggung. Itachi berdehem pelan untuk memecah suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"Naruto—" Itachi memanggil, "—mau ciuman lagi?" Godanya yang malah membuat suasana canggung diantara mereka menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

Naruto terdiam sambil berpikir sebentar, kemudian detik selanjutnya ia mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju pemuda yang ada didepannya, "Baiklah—ayo kita berciuman." Ucapnya santai.

Naruto menyentuh senderan kursi untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya, kepalanya merunduk pelan agar bisa memagut bibir pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk dikursi.

"Tapi kali ini—harus lebih lama, oke?" Kata Itachi yang disambut anggukan paham Naruto.

"Ya—terserah kau saja." Sahut Naruto malas. Tangannya menarik dagu Itachi dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut pemuda itu.

_Cukup ciuman singkat tanpa lidah_, kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

_Well—mungkin sedikit air liur juga tidak masalah, _pikirnya lagi.

_._

"**Astaga!—Kalian Melakukannya Lagi?!**" Suara kaget Sasuke di ambang pintu membuat Naruto bergerak mundur, terkejut, begitu juga yang dilakukan Itachi. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan sikap kikuk. Itachi bahkan harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa untuk menutup pintu.

"Kami belum melakukan apapun, sungguh!" Jelas Itachi.

"Belum?—jelas-jelas aku melihat apa yang **akan** kalian lakukan." Tuduh Sasuke dengan nada tinggi dan mengancam.

"Kalaupun kami melakukan sesuatu memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto angkat bicara, "tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" tantang Naruto lagi. Sasuke mendelik marah.

Itachi berusaha menyikut perut cowok pirang itu agar tidak bicara macam-macam. Ia sangat tahu sifat sensitif Sasuke, kalau pemuda raven itu emosi, Sasuke benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari kesehariannya yang pendiam.

Itachi melirik Sasuke, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Uhm—Sasuke? Kau bawa apa ditanganmu?" Tunjuk Itachi pada nampan di tangan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku disuruh ayah mengantar cemilan untuk kalian. Tetapi sepertinya aku menganggu ya." Ketus Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam pada Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan mengancam sang onyx.

Itachi kembali berusaha tersenyum kering, "Ah—terima kasih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mau repot-repot! Permisi dan—**maaf mengganggu!**" Kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali. Ia menyerahkan nampan pada Itachi dengan kasar kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Itachi yang bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Sasuke seharian ini. Naruto hanya menghela napas berat. Dia tahu kalau penyebab Sasuke marah adalah dirinya.

_Mungkin sedikit kata 'maaf' akan membuat mood Sasuke membaik lagi_, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Itachi—bolehkah aku ke kamar Sasuke?"

Itachi menoleh kaget, "Kau—apa?"

"Ke kamar Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan situasinya, sekaligus minta maaf." Kata Naruto.

Itachi menghela napas, "Terserah kau saja sih—tetapi dia galak lho."

"Aku tahu—" potong Naruto, "—aku terbiasa menghadapi hewan liar." Sahutnya lagi yang disambut gelak tawa Itachi.

.

.

_**BLAM!**_—Sasuke lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia menendang beberapa barang dilantai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Argghh—sebenarnya ada apa denganku sih?" ucap pemuda raven itu, "sikapku benar-benar kacau hari ini." Ungkapnya lagi sambil mengerang lebih keras. Tangannya menarik sebuah bola kecil kemudian melemparnya dengan malas ke tembok. Bola itu terpantul dan menggelinding ke arah lain lalu berhenti tepat di depan kaki Naruto yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Sasuke melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus kesal, "Mau apa kau?!"

"Mau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jelaskan? Untuk apa?—Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak peduli, kenapa kau harus marah-marah dari tadi?" Tegas Naruto yang langsung membuat bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Dia benci mengakui bahwa kemarahannya karena sedikit rasa cemburu dihati—_tunggu? Dia cemburu? Tidak__—__tidak__—__tidak mungkin dia cemburu_, pikir Sasuke lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya dari otak.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil, "Apa kau sangat membenciku?"

Sasuke melotot kearahnya dengan marah, "Ya—Sangat membencimu!"

"Oh—" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya kaku, "—padahal aku lumayan menyukaimu."

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto, "Kau—bilang apa?" Tanya nya dengan nada tidak yakin. Sasuke berharap kalau pendengarannya sedikit tuli. Dia mungkin sedang bermimpi karena mendengar bahwa Naruto—

"Aku bilang—aku menyukaimu." Kata pemuda pirang itu lagi. Sasuke kembali ternganga kaget karena yakin bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Wooo—Wooo—Tunggu dulu. Apa kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh dengan nada curiga

"Untuk apa menggoda orang sepertimu, Teme."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan maksud perkataanmu, Dobe! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Protes Sasuke lagi sambil menatapnya dengan kesal. Naruto mendesah pelan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Dibagian mananya yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengerang kesal dengan sikap lemot pemuda didepannya ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau berciuman dengan kakakku bahkan menjadi pacar—ups!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika tanpa sadar dia menyebutkan kata 'pacar'.

Naruto meliriknya kaget. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pacar'?—jangan bilang kau mengintip kami di koridor."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku tidak mengintip! Aku melihat dengan jelas!—Kalian saja yang berciuman dan menyatakan cinta seenaknya di koridor kelas!" Tuding Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk marah ke arah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mendesah lagi, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Mata birunya memandang sang onyx lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada kakakmu. Hanya iseng-iseng saja. Dan Itachi juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok." Kata Naruto jujur.

"Jadi—maksudmu, kau lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan kakakku, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu—kau memilih pacaran denganku daripada dengan Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menoleh bingung, "Hah?—kapan aku bilang ingin pacaran denganmu?"

Seperti tersadar, Sasuke langsung bergerak gelisah dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, dia tidak menyangka bahwa mulutnya sangat tidak bisa dikendalikan dalam hal berbicara, "Ma—Maksudku, kau memilih berteman denganku daripada Itachi, begitu?"

"Sudah jelas kan—karena aku menyukaimu, makanya aku ingin lebih berteman denganmu." Ucap Naruto santai yang tidak melihat rona merah di pipi pucat Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan gerakan canggung, "A—aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lagi berpura-pura ketus. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah angkuh pemuda itu. Dia mulai beranjak menuju sisi ranjang Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Dan hal itu, membuat sang onyx tersentak kaget.

"Ma—Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke gugup ketika melihat Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"Tentu saja—menciummu."

"Apa?! Tidak mau—Aku Tidak Mau!" Dorong Sasuke pada tubuh Naruto yang semakin menghimpit badannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah wajar kalau orang yang memaafkan saling berciuman?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada pemuda pirang itu, "Itu tidak wajar! Lagipula aku tidak suka dicium olehmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak suka, titik!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya 'kenapa', Dobe!—kau membuatku kesal!" Erang Sasuke yang berusaha menjauh dari ranjang tetapi terlanjur ditahan oleh Naruto sehingga membuat pemuda raven itu kembali terjatuh ke kasur.

Sasuke melotot tajam pada Naruto, "Kau mau apa sih?—jangan bercanda, dobe!" Bentaknya ketus sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan kasar.

"Ini cuma ciuman singkat. Aku janji hanya sebentar." Pinta Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berdecak sebal untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata onyxnya masih melotot pada Naruto dengan galak. Naruto kembali memohon.

"_Please_—cuma sebentar." Bujuk pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah—cuma sebentar." Ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa. Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian bergerak untuk kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Kali ini pemuda raven itu membiarkan saja tangan Naruto menyisir rambut hitamnya, menyentuh pipinya kemudian menarik dagunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika sentuhan lembut menyapu daerah bibirnya. Membuat dengus napasnya terdengar tidak terkendali saat Naruto melumat habis bibir kecil pemuda raven itu. Sasuke mundur teratur saat Naruto terus menerus menekan bibirnya untuk berciuman, hingga tubuh Sasuke telentang sempurna diatas kasur dengan Naruto yang berada diatasnya.

"Naru—Hmmph—kau—Mmhh—bilang cuma—Mmmphh—sebentar saja—Mmphh—" Protes Sasuke yang berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya—Aku coba—Hmph—sayangnya tidak berhasil—Mmmhpp—" Jawab Naruto sambil terus melumat habis bibir Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu ingin sekali menampar atau memukul kepala Naruto dengan bantal maupun benda yang membuatnya gegar otak, tetapi kecupan dari Naruto sangat—sangat—sangat memabukkan baginya. Wajar saja kalau Itachi ketagihan berciuman dengan cowok _kisser machine_ ini.

"Sasuke—buka mulutmu."

"Tidak!—dan berhenti sekarang! Aku tidak mau berciu—hmmphhh!" Protes Sasuke terpotong ketika Naruto langsung mencumbu bibirnya lagi. Kali ini, pemuda pirang itu mencoba membuka mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

Pemuda raven itu merasa bibirnya sedang ditekan dan dijilat dengan sentuhan yang lembut, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengerang pasrah. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan, langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitif sang Uchiha. Gigi, lidah, gusi bahkan langit-langit mulut menjadi sapuan lidah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terus melahap bibir Sasuke dengan rakus, bahkan Sasuke harus pasrah ketika mulutnya 'diperkosa' oleh lidah Naruto. Tanpa sadar, pemuda bermata onyx itu merangkulkan tangannya disekeliling leher Naruto dan menerima perlakuan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Sasuke bahkan membiarkan dan mengijinkan tangan-tangan jahil Naruto masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menggelitik area _nipple_ nya.

Sasuke mendengus keras ketika jari Naruto menarik dan memelintir _nippl_e nya dengan lembut. Sedangkan bibirnya terus dibungkam oleh pagutan panas bibir Naruto.

"Naruto—hmmmph—Sudah cukup—mmpphh—" erang Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menurut kemudian menghentikan aksinya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tangannya berhenti menggerayangi bagian dada Sasuke dan memilih untuk menjauh sedikit.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil, "—milikku sudah bangun. Aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan polos dari pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasuke terperanjat kaget. Kalau Sasuke sedang minum air, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyemburkan cairan itu dari mulutnya dengan tidak elit.

"Kau bilang—apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, wajahnya memerah dan matanya memilih melirik ke arah lain daripada harus melihat tatapan sang onyx, "Aku bilang—milikku sudah berdiri." Tunjuknya pada celana yang entah kenapa menggembung dengan sangat besar. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat jelas cetakan benda keras yang menonjol disana.

"Jangan tanya padaku!—Tanya pada Itachi saja sana!" Usir Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah bersikeras tetap berada didalam kamar pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tukasnya cepat yang memilih duduk kembali dilantai. Sasuke mengerang kesal.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?!" Desak Sasuke dengan nada gemas.

"Aku tidak tahu!—aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan begini." Kata Naruto lirih sambil melirik celananya yang terlihat tonjolan besar.

Kalau Sasuke berada dikamar sendiri, mungkin dia sudah menjambak rambutnya sampai botak lalu berteriak histeris layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Tetapi sekarang Naruto berada dikamarnya dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya kecuali menggampar bolak-balik pipi pemuda pirang itu. Tentu saja niatnya untuk menggampar Naruto harus dihentikan karena tatapan pemuda itu benar-benar mirip anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

Sasuke mendesah dan mengerang berkali-kali untuk tidak terjerumus dalam tatapan memelas Naruto.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan nada lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

.

_Tidak Sasuke__—__jangan biarkan hatimu kalah oleh tatapan 'anjing kehujanan' pemuda itu, _Jerit pemuda raven itu dalam hati.

.

"_Please_—" Mohon Naruto lagi dengan nada semakin lirih. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

.

_Tahankan imanmu, Sasuke__—__jangan terpedaya oleh 'anjing' pirang ini. _Teriak batin Sasuke yang mulai goyah.

.

"Aku memohon padamu—"

.

_**STRIKE!**_—keimanan Sasuke retak dan hancur remuk ditanah. Dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan 'kasihani-aku-Sasuke' dari Naruto itu.

Dengan erangan terpaksa Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti—tapi kali ini sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang ditanggapi anggukan paham dari Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu, melirik sebentar lalu menguncinya dengan suara _-klek-_ halus. Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ingat—cuma sebentar." Jelas Sasuke.

"Iya—aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. Naruto merangkak perlahan ke arahnya dengan tangan terjulur untuk menggapai badan Sasuke.

"Unghh—"Sasuke tersentak ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh bagian perutnya, masuk ke dalam baju dan menggerayangi dadanya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk mengurangi rasa malu yang ada dimukanya kini.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil lagi, kali ini bukan nada lirih yang keluar, melainkan suara bariton berat yang membuat suaranya terdengar menggoda. Sasuke bahkan harus memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak menatap sang sapphire.

Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan menariknya ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh langsing putih itu terduduk kaget di lantai.

"A—Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya dengus napasnya saja yang terdengar menghirup aroma leher pemuda Uchiha yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali menarik tangan Sasuke untuk disentuhkan pada celananya. Tonjolan yang keras dan berdenyut membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa libido Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kau—keras—" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serak yang membuatnya terdengar gugup. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus mencumbui bahu dan leher Sasuke.

"Tolong aku—milikku sakit—" Pinta Naruto dengan suara memohon.

"Tentu saja milikmu sakit—punyamu terjepit di celana." Balas Sasuke yang membantu menurunkan retsleting pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan benda didalamnya secara perlahan. Batang kemaluan Naruto keluar dan berdiri dengan gagahnya. Bahkan Sasuke harus meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali melihat benda keras milik Naruto yang berdenyut dengan tetes pre-cum diujungnya.

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu—tapi ini hanya sebentar saja." Tukas Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mengerti—Hghhh!" Naruto hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri ketika tangan halus Sasuke menyentuh batang kejantanannya. Mengelusnya perlahan seperti mengelus seekor kucing. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Mata biru Naruto melihat miliknya berkedut-kedut senang saat Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"Lucu—dia goyang." Ucap Sasuke yang tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya ketika memainkan batang kemaluan Naruto.

"Kau suka?—" Tanya Naruto penuh dengusan nafsu. Sasuke tidak mengangguk tetapi juga tidak menggeleng, ia hanya diam sambil menahan rona merah di pipi.

Deru napas Naruto kembali mengusik indera pendengaran Sasuke ketika hembusan hangat itu menyapu bagian telinga kirinya. Geli dan nyaman. Membuatnya bergerak gelisah ketika lidah Naruto mulai menjilat dan menggigit bagian sensitif di belakang kupingnya.

Sasuke terus menyentuh dan mengelus batang kemaluan Naruto. Mengocoknya pelan dan sesekali menepuk-nepu ujung kejantanan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke suka melihat cairan pre-cum yang terus keluar dan membasahi telapak tangannya. Lengket dan hangat.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu juga—" permintaan dari Naruto kontan membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Dia mundur dengan cepat.

"Ti—tidak mau!"

Naruto kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan tatapan memohon dan suara lirih layaknya anak yatim piatu yang disiksa ibu tiri.

"Sasuke—" Panggil Naruto pelan. Yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dengan gugup dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak!—Tidak!—Tidak!" Bentaknya dengan nada panik yang kentara sekali.

"Tolong—" Ucap Naruto makin lirih dengan nada serak hampir menangis.

"Tidak!—pokoknya tid—"

"Aku menyukaimu—" kata terakhir Naruto sanggup meluluh lantahkan ego dan rasio Sasuke. Karena sekarang, pemuda raven itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah saat menatap pandangan 'tolong-aku-Sasuke' dari Naruto.

"Baiklah—cuma sebentar—" Pasrah Sasuke lagi yang disambut anggukan senang Naruto.

Sasuke bersender di pintu yang ada belakangnya. Menarik ujung bajunya ke atas dan mengigitnya pelan sedangkan tangan yang lain menurunkan celana pendeknya. Membuat kejantanan Sasuke terekspos tegak di hadapan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat dengan tegukan air liur berkali-kali. Sungguh—melihat pemandangan surga dihadapannya membuat tenggorokan Naruto kering. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke dan mendekatkan kejantanan pemuda itu dibibirnya. Sasuke panik.

"Naruto!—Kau mau ap—Ahhk!" Kaki Sasuke seakan-akan lemas ketika Naruto mengulum seluruh batang kejantanannya ke mulut pemuda pirang itu. Paha Sasuke bergetar menahan rasa nikmat dari sapuan hangat lidah Naruto di benda miliknya.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengigit ujung bajunya agar desahannya teredam, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram pundak Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Dia membiarkan Naruto menghisap miliknya dengan decakan basah dan becek.

"Hentikan!—Hgghh—aku bilang hentikan!" Erang Sasuke dengan marah. Naruto menurut dan melepaskan kulumannya di penis Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu terduduk lemas di lantai sambil bersender di pintu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal mengingat kenikmatan di batang kejantanannya.

"Lagi—" Ucap Naruto yang mulai merangkak mendekat. Sasuke terhenyak kaget ketika miliknya bersentuhan dengan benda keras Naruto.

"Apa yang—Ahhh—kau lakukan."

"Diam—dan lihatlah." Desak Naruto sambil menyentuhkan dan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke batang kejantanan Sasuke. Cairan pre-cum saling bersentuhan membentuk benang tipis diantara dua benda yang mengeras itu. Sasuke bahkan harus mengigit lengannya untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya yang keras.

Naruto mengocok penisnya dan penis Sasuke secara bersamaan, sedangkan tangan satunya dijulurkan untuk menarik leher Sasuke agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Pemuda raven itu pasrah ketika Naruto kembali mencumbu bibirnya, dan membiarkannya mengocok batang kejantanannya yang tertekan oleh benda keras Naruto.

"Hgghh—Ahhkk—Ahhhh—" Sasuke mengerang sambil membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Batang kemaluannya berdenyut liar dan Naruto mengetahui arti denyutan itu. Dengan cekatan Naruto kembali mengocok miliknya dan Sasuke dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Suara becek dan pre-cum, membuat penisnya tergesek lengket pada benda milik Sasuke.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—aku—mau—keluar—Ahhgg!" Erang Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Otot perutnya mengejang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke makin mencengkram pundak Naruto dan meninggalkan bekas cakaran di bahu pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke tersentak dengan mata terbelalak ketika miliknya di remas oleh Naruto dengan keras.

"AGHHH!—" Sasuke berteriak keras, dan di detik selanjutnya cairan putih sperma keluar dari ujung penis Sasuke dan Naruto. Membasahi tubuh mereka berdua dengan napas terengah-engah. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto memerah penis mereka berdua untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairan putih yang tertinggal hingga tetes terakhir.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto perlahan, "Sudah—Hhh—cukup—"

"Terima kasih—Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil melumat bibir ranum dihadapannya ini. Sasuke tidak menolak dan membalas pagutan liar Naruto.

.

.

_**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**__**—**__**DAK!**_—Gedoran di pintu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"NARUTO!—SASUKE!—" Teriakan Itachi membuat mereka yang ada didalam kamar langsung kalang kabut mencari pakaian.

"Se—sebentar!" Jawab Sasuke lagi sambil merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya dan Naruto berpakaian rapi, Tangan Sasuke terulur untuk memutar kunci pintu kemudian membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Didepannya, Itachi mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?!—kenapa pintunya harus dikunci?!"

"Ah—kami—" mata Sasuke bergerak gelisah mencari alasan.

"Kami sedang belajar." Jawab Naruto yang membuat Itachi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa benar?" Kali ini Itachi melirik adiknya. Sasuke tersenyum kaku.

"I—iya—sedang belajar tentang suhu sebuah ruangan ketika tidak ada udara di dalamnya. Kau tahu—fisika." Sahut Sasuke lagi. Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, tidak peduli.

"Naruto—bukannya tadi kau mau minta maaf pada Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya—sudah kulakukan."

"Oh—baguslah." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu—aku pulang dulu. Sudah larut malam." Ucap Naruto yang beranjak keluar kamar. Itachi mengikutinya begitu juga Sasuke. Mereka mengantarkan Naruto sampai di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Itachi yang melambai dengan seringai khasnya. Naruto mengangguk lalu melirik Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu hanya diam lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Hati-hati' begitulah yang mata Naruto tangkap dari gerak bibir Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi—" Naruto berbalik untuk menjauh tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Itachi menarik lengan pemuda itu dan melandaskan ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda pirang yang langsung terkejut menerima perlakuan sang Uchiha tertua.

Itachi menyeringai jahil sambil berkedip, "Jimat agar kau berhati-hati dijalan." Ucapnya tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihat ciuman tadi.

Naruto bergerak gelisah sambil menatap Sasuke. Tanpa diberitahu pun, mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya penuh murka. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar menjauh sebelum Itachi menciumnya lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi dan menatapnya tajam, "Dasar murahan!—" Desis pemuda raven itu marah.

"Hah?—Siapa yang murahan?" Tanya Itachi heran, yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan cemburu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah—aku membencimu!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Itachi yang kebingungan sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**RnR Please ^^**

**.**

**Special Thanks: **Yuki si lily putih, Nitya-chan, RichiMichi , Subaru Abe, pingki954, yuufujoshi, ash, NaruSasuNaruMina, yhanie tea 5, MORPH, Black LIly, GanymedeSeth, Lumina Lulison, Naarusuke, lopheu, Nia Yuuki, Aicinta, amidesu, Viviandra Phanthom, yuharu kouji, Ottobre II, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, yume edogawa, Akasaka Kirachiha, BakaFujo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruIta ato ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruMina, FugaSasu (Chap ini ada lemon FugaMina)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Minato sibuk mengiris beberapa sayuran untuk menjadi menu makan malamnya. Sesekali pria pirang itu bersenandung riang saat menumis atau merebus lauk pauknya. Iris mata Minato melembut saat pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian tadi siang di rumah Fugaku.

Sentuhan pria Uchiha itu membuat Minato bergerak senang layaknya seorang kucing penurut. Tatapan tajam Fugaku, suara berat dan dalamnya, serta sikap ramahnya. Minato yakin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang penulis novel. Mengingat hal itu, Minato terpekik senang, sesekali dia mengulum senyumnya agar tidak tertawa lebar dengan wajah merah merona.

"Oh astaga—jantungku benar-benar berdetak kencang." Pekik Minato sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyum girang.

"Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu, Ayah?" Suara Naruto membuat Minato tersentak kaget dan berbalik untuk menatap anaknya itu.

"Ah—Naruto—" sapa Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "—Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Ya—baru saja." Jawab Naruto singkat yang langsung duduk dimeja makan. "Apa makan malamnya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Minato bersiul senang, "hanya sesuatu yang mudah untuk dimasak." Ucapnya penuh rahasia. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hidangan makan malam yang dimasak ayahnya itu, ia memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan suara _-duk- _kecil. Naruto mengerang keras saat mengingat tatapan marah Sasuke ketika bibirnya dicium Itachi.

Sebal. Kesal. Galau. Tiga kata yang mewakili perasaan Naruto saat ini. Kalau seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin Naruto ingin kembali disaat Itachi menembaknya dan menjawab 'Maaf—aku menolak!', tetapi semua itu terlambat karena sekarang statusnya adalah **pacar** Itachi.

Naruto mengerang lebih keras dan menghantamkan keningnya ke meja dengan suara _**-DUK!- **_yang lebih nyaring. Minato bahkan harus menoleh ke arah Naruto agar anaknya itu berhenti menyakiti meja makan yang malang itu.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Minato heran dengan sikap ababil Naruto.

"Ayah—bagaimana cara untuk putus dengan pacar?" Kali ini Naruto mendongak untuk melirik Minato. Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingung.

"Putus? Ayah belum pernah memutuskan pacar. Selalu ayah yang diputuskan sepihak." penjelasan Minato membuat Naruto semakin mengerang kesal, "—dulu kau pernah putus dengan Hinata, bukan? Lakukan saja seperti sebelumnya." Lanjut ayahnya lagi.

Tubuh Naruto menegak, kemudian pikirannya kembali di waktu dia putus dengan gadis paling cantik di onoha Gakuen—Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

_"Hinata__—__aku ingin putus." Tukas Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Di depannya sang gadis terbelalak kaget._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku menyukai ayahku."_

_"Jangan memberi alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu?!__—__katakan sejujurnya!" Desak Hinata keras kepala. Naruto menghela napas kemudian menatap gadis itu lebih serius._

_"Sebenarnya__, __aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin perbuatanku sampai menghamilimu." Ucap Naruto bohong. Hinata terenyuh dengan perkataan Naruto kemudian memeluknya pelan._

_"Oh Naruto__—__kau baik sekali. Aku mengerti, mungkin setelah kita lulus, baru kita pacaran lagi, bagaimana?"_

_"Ya__—__terserah kau saja." Jawab Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

.

.

Naruto menggeleng cepat sambil mengerang makin keras. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan begitu pada Itachi. Bahkan membayangkan Itachi berbicara manis seperti itu membuat Naruto merinding geli. Bisa-bisa Itachi mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. 'Hamili' saja aku.' _Oh God Gay_—jangan sampai Itachi mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikan itu.

"Ayah—" Naruto memanggil lagi, "—bagaimana sikapmu kalau kau pacaran dengan seseorang tetapi kau malah lebih menyukai adik orang tersebut?"

"Tentu saja—putus dengan dia lalu pacaran dengan adiknya."

"Semudah itu?"

"Yup—semudah itu!" Jawab Minato penuh keyakinan.

Naruto kembali berpikir, otaknya dipaksa bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Di dalam pemikirannya, dia putus dengan Itachi lalu menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. _Lalu selanjutnya apa? Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa ingin Sasuke berteman dengannya dan bukan pacaran? Lagipula Sasuke lebih menyukai ayahnya dari pada dirinya_, batin Naruto dalam hati. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengerang, kali ini ditambah dengan hentakkan tangan di meja dan jedotan keningnya berkali-kali.

Minato menatapanya kesal, "Naruto—hentikan menyakiti meja! Biaya reparasi nya mahal!"

"Arghhh—kau menyebalkan ayah." Keluh Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan. Sikapmu tidak bisa ditebak." Jelas Minato sambil terus mengaduk masakannya di dalam panci. Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu bangkit untuk memeluk ayahnya itu dari belakang.

"Ayah, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara menggoda di telinga sensitif Minato. Pria pirang itu hanya terkikik geli lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau itu harta peninggalan Kushina." Ucap Minato yang entah kenapa malah membuat hati Naruto nyeri. Pemuda pirang itu tidak mau disamakan sebagai 'anak' dia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang 'laki-laki'.

Naruto makin memeluk Minato kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pria manis itu. Sesekali kecupan singkat dilandaskan Naruto ke leher Minato. Membuat pria itu harus bergerak gelisah karena geli.

"Naruto, hentikan, kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Hm—tapi aku nyaman."

"Aku tidak!—jadi lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau, ayah." Jawab Naruto keras kepala. Dia semakin gencar mencumbui tengkuk leher Minato. Tangannya bergerak menuju perut dan pinggul pria dihadapannya, membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar mereka bisa bertatapan muka.

"Cium aku—" pinta Naruto sambil menggesek-gesekkan keningnya di dahi Minato.

"Ha?—Tidak boleh, kau sudah dewasa." Tolak Minato sambil berusaha mendorong Naruto.

"Oh ayolah—sedikit saja." Kali ini hidung Naruto menyentuh hidung Minato dengan gesekkan jahil. Mau tidak mau, Minato harus terpesona juga dengan sikap menggoda Naruto. Wajah dewasanya, tatapan tajamnya, dan nada suaranya yang manja namun penuh paksaan itu.

_Seandainya saja Naruto adalah Fugaku, mungkin sekarang aku akan berteriak girang layaknya orang idiot__—__eh? tunggu__—__apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!_ jerit Minato dalam hati dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto menatap ayahnya yang bergerak gelisah, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya di mulut pria manis itu. Untuk sepersekian detik Minato terkesiap kaget dengan serangan kecupan Naruto. Minato mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh anaknya, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat ketika tangannya dikunci oleh Naruto.

"Ayah—" Panggil Naruto dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "—Buat aku nyaman." Pinta pemuda itu yang malah membuat Minato terbelalak kaget.

_Demi Jashin-sama!__—__apa maksud Naruto dengan 'nyaman' itu?!_ Teriak Minato dalam hati. Tidak berani memikirkan hal kotor yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Naruto menatap Minato sekali lagi. Wajah pria dihadapannya terlihat bingung dan memerah... Ah—merah. Naruto ingat kalau wajah Sasuke juga memerah seperti ayahnya ini, hanya saja lebih—erotis. Pandangan Naruto mengabur dan malah menatap Minato sebagai Sasuke.

Wajah cantik pemuda itu. Erangannya. Desahannya. Naruto bahkan hampir gila memikirkan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mencium bibir Minato dengan lebih panas. Pergulatan lidah dilakukan pemuda pirang itu yang membuat ayahnya semakin panik kelabakan.

.

_Sasuke_, _Sasuke, Sasuke_—Naruto merapalkan nama itu berulang kali di dalam hati. Ia sudah tergila-gila pada pemuda raven itu sekarang.

.

Minato mencoba berontak. Mendorong kuat tubuh anaknya agar menjauh. Nihil!—Naruto bahkan kembali menjatuhkan pagutan dan hisapan di leher ayahnya itu. Tangan nya bergerak lincah menuju perut dan celana Minato.

Pria berumur 38 tahunan itu makin meronta-ronta saat bagian bawah tubuhnya digenggam oleh Naruto. _Oh tidak__—O__h tidak__—__Kushina bakal mengutukku kalau Naruto berbuat lebih jauh lagi_, Jerit Minato dalam hati.

"Naruto!—Dengarkan ayah! Hentikan sekarang juga!" Seru Minato lagi. Tubuhnya berusaha menahan serangan-serangan nikmat yang dilancarkan Naruto di bagian sensitifnya di bawah sana. Menyentuh. Mengelus. Bahkan mencubit gemas.

Seandainya Minato boleh melenguh nikmat. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berteriak meminta lebih dari darah dagingnya ini. _Jashin-sama, kirimkan malaikat maut untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang_, Jerit Minato dalam hati.

.

.

_**PRANG!**_—

.

"Astaga!—" Seruan kaget Kiba membuat Minato dan Naruto menjauh dengan cepat. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menghempaskan piring berisi kue _tart _yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Padahal niat awalnya, ia ingin memberikan kue ini pada Minato sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari ibunya, tetapi tidak menyangka malah mendapati tontonan gratis didepan matanya secara langsung.

"Ki—Kiba-san." Minato bergerak panik sambil menjauh. Dia menatap cemas ke arah pemuda bertato segitiga itu. "Ka—kau melihatnya?"

"_Oh My Goddness, Yes__—__I Mean No!__—_Tadi pintu depan terbuka. Aku masuk. Dan—dan—" Kiba berbicara dengan gugup. Naruto lagi-lagi menggeram kesal sambil mendelik ke arah temannya itu dengan murka.

"Ikut aku—" Desis Naruto dengan nada mengancam sambil menarik Kiba ke lantai dua kamarnya.

.

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu dibanting oleh Naruto ke kasur, membuat Kiba langsung meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ranjang, "Nar—Naruto—aku tidak melihat apapun, sumpah! Jadi jangan perkosa aku—aku mohon!" Cicit Kiba layaknya seekor tikus yang ketakutan karena sudah ketahuan mengutil makanan.

"_Seriously_, Kiba!—aku tidak akan memperkosamu, berhentilah ketakutan seperti itu!"

"Kau—yakin?" Tanya Kiba ragu-ragu karena masih melihat kemarahan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Yakin—setidaknya untuk saat ini." Terang Naruto lagi sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menekan-nekan keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Kiba merangkak pelan ke arah Naruto, "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya nya takut-takut.

"Ya—sangat marah!"

"Karena aku mengganggu 'kesenangan'mu tadi?"

"Tentu saja!—memangnya apa lagi?!" Sembur Naruto sambil meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh. Kiba mundur perlahan tetapi langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau sakit?—sikapmu aneh sekali." Ucap Kiba yang heran melihat Naruto uring-uringan seperti ini. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu yakin pasti bukan karena dia memergoki Naruto berciuman dengan Minato, sebab dia pernah beberapa kali memergoki mereka berciuman dan tidak terlalu di ambil pusing oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini. _Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat Naruto gelisah seperti ini_, pikir Kiba dalam hati.

"Aku menyentuh Sasuke—"

"Tuh kan, pasti karena ada alasan la—APA?!" Kiba terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari ranjang.

Naruto mendeliknya tajam, "Aku bilang, aku menyentuh Sasuke."

"Maksudmu, menciumnya? Bukankah kau sering berciuman dengan semua teman-temanmu?"

"Bukan!—Aku menyentuhnya!" Seru Naruto gemas, "Aku ingin mencium ayahku, tetapi dalam pikiranku malah ada bayang-bayang tubuh Sasuke yang erotis! Erangannya, desahannya dan rintihannya! Semuanya membuatku gila!" Teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Kiba melotot pada Naruto dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, sebuah tanda agar Naruto tidak berteriak keras dan tetap tenang.

"Oke—oke—tenangkanlah dirimu. Teriakanmu bisa terdengar oleh Minato-san." Jelas Kiba sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali duduk. Pemuda pirang itu menurut dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Jadi—" Kiba kembali menatap Naruto penasaran, "—katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Naruto melirik sahabatnya itu dengan ekor matanya lalu mendesah lelah, "Aku sudah menyentuh Sasuke dengan tanganku dan mulutku."

"Tangan?—mulut? Oh ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau kau—" Kiba mempraktekkan tangannya didepan mulutnya yang membentuk 'O' lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang terkepal maju-mundur. Naruto menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan keras.

"Tidak perlu dipraktekkan seperti itu, menjijikan tahu!"

"Kau itu yang menjijikan, bodoh!" Bentak Kiba yang membalas jitakan Naruto. "Aku sih maklum dengan sifat abnormal mu pada ayahmu, tetapi pada Sasuke? Astaga—demi apapun juga, itu sudah terlalu abnormal!"

"Ah—dan juga, sekarang aku pacaran dengan Itachi."

Kiba terbelalak makin kaget," Itachi?! _Oh God_—" pemuda itu hampir menjambak rambutnya kesal. "Kau merahasiakan padaku kalau kau pacaran dengan Itachi?! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Naruto. Jadi seorang _playboy_ pun ada batasnya."

"Ayolah Kiba, kau mirip tante-tante penggemar gosip saja. Seharusnya kau bantu aku."

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Kiba malas.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke dan aku ingin putus dari Itachi. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Putus? Memangnya sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Tadi siang." Jawab Naruto enteng. Kiba yang mendengar ingin sekali menampar bolak-balik pipi cowok tidak tahu diri dihadapannya ini.

"Kau Pacaran Tadi Siang Dan Sekarang Ingin Putus?! Cowok Macam Apa Kau Ini?!"

"Oh ayolah, bantu aku." Rengek Naruto lagi sambil memeluk pundak Kiba.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba." Erang Kiba pasrah. Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kiba, aku mencintaimu."

"Yeah—yeah—aku juga membencimu."

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 Pagi_**

Kiba selalu merasa bahwa suasana pagi hari di kelas merupakan sesuatu rangkaian pemandangan yang indah. Bangku dan meja yang tersusun rapi, papan tulis yang bersih dan—Oh, jangan lupa vas bunga yang selalu diganti setiap harinya. Sayang pemandangan sempurna itu harus rusak ketika mata polos Kiba melirik aura hitam di sekeliling Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tanpa ditebak pun Kiba yakin mereka bermusuhan sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Naruto yang tumben pagi itu masuk pagi hanya duduk malas di kelas. Awalnya Kiba hanya terkikik geli ketika Naruto melambai senang pada Sasuke yang juga baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ekor mata Kiba terus melirik Naruto yang mendekat dengan gaya tebar pesonanya, "Sasuke, selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto sambil mengecup bibir pemuda raven itu pelan.

"Pagi—" Jawab Sasuke yang ikut membalas pagutan bibir Naruto. Kiba bahkan harus menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan bahwa Sasuke baru saja MENERIMA ciuman Naruto. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu paling jijik kalau disuruh berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto basa-basi. Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Sudah—mau lihat?" Tawar Sasuke yang sekali lagi membuat Kiba harus menampar pipinya lagi. _Oh tuhan__—__apa kiamat sebentar lagi akan datang? Sebab sifat Sasuke berubah, yang tadinya dingin menjadi ramah pada Naruto_, batin Kiba dalam hati.

Naruto duduk dimeja Sasuke sambil tertawa renyah, "Tidak perlu, aku juga sudah mengerjakannya." Ucap Naruto yang disambut anggukan paham Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali melirik Sasuke kemudian menyentuh leher Sasuke perlahan, membuat cowok raven itu mendongak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tidak—" Kata Naruto, "—aku hanya berpikir kalau kemarin kau terlihat—sangat sensual."

Kiba melongo ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berpaling muka sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Samar-samar, pemuda penyuka anjing itu dapat mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan 'kemarin' dan 'sensual'. _Serius!__—__Apa maksudnya itu?_ Jerit Kiba dalam hati.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke lalu berbisik pelan, "Sasuke—bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?" seperti terkena setruman listrik, Sasuke langsung berdiri panik dari kursinya lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ucap Sasuke gugup. Mata onyx nya melirik Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda yang dilirik terlihat berpura-pura menatap arah lain sambil bersiul tenang.

"Sebentar saja, Sasuke—aku janji." Pinta Naruto dengan nada 'lirih' andalannya.

"Tapi—kita bisa dilihat orang." Tolak Sasuke lagi sambil melirik gelisah ke luar kelas.

"Tidak ada yang melihat, ini masih pagi. Cuma ada kau, aku dan Kiba dikelas ini. Untuk dia—" Naruto menujuk Kiba dengan cuek, "—jangan pedulikan. Anggap saja Kiba itu patung." Lanjutnya lagi. Kiba yang menguping hampir saja melemparkan tong sampah terdekat ke arah sahabat yang menganggapnya patung itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah, dia memikirkan perkataan Naruto, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju, "tapi hanya sebentar." Tegasnya yang disambut anggukan girang dari Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menarik leher Sasuke mendekat. Kening mereka beradu dengan deru napas yang hangat juga gugup. Onyx Sasuke terpejam ketika bibir Naruto menekan mulutnya perlahan. Menyalurkan sensasi menggelitik disekitar wajahnya ketika pemuda pirang itu mendengus penuh nafsu.

Kiba melototkan matanya kaget. Bahkan kalau ada perlombaan pelotot-pelototan, sudah dipastikan kalau pemuda penyuka anjing itu akan menjadi juara pertamanya. Tapi sungguh—Kiba benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. _Demi Kami-sama!—sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua_, jerit Kiba yang hampir menjambak rambutnya hingga botak.

Dua pasangan 'merpati' itu sepertinya tidak mempedulikan tatapan kaget Kiba, bahkan sekarang mereka semakin panas untuk melumat bibir masing-masing. Sasuke membuka mulutnya sedikit hanya untuk menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dengan gemas. Dan ternyata kelakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum disela ciumannya. Dengan nakal, Naruto kembali menyapu lidahnya di bibir kecil pemuda raven itu. Menggoda dan mengajaknya untuk bertarung saliva.

.

"Wow—Naruto, kau tidak selingkuh kan?" Suara Itachi membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget dan memisahkan diri mereka dengan canggung. Di ambang pintu berdiri Itachi sambil bersender malas dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Itachi-san, sedang apa di kelasku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeka saliva di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk tenang.

Itachi terkekeh pelan, "Hanya memastikan bahwa **pacarku** baik-baik saja dan **tidak selingkuh**." Ucapnya sambil melirik Sasuke yang entah kenapa membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan kesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas, "Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kelasmu sana." Usirnya dengan nada bosan.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku—" Ucap Itachi sambil menyentuh dadanya sambil berpura-pura sakit hati. Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudahlah Itachi, sana menjauh." Kali ini Naruto bermaksud mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut panjang itu untuk keluar dari kelas, tetapi Itachi lebih hebat dalam berkelit dan malah menarik lengan Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Salahkan gravitasi yang membuat tubuh Naruto menjadi condong kedepan, dan salahkan juga Itachi yang tidak menghindar ketika kepala mereka saling bertabrakan. Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu ketika dengan cepat dia menangkap bibir Naruto dengan mulutnya.

Kiba dan Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat sang Uchiha tertua memerangkap mulut Naruto dalam kecupan panjangnya. Mulut Itachi memagut penuh nafsu bibir pemuda pirang itu, belum sempat berontak, Naruto sudah merasakan lidahnya di gigit oleh Itachi. Pemuda pirang itu mengerang sakit.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berselingkuh didepanku." Desis Itachi dengan seringai khasnya. Kemudian kembali mencumbu mulut Naruto lebih panas lagi. Erangan dan decakan basah terdengar hingga menggema di kelas yang masih kosong itu. Bahkan Sasuke harus menahan getar amarahnya melihat percumbuan yang ada didepan matanya.

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja. Dia menggeram murka menatap kakaknya.

Itachi yang merasa di tatap penuh nafsu membunuh oleh sang adik, hanya berbalik malas sambil bersender manja di pundak Naruto.

"Oh—pagi adikku." Sapa Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku tidak melihat kau ada disana." Sambungnya yang kentara sekali ada nada berbohong dalam suaranya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi, "Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi sana ke kelasmu!" Seru pemuda raven itu.

"Oh—kau cemburu melihat kemesraanku dengan Naruto?" Goda Itachi yang malah memperkeruh suasana kelas.

"Cemburu?! Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan **pasangan bodoh** seperti kalian?!" Tukas Sasuke lagi. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh, Sasuke. Itu keterlaluan." Kata Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sayangnya, jawaban dari Naruto makin membuat Sasuke mengamuk.

"KAU MEMANG BODOH!—SIFATMU!—SIKAPMU!—SEMUANYA!" Jerit Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN OCEHANMU, TEME!—KATAKAN SAJA KAU CEMBURU KARENA TIDAK PUNYA PACAR!" Balas Naruto yang tak kalah emosinya.

Itachi yang tadinya tersenyum jahil berubah menjadi raut ngeri saat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam diseluruh tubuhnya. _Sepertinya aku kelewatan bercandanya, Sial!_ Rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

"BAIK!—AKAN KUBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU BISA PUNYA PACAR JUGA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja malang itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Dan begitulah nasib Kiba. Menjadi saksi bisu tentang pernyataan terang-terangan Sasuke bahwa dia akan mencari pacar. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu berharap dia bisa menengahi pertarungan 'debat pendapat' antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Nyata nya, dia malah ketakutan dan gemetaran di pojok kelas saat melihat perkelahian dua temannya itu. Sedangkan Itachi? _Oh Bitch Please_—Jangan tanyakan pemuda jahil itu, karena Itachi memilih berlenggang keluar kelas sambil tertawa geli meninggalkan adiknya dan Naruto yang masih perang pelotot-pelototan.

Kiba berjalan pelan menuju Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum takut-takutnya, "Sasuke—mau ke kantin? Sepertinya para guru sedang rapat kepengurusan sekolah." Ajak pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak perlu—" Ucapnya kasar, "aku masih ingin belajar disini." Katanya seraya terus membaca buku ajar Fisika nya.

Naruto yang tidak jauh berada disana hanya medengus pelan, "Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya ingin bersamaku di kelas ini." Ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh yang kentara sekali. Bahkan Kiba harus melotot marah ke arah Naruto untuk mengunci bibirnya itu.

_**BRAK!**_—Sasuke menggebrak meja sambil berdiri menantang Naruto. "Kau bilang apa?!"

Naruto mendengus kesal, dia menendang meja dihadapannya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "Katakan sejujurnya!—kau sebenarnya menyukaiku kan?!" Serunya lantang yang membuat beberapa siswa dikelas menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa?! Menyukaimu?!—JANGAN MIMPI, DOBE!" Raungnya murka.

Naruto mendengus makin keras dengan tawa meremehkan, "Oh benar juga!—kau kan menyukai ayahmu sendiri!" Seperti tersadar dengan perkataannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut dan tatapan bersalah.

_Oh sial!__—__mulutku ternyata lebih brengsek daripada otakku_, Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Pernyataan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Bahkan telinganya sempat mendengar beberapa bisikan dari siswa yang ada dikelasnya.

Sasuke menunduk menahan gemetar. Wajahnya memanas. Matanya mengabur karena ada air yang menyelimuti onyx pekatnya itu.

"Sa—Sasuke—" Panggil Naruto dengan suara lirih. Dari sikap pemuda pirang itu, terlihat dia sangat menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. Tetapi tatapan marah dan murka dari pemuda raven itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Tanpa bicara pun Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini berusaha menahan tangisnya. Giginya menggertak mengancam pada Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan kepalan tinju ditangannya.

"Sasuke—aku menyesal." Ucapnya dengan nada tercekat, "oh astaga, maafkan aku."

"CUKUP!" Raung Sasuke murka, beberapa siswa yang ada dikelas terlonjak kaget, begitu juga Kiba. Tetapi Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Hentikan bersikap manis padaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Desis Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke—aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke perlahan.

.

_**PLAK!**__**—**_

.

Tamparan melandas dengan cepat dan keras di pipi kiri pemuda pirang itu. Sekali lagi seluruh siswa dikelas terkejut termasuk Kiba yang berlari mundur di pojokkan kelas karena ketakutan.

"Jangan. Berani. Menyentuhku. Lagi." Desis Sasuke dengan gertakan gigi yang benar-benar murka.

Pemuda raven itu berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas menahan luapan tangis dan emosinya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam menyesal di kelas.

"Naruto—" Kiba memanggil dengan cicit kecil. Naruto tidak menanggapi panggilan sahabatnya itu dan terduduk lemas di kursi. Mata birunya yang tadi jernih kini berembun dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Kiba bingung harus melakukan apa selain menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, "Hei—" Panggilnya lagi, "—kalau kau menyukainya, cukup kejar dia. Percuma menangis. Kau tahu—cowok tidak menangis tetapi bertindak."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan sebentar. "Ya—aku tahu." Ucapnya pelan.

Kiba tersenyum setelah melihat Naruto mendongakkan wajah dengan senyum yang penuh seringai bersemangat. Dan Kiba tahu apa artinya seringai itu. Dia selalu mengetahui sepak terjang pemuda pirang itu dari kecil. Setiap Naruto tersenyum seperti itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang ingin dicapainya tanpa kenal lelah dan putus asa. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Kiba yakin, Naruto ingin mengejar Sasuke dan mendapatkannya kembali. Ah—_kisser machine_ yang hebat. Bahkan kalau rusak pun dia akan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Fugaku, Pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Minato menegak teh hijau yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah, rasa haus di tenggorokannya sedikit terobati dengan rasa _mint_ di minuman yang diseruputnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Fugaku yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya—kebetulan sekali aku sangat haus." Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum manis. Fugaku bahkan harus menahan senyum tipis di bibir datarnya itu.

"Kau mau cemilan, Minato?" tawar Fugaku sambil beranjak untuk menuju dapur. Minato langsung menahannya dengan menarik _hakama_ sang tuan rumah.

"Ti—tidak perlu repot-repot, Fugaku." Jawab Minato dengan kikuk. Dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau pekerjaan Fugaku harus terganggu karena dirinya.

"Tidak repot—lagipula semua naskahku sudah hampir selesai kok." Balas Fugaku lagi.

Minato terdiam gelisah kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah—" Kata pria itu dengan terpaksa. Mata jernih Minato menatap sosok Fugaku yang memasuki dapur, sedikit geli melihat sikap ramah namun terkesan dingin dari sosok seorang pria Uchiha. Ah—mungkin Minato ingin melihat sosok lain dari Fugaku sendiri. Misalnya saja cara senyumnya, seringainya atau cara dia menggoda.

_**PRANG!**_—Suara piring pecah membuat tubuh Minato menegak.

"Fugaku? Ada apa?" Seru Minato yang berjalan khawatir ke arah dapur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Fugaku tenggelam dalam tepung putih yang mengotori wajahnya. Sedikit menahan gelak tawa, Minato bergerak ke arahnya untuk membantu pria itu membersihkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Minato penasaran. Fugaku hanya diam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dari rasa malunya, dan ternyata cukup berhasil melihat dia tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat kue. Soalnya cemilan di kulkas tidak ada. Tetapi ternyata, aku malah menumpahkan tepungnya. " Jawab Fugaku lagi dengan nada seolah-olah berbisik, sebab dia sangat malu harus memberitahu pria pirang itu kejadian sebenarnya. Minato bahkan harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak memekik girang seraya berteriak 'IMUTNYA!'.

Minato berdehem pelan, mencoba menahan rasa ingin memeluk beruang besar yang imut namun berbahaya seperti Fugaku ini, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membuatkan kue untukmu, oke?"

Fugaku menatap Minato kaget, "Tidak perlu. Tidak usah." Tolaknya secara halus.

"Sudahlah—tidak apa-apa. Duduk dan tunggulah di meja makan." Tunjuk Minato pada kursi yang ada disampingnya. Fugaku terlihat enggan namun akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang editor yang merangkap menjadi koki dadakan itu.

Minato mengambil celemek yang ada di salah satu lemari dapur kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur dan segelas air. Tepung yang tersisa diambil untuk di kocoknya dalam sebuah mangkuk besar yang sudah diberi gula dan sedikit pengembang kue.

Fugaku yang duduk dimeja bahkan harus tercengang melihat kegesitan dan kelincahan pria manis itu. Bergerak kesana, mengocok adonan, bergerak lagi kesini, mengukur takaran adonan. Astaga—Minato bahkan mengalahkan koki paling handal di kota ini. Hingga—

_**BRAK!**_—Tanpa sengaja Minato jatuh terguling saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersenggol sisi meja. Mangkuk adonan melayang diudara selama beberapa detik kemudian meluncur cepat di kepalanya. Membuat cairan lengket putih itu jatuh di wajah dan menciprati baju serta celemeknya.

Fugaku yang kaget langsung bergerak untuk membantu Minato berdiri. Tubuh pria pirang itu gemetaran dan tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi.

"Minato—?" Tanya Fugaku heran melihat kondisi pria itu yang aneh.

Minato tidak merespon ataupun menjawab, dengan sedikit khawatir Fugaku menarik dagu pria itu untuk memandang wajahnya.

Fugaku terdiam kaku ketika melihat wajah Minato. Matanya terlihat sedih dengan airmata siap tumpah, bibir digigit untuk menahan isak tangis dan tatapan 'aku-gagal-buat-kue-maafkan-aku' yang terpancar dari pandangannya, membuat Fugaku harus menahan degup jantungnya yang langsung terpompa lebih cepat.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Minato, badannya bergetar menahan hasrat ingin memeluk kucing manis dihadapannya ini.

"Fugaku—" Panggil Minato lirih, "—kuenya gagal." Sambungnya yang menunduk penuh sesal. Fugaku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tersenyum tipis.

"Ya—tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria Uchiha itu tenang.

"Maaf—" kali ini suara Minato semakin lirih dan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa Mina—" Ucapan Fugaku terhenti saat melirik Minato yang terisak dalam diam. _Oh astaga__—__jangan menangis, aku sangat tidak tahan melihat orang yang menangis_, jerit Fugaku dalam hati.

Pria Uchiha itu mengelus wajah Minato kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menjilat pipi kenyal sang Namikaze. Kelakuan sang tuan rumah sontak membuat Minato kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Fu—Fugaku?" Ucap Minato pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Manis. Adonan buatanmu manis." Jawab Fugaku yang langsung membuat Minato hampir menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok karena girang.

"Te—terima kasih." Balas Minato yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku menjilatnya lagi?" Pinta Fugaku yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari sang Namikaze.

"Ja—jangan! Adonannya kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka adonan kue buatanmu. Boleh kan?" paksa Fugaku lagi yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria pirang dihadapannya.

Belum sempat Minato menjawab, sebuah jilatan langsung mampir di keningnya dan kelopak matanya. Pria manis itu harus menahan getar tubuhnya saat hembusan napas Fugaku menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Fuga—Hmmphhh—" protesan Minato terhenti saat bibirnya dijilat dan dihisap oleh mulut sang pria Uchiha.

"Kau—manis." Pujian singkat dari Fugaku sanggup melelehkan jantung dan organ dalam tubuh Minato. Rasanya dia rela diperlakukan apapun juga oleh pria berambut gelap dihadapannya ini.

"Bajumu kotor Minato. Kita lepas saja ya?" Tawar Fugaku yang entah kenapa langsung disetujui oleh Minato. Pria pirang itu seperti terhipnotis oleh kelembutan dan suara bariton berat pemilik onyx.

Minato melepaskan celemeknya kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Sedangkan bibirnya terus dibuat nyaman oleh hisapan lembut sang Uchiha. Tangan Fugaku merayap menuju leher Minato dan menariknya untuk memberi sebuah pagutan yang lebih panas. Jari Fugaku yang lain, menggerayangi bagian bawah Minato untuk melepas celana panjang sang Namikaze.

"Fugaku—aku malu." Kata Minato lirih sambil menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telanjang sempurna. Dan itu makin membuat tubuh Fugaku memanas karena nafsu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Fugaku lembut seraya memberi kecupan singkat dikening Minato, "Kita akan membuat kue dengan caraku sendiri." Lanjutnya yang membuat Minato bingung.

"Kue?—" Tanya Minato tidak yakin. Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ya—sekarang kau berbaring di atas meja." Tunjuk Fugaku pada meja makan dihadapan mereka. Pria pirang itu menurut dan tidur diatas bidang datar itu tanpa banyak protes.

Fugaku mengambil beberapa adonan yang tercecer dan melumurinya di atas tubuh Minato. Suara erangan dan dengusan terdengar dari bibir pria pirang didepannya saat tangan Fugaku mengelus area bawah tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Kau suka?" Goda Fugaku sambil mencium bibir Minato.

"Hmphh—suka—mhhphh—" Tangan Minato menarik kerah _hakama_ sang Uchiha untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih padanya. Fugaku menurut dan kembali mencumbui bibir manis itu dengan lebih _intens_.

Tangan Fugaku menggenggam erat benda keras milik Minato yang berdenyut. Membuat tubuh putih kecil itu tersentak kebelakang dengan punggung yang melengkung. Lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Fugaku mengocok batang kejantanan Minato dengan cepat.

"Ahhh—Fugaku—Hgghhh—" Tubuh Minato bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini sejak Kushina meninggal. Dan Fugaku bisa memberi kenikmatan yang melebihi istrinya.

"Suka?" Tanya Fugaku yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari sang penerima. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai dari resep yang pertama." Ucap Fugaku misterius. Minato meliriknya bingung.

"Resep? Memangnya kau ingin membuat apa?"

"Kau akan tahu. Sekarang berbaliklah dan taruh kedua lututmu diatas meja." Jelas Fugaku sambil membantu Minato berbalik dan menyuruh tubuh itu untuk merangkak layaknya bayi.

"Begini?" Tanya Minato yang disambut anggukan kecil dari sang Uchiha.

"Pintar. Sekarang biarkan aku memerah 'susu' nya."

"A—Apa?! Su—Ahhkkk!" Belum sempat Minato protes, Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh batang kejantanan Minato kemudian mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Membuat bunyi becek yang terdengar di dapur yang sepi itu. Fugaku menyeringai.

"Ah—susunya belum keluar juga. Mungkin sedikit perahan yang sangat keras?" Goda Fugaku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ahhkk!—Fugaku—Ahhhk—penisku—Stop—ahhkk!" Minato mencengkram meja lebih keras. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali saat Fugaku 'memerah' batang kejantanannya makin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes dari ujung lidah. Matanya terbalik dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Fugaku yang melihat hanya menyeringai senang. Dia semakin mengocok penis Minato dengan cepat—dan semakin cepat. Membuat sang Namikaze terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Hgghh—Fugaku—Agghh! Perah aku lagi!—Ahhhhkk—Enak—" Racau Minato yang tidak tahan menerima sengatan kenikmatan di bagian penisnya. Batang kemaluannya berdenyut saat suara becek itu semakin terdengar makin keras.

Fugaku merasakan bahwa batang kejantanan Minato berkedut-kedut ditangannya siap menembakkan lahar putih. Sang Uchiha menyeringai.

"Ah—sepertinya susunya akan segera keluar." Ucap Fugaku lagi.

"Ahhhkk!—Keluar—Hgghhh—Susunya keluar! Ahhhhkk!" Tubuh Minato mengejang, dia melebarkan kakinya dan siap menembakkan sperma miliknya ke atas meja. "Agghhh!—" Erangannya membuat sentakan cairan lahar putih terciprat di sisi meja dan tangan Fugaku. Tubuhnya tersengal-sengal kemudian jatuh di atas meja.

Fugaku menjilat sperma Minato di telapak tangannya lalu menyeringai, "Adonannya masih belum selesai. Kita harus mengocoknya dulu." Kata Fugaku yang membuat mata Minato melebar.

Seperti mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang Uchiha, Minato menatapnya dengan terbelalak, "Fugaku jangan—" pria pirang itu berusaha beringsut dari meja, tetapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Fugaku. Pria berambut gelap itu tersenyum.

"Jangan lari—" Fugaku membuka celananya, "—kita harus membuat 'kue' sampai selesai." Sambungnya lagi dengan batang kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri menantang.

Minato meneguk air liurnya. Tubuh sempurna dihadapannya membuat pria pirang itu pasrah ketika Fugaku membalikkan tubuhnya untuk telentang di atas meja. Pahanya dibuka lebar dan lubang bagian bawahnya disentuh oleh Fugaku.

"Fugaku—Hngghhh—" Tubuh Minato menggeliat pelan ketika jari sang dominan menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Goda Fugaku sambil mengecup wajah Minato yang sangat sensual.

"Enak—Ahhh—Ahhh—" Tubuh pria itu kembali tersentak saat jari-jari nakal Fugaku menyentuh prostat miliknya.

Fugaku bersiul takjub saat batang kejantanan Minato kembali berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya senang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah memiliki 'susu'—" Fugaku menyentuh ujung penis Minato, "—dan 'dua telur'—" Jari Fugaku bergerak untuk mencengkram dua buah bola dibawah kejantanan sang Namikaze, "—kalau begitu, kita tinggal mengocoknya." Fugaku menyeringai senang sambil mengelus lubang anal Minato.

Fugaku memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Minato, kemudian memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan. Minato mengerang keras ketika merasa bagian tubuh bawahnya dirobek secara paksa.

"Fugaku—Ahhhkk! Stop!—Ahhh—"

"Tidak akan. Aku ingin membuat kue." Jawab Fugaku sambil kembali mendorong kejantannya untuk masuk ke lubang kenikmatan itu kemudian mendiamkannya sebentar disana. Setelah tubuh Minato tenang, Fugaku kembali mendorong miliknya hingga sang Namikaze tersentak kaget.

"Fuga—Ahhhkk—" Minato merasakan Fugaku bergerak maju-mundur dibawah tubuhnya. Dorongan dan hentakan. Kali ini Minato harus menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah ketika rasa perih menjalar dari bagian analnya.

"Kau suka Minato? Ahhh—aku ingin mengocokmu lebih cepat lagi." Ucap Fugaku sambil terus menyodok bagian lubang virgin itu dengan keras.

Minato tidak sanggup berontak. Tubuhnya pasrah dan menerima sodokan penuh nafsu sang pendominan. punggungnya melengkung ke atas ketika rasa nikmat menghajar prostatnya. Dia mengerang pelan, melenguh kecil dan bernapas pendek-pendek. Minato tidak sanggup menerima semua kenikmatan sakit ini. Tubuhnya lemah.

"Minato—ahhh—tetap sadar. Jangan pingsan." Pinta Fugaku yang memeganggi pinggang pria itu kemudian mengocok lubangnya semakin cepat. Tubuh Minato terhentak berkali-kali. Mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes. Matanya terbalik nikmat dengan air mata. Ah—betapa Fugaku menyukai wajah penuh keerotisan dan nafsu itu.

"Fhugha—Nikhmat—Ahhhh—Ahhh—" Erang Minato yang membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak karena lubangnya dihajar penis Fugaku dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Ahkk—Minato—Ahhh—Aku tidak tahan—" Fugaku mengangkat pinggang Minato. Membuat tubuh kecil itu melengkung ke atas dengan tangan yang terkulai di meja. Dia tidak sanggup berpegangan lagi dan membiarkan tubuhnya di gagahi oleh Fugaku yang memperlakukannya layaknya mainan sex.

"Mina—Agghhh!—" Otot perut Fugaku mengejang, penisnya tersentak beberapa kali kemudian menyemprotkan cairan putihnya di dalam tubuh Minato. Sedangkan Minato sendiri, menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa nikmat hampir memuncak. Kaki sang Namikaze terbuka lebar, napasnya tersengal-sengal kemudian—

"AARGHHH!—" Minato berteriak keras saat tubuhnya gemetaran dan mengejang ketika rasa panas cairan putih mulai tumpah dari ujung batang kejantanannya. Terciprat di wajahnya yang erotis.

Minato menjilat spermanya sendiri yang ada di pinggir bibirnya.

Senyuman Minato membuat Fugaku hampir menyeringai senang.

Ah—mungkin Fugaku akan dikutuk Tuhan karena membuat pria polos dihadapannya ini menjadi lebih erotis dibandingkan seorang—pelacur.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 02.00 Siang_**

Naruto berlari tidak tentu arah untuk mencari sang bungsu Uchiha. Mata birunya berusaha mencari sosok angkuh itu di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Derap langkahnya terus menggema di lorong koridor kelas. Sesekali dia mengumpat kesal saat orang lain mengganggu jalannya.

Naruto mencari Sasuke dikerumunan kantin. Nihil! Di perpustakaan—tidak ada! Di ruang Uks—tetap tidak kelihatan!

Hampir saja pemuda pirang itu menyerah dan memilih kembali ke kelas saat tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok bayangan Sasuke di dekat tangga.

Pemuda raven itu berdiri disana dalam diam.

Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya, ia berlari untuk menemui sang pemikat hatinya. Cowok pirang itu juga berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sekarang. Dan saat ini juga. Persetan dengan Itachi!—yang ada di otaknya hanya Sasuke. Sasuke. Dan Sasuke.

"SASUKE!—" Naruto memanggil penuh semangat. Pemuda raven itu menoleh sebentar. Matanya tidak menunjukkan sinar terangnya, hanya tatapan sayu dan sendu.

Naruto memperlambat larinya karena bingung. _Ada apa? Kenapa?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Apakah Sasuke masih marah padaku? Atau_...

Lalu detik selanjutnya, Sapphire nya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang merangkul bahu Sasuke penuh kemesraan.

Pemuda itu ikut memandang ke arah Naruto dan melambai girang, "Hoi Naruto!—Sepupu kesayanganku! Sekarang aku pindah ke sekolah ini!" Teriaknya antusias.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, "Ku—Kurama?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kurama hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk rambut merah terangnya. "Yooo!—sekarang aku punya pacar." Tunjuk Kurama pada Sasuke. Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk hanya terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ditembaknya merupakan 'sepupu' dari Naruto. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, yang pasti Sasuke ingin Naruto mengakuinya bahwa dia juga bisa punya pacar.

"Dia menembakku beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku menerimanya." Ucapnya lagi tanpa melihat keterkejutan di mata sang Sapphire.

"Lagipula, cowok ini cantik." Lanjut Kurama sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menunduk saja.

Naruto terhenyak kaget. _Apa dia salah dengar? Tadi Kurama bilang apa?_

"Kau mencintaiku kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kurama penuh nada menggoda yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan anggukan pelan.

_Apa?__—__mencintai?_—Naruto yakin telinganya memang salah dengar. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang baru bertemu langsung mengatakan 'cinta'? Mustahil!—Kurama dan Sasuke pasti bercanda.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto tajam. Bukan tatapan angkuh dan marah. Melainkan hanya tatapan—_terluka?_

"Ya—Aku mencintai Kurama dan sekarang pacaran dengannya." Ucap Sasuke tegas dengan nada getir yang disembunyikannya.

.

Naruto terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya seakan-akan dipahat oleh batu keras. Pikirannya menghitam karena _shock_. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka perlahan. "Sasuke—" pemuda pirang itu memanggil dengan nada lirih dan parau.

.

"Selamat ya—" Naruto memaksa senyum tipis di bibir getirnya.

.

_Selamat, karena kau sudah berhasil menghancurkanku__—_

_._

—_Terima kasih banyak_, _Sasuke._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Ok! Aneh?**—**Yup Sangat Aneh! Maafkan author ababil ini *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya* **

**Ohohohoho**—**Kali ini Kurama akan membuat hidup mereka semakin complicated. Well, untuk chap ini hanya ada lemon FugaMina. Chap depan lemon siapa ya? Muahahahaha *tawa keji* (author dibantai masa #Tabok)**

**.**

**RnR Please ^^**

**.**

**Special Thanks: **Yama-chan Naru-S, uki si lily putih, Nitya-chan, RichiMichi , Subaru Abe, pingki954, yuufujoshi, ash, NaruSasuNaruMina, yhanie tea 5, MORPH, Black LIly, GanymedeSeth, Lumina Lulison, Naarusuke, lopheu, Nia Yuuki, Aicinta, amidesu, Viviandra Phanthom, yuharu kouji, Ottobre II, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, yume edogawa, Akasaka Kirachiha, BakaFujo, dan semua yang udah baca n review. ^^

uki si lily putih, Nitya-chan, RichiMichi , Subaru Abe, pingki954, yuufujoshi, ash, NaruSasuNaruMina, yhanie tea 5, MORPH, Black LIly, GanymedeSeth, Lumina Lulison, Naarusuke, lopheu, Nia Yuuki, Aicinta, amidesu, Viviandra Phanthom, yuharu kouji, Ottobre II, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, yume edogawa, Akasaka Kirachiha, BakaFujo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruMina, NaruIta/ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruKyuu/KyuuNaru, FugaSasu (Chap ini ada lemon NaruMina dan sedikit NaruKyu/KyuuNaru)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apalagi melihat Naruto mengucapkan selamat padanya beberapa menit yang lalu saat dirinya 'resmi' pacaran dengan Kurama. _Apa Naruto benar-benar gembira kalau aku sudah berhasil mempunyai pacar?_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

_Well_—sebenarnya Sasuke juga malas pacaran dengan Kurama. Dan lagi, pernyataan menjadi pacar itu adalah murni karena 'kecelakaan'.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Sasuke berjalan marah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. dia benci pada Naruto yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa dia iri karena tidak punya pacar. Yang benar saja—Sasuke itu digilai oleh seluruh siswa siswi disini. bukannya sombong, hanya saja dirinya merupakan cowok yang paling hebat dalam mempesona beberapa manusia.

Masih dalam suasana hati yang suram dan kesal. Sasuke tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sakura. Cewek paling cantik dan populer di Konoha Gakuen. _Mungkin aku bisa pacaran dengan cewek ini, hitung-hitung membalas dendam pada Naruto._ Bisik Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang.

Sakura yang kaget ketika bertabrakan dengan Sasuke hanya bisa terkesiap panik dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "Sa-Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya terbata-bata. Sasuke melancarkan aksinya dengan tersenyum penuh pesona. Kalau saja ini komik remaja ababil, mungkin sekarang wajah tersenyum Sasuke dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang-entah-apa-jenisnya itu, ditambah kerlap-kerlip efek cahaya yang membuat wajah menjadi putih mulus layaknya artis iklan sabun mandi.

Sayangnya ini bukan komik percintaan remaja, tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar mempesona seorang Uchiha. Buktinya saja, Sakura hampir memekik girang mendapat senyuman Sasuke.

"Sakura—" Pemuda raven itu memanggil dengan nada menggoda. Membuat organ dalam Sakura hampir meleleh di lantai.

"Ya—Sasuke-kun?" Jawabnya dengan suara malu-malu. Sasuke berdehem sebentar sebelum mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku'. Setidaknya dia harus terkesan keren dan tidak murahan. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan yang mengelus dagunya. Ketika fokus dan berpikir, Sasuke lebih suka menatap lantai agar konsentrasinya tidak buyar.

Sayangnya, hal itu malah membuat Sasuke tidak melihat kalau Sakura beranjak pergi setelah digandeng oleh Hinata. "Sakura, yuk ke kantin." Ajak sang gadis Hyuuga membuat cewek berambut _pink_ itu gelagapan.

"Tu—tunggu dulu." Tolak Sakura, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke, "—Sasuke-kun sebentar ya, aku menemani Hinata ke kantin dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi. Sasuke tidak menjawab karena sedang menunduk menatap lantai sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menyatakan cinta.

Lagi sibuknya berpikir, dari arah berlawanan, pemuda berambut merah terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari kelas bermodalkan selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Sial!—kelasku dimana sih?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Saat mata merahnya tertumbuk pada Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung sumringah dan ingin menanyakan letak kelas barunya.

Malang bagi pemuda berambut merah itu, bukannya letak denah kelas yang diterimanya, melainkan pernyataan singkat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"JADILAH PACARKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!—" Seru Sasuke nyaring, tetapi suaranya langsung tercekat ketika mendapati bukan Sakura didepannya melainkan pemuda berambut merah dengan '_name tag_' Kurama di seragamnya.

Kurama terbelalak selama sedetik, tubuhnya kaku karena kaget, "Ka—Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Sasuke bergerak panik.

"Ti—tidak jadi. Aku salah or—"

"Baiklah! Aku menerimamu!" Potong Kurama semangat sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke yang terlonjak kaget.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Kurama." Jelas sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi pernyataan tadi—" Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto yang juga dari arah berlawanan memanggil namanya dengan keras.

.

"SASUKE!" Pemuda pirang itu melambai ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedikit resah. _Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan Naruto ingin mengejekku lagi_. Batin Sasuke dengan rasa marah. _Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, aku akan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Kurama,_ sambung Sasuke dalam hati. _Toh—mereka tidak saling kenal jug—_

"Hoi Naruto!—Sepupu kesayanganku! Sekarang aku pindah di sekolah ini!" Teriak Kurama tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

_Ja—jadi mereka sepupu? Satu keluarga?! ASTAGA! Matilah aku!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Dan begitulah, hubungan rumit ini terus berlanjut hingga ke kelas mereka. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya mengejek Sasuke hanya diam saja ketika pemuda raven itu lewat di samping mejanya. Naruto menganggap Sasuke orang lain dan tidak mempedulikannya.

Ada sedikit rasa sedih dan marah di hati Sasuke, tetapi setidaknya dia sudah berhasil balas dendam pada Naruto.

"Sasuke~" Panggilan mesra dari pintu kelas membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Kurama berdiri disana sambil melambai mesra. Disebelahnya Itachi ikut tersenyum nakal pada adiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Kurama.

"Tentu saja menemuimu, _Honey_~" Jawab Kurama yang mendapat tawa terkekeh dari Itachi. Sasuke harus men-_death glare_ kakaknya itu agar berhenti tertawa.

"Lalu kau?—" Tunjuk Sasuke pada Itachi, "—Untuk apa kesini? Mau menemui Naruto?"

Itachi menggeleng sambil tetap mempertahankan seringai jahilnya, "Tidak—aku disini untuk memberi ucapan selamat padamu karena sudah punya pacar."

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Kurama dan Itachi menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Kebetulan '_cutie fox_' ini sekelas denganku." Jawab itachi sambil mengacak rambut Kurama.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu, Itachi!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, warna rambutmu mirip bulu rubah." Kekeh Itachi yang langsung terbatuk ketika Kurama menyikut perutnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

Baru beberapa detik mereka bicara, percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena dentangan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring. Membuat mereka bertiga langsung terkejut dengan nada senang.

"Sasuke—bagaimana kalau pulang bareng?" Ajak Kurama dengan alis yang turun naik menggoda. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Kurama sudah berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Sepupuku tersayang! Ayo pulang bareng! Koperku masih ada dikelas. Aku belum sempat ke rumahmu untuk menaruh beberapa barang!" Seru Kurama keras. Naruto melirik sebentar kemudian membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Naruto malas. Sasuke bisa melihat kalau Naruto terlihat gusar entah karena apa. Sedangkan Itachi bersiul menggoda.

"Sepertinya pacarku sedang marah." Ucap pemuda tertua Uchiha itu. Kurama mendelik bingung.

"Siapa pacarmu?"

"Tuh—sepupumu." Tunjuk Itachi pada Naruto yang terlihat merapikan bukunya. Kurama tergelak.

"Wah!—Kita berempat benar-benar jodoh!" Sahut pemuda merah itu yang disambut gelak tawa Itachi.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tingkah bodoh 'pacar' dan kakaknya itu, mata onyx nya lebih memilih memandang Naruto yang bergerak menuju pintu kelas.

"Minggir. aku mau pulang." Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab, hanya tubuhnya saja yang beralih dan membiarkan Naruto lewat.

Sebelum Naruto berbelok di arah tikungan koridor, onyx Sasuke tidak lepas-lepasnya menatap punggung pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sikapnya aneh sejak tadi siang." Tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri tetapi bisa terdengar oleh Itachi. pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya diam sebentar lalu tersenyum jahil.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Itachi sudah menebak kalau Naruto cemburu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pacaran dengan Kurama. _Pemuda itu benar-benar gampang ditebak_, pikir Itachi dalam hati. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke, _sayangnya adikku terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kediaman Naruto, pukul 07.00 malam_**

Malam ini Naruto yang mendapat giliran untuk membuat makan malam. Pemuda pirang itu tidak terlihat protes, ia senang mencincang beberapa sayuran dihadapannya, setidaknya mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Membayangkan Sasuke pacaran dengan Kurama semakin menambah kadar emosi di kepala pemuda pirang itu. _Seharusnya aku mencincang Kurama juga, sayangnya dia sibuk beristirahat di dalam kamar. Sial!_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Mata sapphire nya beralih menatap Minato yag sibuk berteriak senang atau loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Naruto selalu tahu kalau ayahnya merupakan pria dengan sifat dan tingkah aneh. Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Minato benar-benar seaneh ini. Pria berumur 38 tahunan itu terkikik geli atau tertawa keras saat bermain dengan Hp nya di sofa ruang keluarga. Naruto yang berada di dapur hanya melirik pria manis itu dengan malas. Naruto dapat menebak kalau ayahnya sibuk mengirim pesan singkat melalui benda kecil di tangannya itu.

"Ada kabar gembira?" Tanya Naruto yang beranjak menuju ayahnya. Minato melirik anaknya dengan pandangan senang. Kepala pirangnya mengangguk semangat sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di Hp miliknya.

"Ayah sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Dia sangat menawan." Ucap Minato yang mendapat tatapan 'dia-mulai-berkencan-lagi' dari Naruto.

"Pasti ayah ditolak." Sahut Naruto dingin. Minato melotot ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Kali ini tidak akan ditolak!" Jawab Minato tegas. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Minato kembali bicara dengan nada heran, "—Kurama sepupumu mana?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sedang istirahat dikamarnya. Perjalanannya kesini membuatnya lelah." Jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja kelelahan. Dia langsung masuk ke sekolah tanpa istirahat sedikit pun, pasti perjalanannya seharian." Kata Minato, "—kalau begitu ayah mau menjenguk ke kamarnya sebentar." Sambung pria pirang itu yang beranjak menuju lantai dua.

Naruto tidak peduli dan memilih menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa sambil merenggangkan otot punggungnya. Lelah.

_**Drrrtt**__**—**__**Drrrtt**_—Hp Minato bergetar di sofa, sepertinya Minato tidak membawa si benda kecil itu bersamanya, membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon ayahnya itu. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar benda kecil itu dengan tulisan 'Fugaku'.

_Mungkin teman kerja ayah_, pikir Naruto.

Sedikit malas, pemuda pirang itu mengangkat panggilan si penelepon. Belum sempat Naruto membuka suara, si penelepon langsung berbicara dengan suara lembut dan menggoda.

"Minato-chan, kau kemana saja?" Ucap si penelepon yang bernama Fugaku tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang menjawab panggilannya adalah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, hatinya sedikit panas. _Apa?__—__kenapa laki-laki ini memanggil ayahku dengan nama Minato-chan? Bukankah itu terlalu__—__intim?_ Pikir Naruto.

Fugaku tidak mempedulikan aksi diam si penjawab teleponnya. Dia menganggap bahwa Minato terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya setelah kejadian tadi siang. Fugaku mengulum senyumnya, "Minato-chan, apakah pantatmu masih sakit?"

.

_Oke__—__ini mulai tidak wajar_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku harap kau masih mencintaiku." Sambung Fugaku lagi.

.

_Men__—__Mencintai?! APA-APAAN INI?! _Teriak Naruto dalam hati yang bersiap menyumpah serapahi si penelepon. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika Naruto melihat ayahnya turun dari tangga dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Minato yang langsung merebut Hp miliknya dari tangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengatupkan bibirnya penuh emosi. Minato sepertinya tidak melihat tatapan tajam anaknya itu karena sekarang sang Namikaze sibuk 'meminta maaf' pada Fugaku. Sesekali Minato terkikik geli atau menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Minato mulai beranjak perlahan menuju kamarnya. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa diketahui ayahnya itu. Di ambang pintu, Naruto bisa melihat ayahnya sibuk berbicara penuh semangat sambil sesekali tergelak keras. Tangan Naruto mengepal marah. Tatapannya tajam memandang Minato.

_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh ayahnya selain dirinya. Minato itu miliknya seorang_, tukas Naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian seringai licik terlihat saat dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar ayahnya dan menutupnya pelan tanpa di ketahui pria Namikaze itu.

Mata Minato tanpa sengaja melirik Naruto yang berada didalam kamarnya. Wajahnya heran saat melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sedikit risih, Minato berusaha menghindar secara halus.

"Naruto, ayah sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerja. Tolong jangan mengganggu dulu ya?" Ucap Minato sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya.

_Rekan kerja, huh?—aku tidak akan tertipu_, Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Minato. Kali ini ditambah tiupan halus di telinga sang ayah.

"Aku menyayangi ayah." Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang Namikaze, membuat sensasi menggelitik di indera pendengaran pria pirang itu. Tanpa sadar Minato mengerang pelan.

.

Fugaku yang berada diseberang telepon hanya terdiam bingung, "Minato-chan? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

.

Minato yang tersadar langsung membalas dengan cepat, "Ah—tidak apa-apa Fugaku-san. Anakku sedang bermanja-manja saja." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

.

Fugaku tertawa kecil, "Anak-anak memang senang bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Aku memakluminya kok."

.

Minato ingin menjawab perkataan Fugaku tetapi suaranya tercekat ketika Naruto mengecup lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Meninggalkan '_kiss mark_' yang bagi Naruto menunjukkan bahwa Minato adalah aset pribadi miliknya.

"Naruto! Cukup!—ayah akan marah kalau kau—mmhhpp—" Protesan pria itu terpotong saat Naruto malah mencumbu bibirnya dengan cepat. Mata jernih Minato terbelalak kaget.

"Naruto!—mmhmmpp—Stop!—Mhhmmphh—" Tukas Minato yang berusaha berontak sambil terus mempertahankan Hp di tangan kanannya.

.

Fugaku yang mendengar suara serak Minato kembali bertanya dengan gelisah, "Minato-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"

.

Minato mencoba untuk menjawab panggilan Fugaku, tetapi bisikan Naruto membuat bulu kuduknya menegang dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ayah—aku akan membuatmu nikmat. Jangan bersuara atau Fugaku akan mendengar desahanmu." Desis Naruto dengan suara sepelan mungkin sehingga yang bisa mendengar perkataannya hanya Minato saja.

Pria berumur 38 tahun itu ingin bertanya apa maksud Naruto, tetapi lagi-lagi suaranya tertahan saat sang anak menyentuh bagian celananya. Kecupan singkat masih diberikan oleh Naruto di leher dan bahu Minato. Membuat Minato bergerak panik kebingungan.

"Naruto! Keusilanmu tidak lucu! Hentikan seka—Hghhh!" Tubuh Minato tersentak saat jari-jari nakal anaknya merayap menuju perutnya dan masuk ke dalam bagian celananya.

.

"Minato-chan? Hallo? Kau kenapa?" Panggil Fugaku.

.

Minato tidak menjawab, tangannya berusaha meredam desahannya ketika Naruto semakin liar menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat sang ayah gemetaran menahan nikmat. Ia kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan menyentuh _nipple_ Minato. Menarik dan memelintirnya pelan. Sesekali dicubitnya karena gemas.

"Naru—Nghhh—Ayah mohon—Ahhh—" Tubuh Minato seakan lemas ketika Naruto kembali menyentuh bagian dalam celananya. Mencengkram miliknya yang setengah berdiri.

Naruto membantu ayahnya untuk bersender pada dinding. Tangan pria itu menangkup pada bidang datar dihadapannya sedangkan tangan lain berusaha mempertahankan telepon genggamnya. Di balik punggungnya, Naruto sibuk mengelus bahkan meremas pantat kenyal ayahnya penuh nafsu.

"Ayah—manis." Bisik Naruto lembut dengan suara yang sanggup membuat wajah Minato memerah.

.

Fugaku semakin gelisah ketika tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Minato, "Hallo? Kau masih disana, Minato-chan?"

.

"Fuga—Hngghh—Ya—aku masih disini—Hhhh—" Jawab Minato sambil mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah tidak terkendali. Naruto yang berada dibelakang punggungnya hanya memberi kecupan ringan di bahu serta pundak ayahnya itu.

"Ayah—aku menyukaimu." Bisik sang anak dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kentara sekali. Minato tidak membalas, ia hanya mencoba menahan getaran nikmat di bagian selangkangannya yang semakin berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum diujungnya. Sesekali tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat jemari Naruto bergerak menuju bagian kenyal di daerah belakangnya, kemudian mengelus dan bahkan menggoda bagian lubang analnya.

_Oh__—__Kami-sama, bunuhlah aku sekarang!_ Jerit Minato dalam hati.

.

Fugaku tersenyum saat mendengar Minato masih berada diseberang telepon, "Oh ya, Minato-chan. Bagaimana kalau besok kau ke rumahku? Aku memikirkan tentang naskah terbaru." Katanya penuh semangat tetapi tertutup dengan nada suara datarnya.

.

Minato mendesah sekali kemudian menjawab perkataan Fugaku, "I—Iya—Nghhh—Baiklah—" Ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Naruto mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang berusaha meredam erangan dan desahan erotisnya. Ia memulai aksinya dengan menjatuhkan Minato ke kasur.

.

.

_**BRUK!**_—

.

.

Fugaku tersentak kaget, "Mi—Minato-chan? Ada apa? Apa kau terjatuh?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit cemas dari arah telepon.

.

.

Minato melotot kesal pada anaknya, "Hentikan Naruto! Ayah—Mhhmmphh—" sekali lagi bibirnya di pagut oleh Naruto tanpa memperbolehkan ayahnya untuk bicara.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan berteriak seperti itu, ayah. Nanti Fugaku dengar." Sahut Naruto dengan seringai liciknya. Minato yang sadar bahwa Fugaku masih meneleponnya langsung cepat-cepat mengambil telepon genggamnya yang terjatuh di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Fugaku—maaf, tadi aku tersandung kurs—AGGHHH!—" Minato berteriak keras saat Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang _virgin_ sang ayah. Pria Namikaze itu tersentak, tubuhnya mengejang dan matanya terbelalak. Napasnya tertahan karena terkejut. Naruto yang menindihinya hanya tersenyum senang.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali mencumbui leher Minato dan meninggalkan beberapa kecupan panas disana. Sedangkan jarinya berusaha mengoyak lebih dalam lubang anal Minato.

"Hentikan—Ahhh—Naruto—jangan—Hghhh!—" Minato mencengkram seprei lebih erat hingga jari-jarinya terasa sakit. Wajahnya memanas karena air mata. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mengecup bibir Minato penuh kelembutan

"Shhh—jangan menangis. Tenanglah, oke?" Sahut Naruto sambil terus mencumbu bibir kecil ayahnya itu. Tangan Naruto beralih menuju ke celananya kemudian melepaskan retsletingnya dengan cepat.

"Ayah—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara yang serak dan menggoda, "—Hisap milikku." Lanjutnya sambil menarik kepala Minato untuk mendekat ke arah batang kejantanannya.

"Naruto—hentikan! Ayah mohon—kita sedarah!" Tegas Minato dengan tangan yang gemetaran menahan tubuh anaknya.

"Aku tahu—sekarang buka mulutmu." Naruto memaksa Minato untuk mengulum benda keras miliknya dengan menggesek-gesekkan pada bibir ayahnya itu.

"Jangan Naruto—ayah memohon padamu—" Minato menangis, dia terisak-isak saat Naruto mulai memasukkan paksa batang kejantanannya di mulut sang Namikaze. Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat sensasi hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan tetes saliva sanggup membuat wajah Minato yang polos menjadi erotis dimata sang Sapphire.

"Ah—ayah—Ahhh—nikmat—Ahhh" Naruto mendorong pinggulnya maju dan mundur di dalam rongga mulut ayahnya. Minato bahkan hampir tersedak batang kemaluan Naruto. Penis anaknya itu berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya. Getir dan lengket.

"Hnnghh!—Hmphh—" Minato hampir saja muntah saat Naruto mempercepat sodokan dikerongkongan mulutnya. basah penuh cairam pre-cum. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari mulut ayahnya dengan suara _**-Plop-**_ keras. Minato masih terisak menangis. Dia tidak menyangka anak kesayangannya akan berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Dulu Naruto selalu memangis dalam pelukannya saat ada petir, atau merengek minta mainan baru. Tetapi sekarang, Minato bahkan tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri. Naruto yang sekarang sangat—berbeda.

"Ayah—" Naruto memanggil pelan dengan nada serak, Minato cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan—Ayah mohon—jangan sakiti ayah." Isak Minato sambil mundur ketakutan di sisi ranjang. Naruto tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis seperti biasanya melainkan seringai ganjil. Minato sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti ayah. Aku janji." Ucap sang Sapphire yang merangkak menuju ayahnya. Telepon genggam millik Minato di buang Naruto ke lantai. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sang Namikaze yang menatapnya penuh kengerian.

"Aku akan membuat ayah merasa nikmat." Sambungnya lagi yang mulai menarik kaki Minato dan membuka paha putih itu lebar-lebar. Minato semakin menangis. Tetapi suara tangisannya kembali tercekat saat Naruto mengocok penisnya kuat. Suara becek dari pre-cum nya hampir membuat Minato gila. Dia menyukai sentuhan Naruto. Dia ingin lebih—tapi tidak! Ia tidak boleh terhanyut oleh buaian kelembutan sang anak.

"Kau menyukainya, ayah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada parau sambil menghirup wangi tubuh sang Namikaze.

Minato menggeleng keras, tangannya terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Hentikan—Ahhh—Ayah—Benci—"

"Benarkah?—Bagaimana kalau ini?" Goda Naruto lagi. Minato tersentak kaget saat Naruto mendekatinya. Matanya terbelalak ketakutan ketika Naruto memposisikan penisnya di lubang sang Namikaze.

Minato mencoba melawan. Dia berusaha menendang bahkan berontak lebih kuat. Sayangnya, tenaga nya masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawan nafsu sang anak.

Naruto mendesis pelan.

"Aku ingin memiliki ayah."

"Naruto! Jangan—ARGHHHHH!" Tubuh kurus Minato tersentak, punggungnya melengkung ke atas, dan matanya terbelalak ketika batang kejantanan Naruto menghantam lubang analnya. Sakit. Perih. Sesak. Untuk sesaat Minato merasa dadanya dihantam dengan hebat sehingga dia tidak bisa bernapas.

Naruto mencium bibir Minato, "Di dalammu hangat." Ucapnya pelan. Minato menggeleng ke kiri dan kekanan dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulutnya terus memohon pada sang anak untuk berhenti.

"Naruto hentikan—Ahhk! Sakit!—" Minato mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto lagi. Tetapi tangannya langsung ditahan, sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah saat batang kejantanan Naruto kembali menghantam lubangnya.

Tubuh minato tersentak beberapa kali. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba mencari oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Sedangkan diatasnya, Naruto terus menggagahinya layaknya seekor anjing yang haus nafsu.

"Ahhh—Ayah aku memperkosamu. Ahhh—nikmat—ayah—" Racau Naruto yang membuka mulutnya saking nikmatnya. Pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat. Membuat suara becek dari lubang Minato.

"Ahhh—Naruto—Ahhh—aku ayahmu—Hgghh! Hentikan!" Minato sekali lagi mencoba meronta-ronta. Dan tetap saja, hasilnya nihil!—tubuhnya tidak kuat melawan tenaga Naruto yang terus mengobak-abik lubang analnya dengan batang kejantanan yang terus berdenyut.

Naruto menyeringai senang, tangannya terulur untuk mencengkram penis Minato yang berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum diujungnya. Naruto berbisik pelan di telingga Minato.

"Bukankah 'ini' yang membuatku hidup didunia—" Katanya sambil mengocok penis Minato, "—terima kasih ayah. Aku ingin melihat diriku saat menjadi sperma."Lanjutnya yang membuat Minato terisak menangis.

"Kushina—maafkan aku—" Lirih Minato sambil menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya tersentak karena tangis dan kesedihan. Sedangkan Naruto menyisir rambut sang ayah dengan lembut.

"Shhh—tenanglah. Aku anakmu. Bukankah nikmat di gagahi oleh anak sendiri, ayah?" Ucap Naruto yang terus mempercepat sodokannya di lubang Minato. Desahan dan erangan semakin membuat Naruto menggila. Lubang ayahnya hangat. Dari pria ini, dia bisa lahir didunia dan dari sperma ini, ibunya bisa melahirkannya. Ah—Nikmat.

Pikiran Naruto benar-benar kosong karena otaknya sudah diselimuti nafsu bejat. desahan ayahnya, tangisan ayahnya dan rintihan pria itu membuat Naruto semakin kalap untuk terus menyetubuhi ayahnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ahhhk!—Ahhk! Naruto!" Minato mengerang semakin keras. Dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan hentakkan nikmat saat prostatnya di hantam oleh batang kejantanan sang anak.

"Ayah—Ahhh—nikmat—Aku menggagahimu—Enak—Ahhh"

"Naruto—cukup—Ahhk! Ayah mau keluar! Hentikan!—" Minato mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan erat. Penisnya berdenyut lebih keras saat tangan sang Sapphire terus mengocoknya semakin cepat.

"Keluarkan ayah—aku ingin melihat diriku saat menjadi sperma." Bisik Naruto dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, sesekali diciumnya bibir Minato penuh sayang. Batang kejantannya menggesek lubang sang Namikaze semakin kasar dan cepat. Beberapa cairan menetes dari lubang anal ayahnya itu. Membuat suara becek yang terus menggema di kamar.

"Naruto—ayah—keluar—Ahhhkk!" Tubuh Minato mengejang hebat. Batang kemaluannya berkedut-kedut liar kemudian cairan putih kental miliknya menyembur keluar dan terciprat di sekitar wajah Naruto.

Otot perut pemuda pirang itu juga ikut mengejang, erangannya dan dengusannya semakin keras, "Ahhk!—keluar! Ayah!—Agghh!" pinggulnya menghentak-hentak beberapa kali untuk melepaskan hasrat nafsunya di dalam lubang Minato. Setelah miliknya terperah habis, Naruto mulai melepaskan penisnya secara perlahan. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas sang ayah yang mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ayah—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara lirih. Bukan dengan suara menggoda seperti sebelumnya.

Minato tidak membalas dan hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terisak menangis.

"—aku minta maaf." Lanjut Naruto seraya mendekap tubuh Minato dalam dadanya.

Sang Namikaze tidak protes dan membiarkan anaknya untuk memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang terguncang karena isakan.

.

.

Di lantai, telepon genggamnya masih belum di non-aktifkan. Fugaku yang berada di seberang telepon hanya terdiam bingung. Dia mencoba berkali-kali memanggil Minato tetapi hanya suara aneh yang terdengar.

"Mungkin Minato-chan sedang sibuk menonton '_blue film_'—" Bisiknya pelan, "—dasar laki-laki." Lanjut Fugaku sambil menahan senyumnya kemudian memilih mematikan sambungannya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Minato mulai tenang. Tidak ada isakan maupun tangisan lagi dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto lega. Dengan lembut sang sapphire menarik tangan Namikaze dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

"Ayah—kau masih marah padaku?" bisik Naruto lembut. Minato tidak menjawab, hanya gelengan pelan kepalanya yang lemah sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan sang anak.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku—"

"Naruto—" Minato memotong perkataan Naruto, "—aku sudah berhubungan dengan Fugaku."

Nyeri. Naruto hanya merasa dadanya langsung terasa sesak tapi tidak sesakit dulu saat ayahnya berkencan dengan beberapa cewek-cewek murahan itu. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan ayah. Aku janji." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Minato. "Tidurlah. Aku menyayangimu." Sambung Naruto sambil mengecup bahu sang Namikaze lembut.

Naruto mengambil pakaiannya di lantai, memakainya cepat, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar, Minato bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menatap Naruto.

"Aku—aku selalu menyayangimu, Naruto." Sahut Minato, "—sebagai anakku yang paling kusayang." Lanjutnya lirih.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "aku tahu. Terima kasih—ayah." Ia keluar dengan pelan kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan suara berderak kecil.

.

.

"Mau apel, Naruto?" Suara Kurama membuat Naruto menoleh kaget. Sepupunya itu bersandar malas di balik pintu kamar. Naruto yakin Kurama melihat segalanya. Oh—ya ampun, mungkin lain kali dia harus mengunci pintu rapat-rapat atau memasang kamera pengintai agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu 'kesenangannya' lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto tajam. Kurama mengedikkan bahu bosan.

"Sekitar berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu—" Jawabnya sambil menggigit apel, "—Ah aku ingat, sejak kau mulai menggerayangi Minato-san." Lanjutnya dengan seringai jahil memperlihatkan gigi runcing kecilnya yang membuat Naruto ingin mencabik-cabik wajahnya itu.

"Minggir Kurama." Desak Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Kurama dari hadapannya. Langkahnya berdebam keras saat menaiki tangga. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, pemuda berambut merah itu hanya terkikik geli seraya mengikuti Naruto.

"Jadi, katakan padaku—" Kurama berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto sebelum pemuda pirang itu sempat menyentuh kenopnya. "—bagaimana perasaanmu setelah 'memperkosa' ayahmu sendiri?" Lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu lagi. Naruto mendelik ke arahnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir dari depan kamarku." Desis Naruto tajam. Kurama mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda orang menyerah kemudian membungkuk layaknya _butler_ bangsawan Inggris dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Naruto—" Kurama mengikuti pemuda pirang itu ke dalam kamar, "—apa Minato berharga bagimu?" Tanyanya sambil duduk ditepi kasur Naruto.

"Sangat." Jawab Naruto tegas sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi belajar. Kurama terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau aku? Apa aku berharga bagimu juga?" Kurama menatap Naruto tajam. Tatapan matanya meminta jawaban segera dari bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mendesah lelah, dia menyentuh tengkuk lehernya untuk memberikan sedikit pijatan di bagian ototnya yang kaku, "Ya—aku rasa." ucapnya ragu.

Kurama mendengus pelan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto karena kesal. "Kau rasa, huh? _Well_—jawaban yang bagus." Sahutnya sarkastik.

"Oh ayolah, Kurama—kau kesal karena hal itu? Dewasalah sedikit."

"Yeah—dewasa." Lagi-lagi Kurama membalasnya dengan lebih sarkastik.

Naruto menghela napas lagi kemudian berjalan menuju sepupunya itu.

"Hei—" Naruto memanggilnya pelan, "—aku tidak membencimu, oke? Jadi jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu."

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mata berbinar cerah.

_Oh hentikan tatapan berbinar layaknya orang idiot seperti itu, karena aku tidak tahan melihatnya_, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda pirang itu, mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban Kurama. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan sepupunya yang menyeringai senang saat mengetahui Naruto juga menyukainya.

"Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan, Kurama—" Sahut Naruto lagi, sambil menarik leher si pemuda bergigi runcing itu untuk mendekat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sepupu—" Jawab Kurama lagi yang mulai menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Naruto.

"Hm—" Balas Naruto singkat karena bibirnya sibuk memberikan cumbuan pada Kurama yang entah kenapa menikmati ciumannya.

"Naruto—lidahku butuh dimanja." Ucap Kurama nakal, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pelan. Tatapan matanya yang seperti anjing itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti—" Jawab Naruto yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjiat lidah Kurama. Dengusan napas sepupunya itu membuat Naruto yakin kalau Kurama senang diperlakukan lembut begini.

"Kau—hmphh—suka—Kurama?" Goda Naruto lagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak menjawab dan memilih menarik kepala pirang Naruto untuk semakin mendekat dan memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada lidahnya.

"Aku—suka—hmphhh—Naruto—" Kurama melepaskan pagutannya sebentar kemudian menjilat leher dan pipi sepupunya itu dengan semangat. Bahkan Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan pada Kurama kalau dia mirip seperti seekor anjing yang manis.

Naruto memasukkan jarinya di mulut Kurama. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Sesekali Naruto menarik atau mengocok pelan rongga mulut Kurama karena gemas. Beberapa tetes saliva mengalir deras di sela bibir pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ah—Naruto benar-benar terbuai dengan wajah erotis sepupunya itu. Dengan gigi taring mungil, lidah yang basah dan mata merah yang memikat. Kombinasi sempurna untuk menjadi pemuda yang digilai oleh cewek-cewek. Naruto menyisir pelan rambut merah Kurama yang sedikit berantakan namun panjang itu, kemudian tangannya berhenti lagi di bibir tipis yang menggoda iman Naruto.

Naruto menarik lidah sepupunya dengan lembut, "Mau bermain sebentar, anjing kecilku?" Goda sang Uzumaki.

"Woof—Woof—" Kurama menjawabnya dengan gonggongan pelan. Taring mungilnya mengigit jari Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Oke—oke—" Naruto meraih celananya untuk menurunkannya pelan. Penis pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Kurama. Terlihat sedikit cairan sperma dari hubungannya dengan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto mencium bibir Kurama pelan.

"Mau membersihkan milikku?" Kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan miliknya di depan bibir sepupunya itu. Kurama menyeringai pelan.

"Woof—" Jawabnya sambil menjilat ujung batang kejantanan Naruto. Membuat tubuh _tan_ itu tersentak menahan nikmat. Cairan sperma di jilat rakus oleh Kurama bahkan kini gigi taringnya ikut andil dalam memuaskan Naruto.

"Kurama—" Naruto memanggil lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mendongak menatap sepupunya itu.

"Adha apha?" Tanya Kurama lagi dengan mulut yang penuh batang kejantana Naruto. pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab dan hanya melepaskan penisnya dari kuluman Kurama. Bibir Naruto kembali mencium mulut pemuda berambut merah itu dengan dengusan yang cepat.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar, oke?" Ucap Naruto yang disambut senyuman polos dari Kurama yang terlihat girang. mungkin kalau pemuda berambut merah itu punya ekor, ekornya akan bergoyang-goyang senang.

Naruto berjongkok, kemudian menarik restleting Kurama dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Batang kejantanan pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat keras dengan pre-cum yang terus menetes diujungnya.

Kurama menggigit bibirnya, "Naruto—tolong." Ucapnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "kau tahu cara memohon, anjing kecilku?"

Kurama mengangguk pelan, "Woof—Woof—" gonggongnya lagi.

"_Good boy_—" Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis Kurama kemudian mengulumnya dalam sekali hisapan. Tubuh langsing dihadapannya bergetar hebat. Bahkan Kurama harus mencengkram seprei agar tidak gemetaran.

Naruto menjilat dan memainkan batang kejantanan Kurama di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali dia menghisap ujungnya dengan suara _-slurrp-_ kecil. Tangan Naruto yang lain meremas-remas dua buah kantong dibawah kejantanan sepupunya itu.

Benda keras milik Kurama berdenyut hebat dan Naruto tahu apa artinya itu. Dengan sigap, Naruto melepaskan kulumannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Kurama untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Naruto—Ahhh—"

"Shhh—aku akan membuatmu nikmat, anjing kecilku." Naruto memberi kecupan hangat di kening Kurama untuk menenangkan libido sepupunya itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menangkupkan batang kejantanannya ke penis Kurama lalu mengocoknya secara bersamaan. Gesekan penis mereka membuat suara becek yang nyaring. Bahkan Naruto merasa tangannya licin karena pre-cum mereka berdua. Basah dan lengket. Dua kata yang membuat napas mereka menjadi tesengal-sengal tidak beraturan.

"Anhh—Naruto—Enak—" Desah Kurama sambil menggigit bibir Naruto. pemuda pirang itu membalas dengan dengusan nafsu.

"Ya—enak—Ahhh—" tangan Naruto terus mengocok miliknya dan milik Kurama yang terus berdenyut liar. Sesekali jarinya menggelitik bagian ujung penis sepupunya itu, membuat Kurama melenguh nikmat.

"Kurama—Hhhh—Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang erotis." Pinta Naruto sambil mengelus-elus dada sang sepupu. Kurama menyeringai jahil sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Woof—Woof—" Jawab Kurama dengan gonggongan kecil. Tangannya merayap menuju _nipple_-nya sendiri, memainkannya dengan menarik-narik atau memelintirnya pelan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Dia terbuai dengan pemandangan tubuh Kurama yang semakin dilihat semakin erotis.

Lenguhannya. Desahannya. Erangannya. Benar-benar membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. pemuda pirang itu bahkan mencium dan memagut bibir sepupunya supaya terus memberi kenikmatan pada mulutnya.

Kurama melenguh pelan saat merasa penis miliknya berdenyut tak terkendali.

"Ahhh—Naruto—aku mau—keluar—ahhh."

"Aku—juga—Kurama—Hghh!" Naruto mengocok dengan tempo yang semakin keras dan cepat, sesekali remasan membuat tubuh Kurama mengejang tertahan. Napas mereka beradu dan beberapa cumbuan panas diberikan Naruto pada bibir Kurama. Sedikit lumatan lidah dan saliva. Membuat Kurama mengerang penuh nafsu.

Naruto mencium bibir sepupunya semakin _intens_. Dengus napasnya semakin keras dan otot perutnya mengejang hebat. Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Naruto—Aku—Ahhh—keluar! Ahhkkk!" Tubuh Kurama bergetar hebat saat cairan putih kentalnya meluncur keluar dan menyemprot ke bagian perutnya.

"Aku—juga—Hgghhh!" Naruto menahan erangan dengan tubuh yang juga tak kalah hebat bergetar ketika rasa nikmat membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh sari putih miliknya. Cairan hangat meluncur keluar dan menodai wajah Kurama yang tersengal-sengal.

Naruto mendekat dan menjilat spermanya sendiri yang ada diwajah sepupunya itu.

"Naruto—" Kurama memanggil pelan.

"Hm—?"

"Terima kasih—aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kurama lagi.

Naruto berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan nada serak dari suaranya.

"Ya—aku juga menyukaimu." Sahut Naruto seraya mencium bibir Kurama lembut. Dia memang tidak membenci sepupunya itu, bahkan kalau boleh jujur dia menyukai permainan 'panas' mereka seperti waktu-waktu dulu saat masih berumur 10 tahun. Kurama yang polos dan dirinya yang masih belum tahu apa-apa. Berciuman dan bermain layaknya orang dewasa. Mengingat hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang tidurlah Kurama, oke?"

"Hm—baiklah." Jawab pemuda berambut merah itu singkat. Dan di detik selanjutnya, Kurama sudah bergelung dalam pelukan Naruto yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

Hari minggu merupakan hari liburan yang ditunggu Naruto. Setidaknya di hari itu dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tetapi nyatanya tidak setenang yang dipikirkannya ketika Kurama malah mengundang Sasuke dan Itachi ke rumah dan menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan bermain_ video games_.

Dan inilah mereka berempat. Duduk di kamar Naruto yang luas dengan sedikit canggung. _Well_—mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto saja yang bersikap canggung, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Itachi memilih tertawa bersama sambil bermain _video games_.

"Itachi kau curang!" Seru Kurama kesal sambil menyikut perut sang Uchiha itu dengan keras. Itachi hanya tergelak senang.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa main, _cutie fox_." Balas Itachi lagi sambil mengacak rambut Kurama.

Naruto hanya meneguk _cola_ yang diminumnya sambil menonton kedua orang bodoh itu bermain _racing games_. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih duduk diam di lantai dengan buku ditangannya. Pemuda raven itu sibuk membaca buku untuk mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh Naruto yang saat itu hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk air liur—terpesona.

"Oi Naruto—kau tidak ikut main?" Tanya Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat yang memilih duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kurama melirik Sasuke, "Sasuke-chan—" panggilnya mesra, "—sini duduk dipangkuanku." Kata Kurama lagi sambil menepuk pangkuannya dengan genit.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman antara ingin menuruti permintaan pemuda berambut merah itu atau tidak. Onyx nya melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda pirang itu membalas tatapannya tanpa bicara apapun. Sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli dan memilih meneguk_ cola_-nya kembali.

Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menghempaskan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Kurama.

"Anak pintar." Puji Kurama sambil merengkuh pemuda raven itu dalam pelukannya.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas lalu beranjak menuju Itachi.

"Itachi-san, kau mau minum?" Tawar Naruto.

"Ya, boleh." Jawab Itachi lagi yang siap-siap menerima kaleng _cola_ dari Naruto. Bukannya kaleng _cola_ yang diterima, Naruto malah meminum isinya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum senang sambil menerima minumannya dengan cara _mouth-to-mouth_ itu.

Kurama bersiul nakal, sedangkan Sasuke bergerak gelisah dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto bisa melihat kalau onyx Sasuke terlihat marah dan murka. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

Kurama mencibir kecil saat Naruto dan Itachi melepaskan pagutan mereka, "Sasuke, aku juga mau seperti mereka." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang terlihat membersihkan sisa _cola_ dan air liur dari sela bibirnya.

"Baiklah—" Kata Sasuke yang bersiap-siap meminum _cola_ dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kurama.

Sebelum sentuhan bibir itu terjadi, Naruto sudah melemparkan kaleng _cola_ ke arah kepala Kurama dengan suara _**-DUGH!-**_ nyaring, "Tuh—minum!" Tegas Naruto lagi.

Kurama cemberut, "Aku tidak mau, aku ingin Sasuke yang—"

"Aku. Bilang. Minum. Sekarang!" Desis Naruto yang membuat Kurama langsung memucat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda bergigi runcing itu meminum dengan cibiran jengkel.

Sasuke hanya melirik tajam pada Naruto karena mengganggu acara ciumannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda raven itu bisa melihat sunggingan senyum di sudut bibir Naruto. _Ah—ingin sekali rasanya menghajar wajah tan yang sombong itu._ Jerit hati Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Kata Itachi, "—bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan? Yah—sekalian _double date_." Lanjutnya yang membuat semua mata memandangnya tertarik, kecuali Sasuke yang memang sangat anti untuk pergi ke tempat yang ramai.

"Ide bagus! Lagipula hari ini hari minggu. Taman hiburan pasti sangat ramai dan seru." Balas Kurama setuju. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kurama pada pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk malas ditepi ranjang.

"Terserah saja."

"Kalau kau, Sasuke?" Kurama kembali bertanya pada pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Aku ikut saja." Jawabnya pasrah. Yang mendapat pelukan mesra dari Kurama sambil mengatakan 'Sasuke-chan manis!'. Naruto yang melihat hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan—" Itachi kembali bicara, "—sore ini kita akan ke taman hiburan!" Serunya semangat.

"Yeah!" Balas Kurama yang tak kalah semangatnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa suara.

.

"Itachi-san. Bukankah kita harus pulang sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke yang memecah suasana gembira itu. Kakaknya melirik jam tangan kemudian melotot kaget.

"Ah benar—ayo Sasuke kita pulang, kalau tidak ayah akan khawatir." Balas Itachi sambil beranjak keluar. "Kyuubi—bantu aku dibawah sebentar." Sambung Itachi yang menarik kerah si pemuda berambut merah.

"Bantu apa sih? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Kau itu teman sekelasku! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma-sensei. Cepat!"

"Kenapa kau malah membawa buku pelajaran kesini?" Protes Kyuubi lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, besok tugasnya harus dikumpul. Ayolah _cutie fox_." Godanya dengan nada memaksa. Sesekali kerlingan genit yang membuat Kurama mual.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kali ini Kurama pasrah ditarik Itachi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri canggung.

.

"Jadi—" Naruto membuka suara, "—kau mau pulang?"

"Ya—aku harus bersiap-siap ke taman hiburan nanti sore." Ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan beberapa bukunya. Sebelum pemuda raven itu beranjak menuju pintu kamar, Naruto sudah menarik lengannya pelan. Sasuke menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Naruto bergerak gelisah sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Bolehkah—aku menciummu?" Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tercengang, "Kau—apa? Jangan gila Naruto! Aku sekarang resmi menjadi pacar Kurama!" Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Resmi? Oh ayolah—aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Kurama."

"Itu tidak penting! Karena sekarang aku resmi pacaran dengan Kurama, Naruto!—" Ucapnya tegas. "—kalau begitu, aku permisi!" Lanjutnya yang langsung berbalik.

"Sasuke!—" Naruto menarik Sasuke lebih keras dengan nada suara mengancam. "—jangan macam-macam denganku! Aku tidak segan untuk memaksamu!"

"Aku Bilang Lepaskan Aku!" Serunya marah.

Naruto tidak melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Sasuke. Ia dengan gusar menarik tubuh langsing itu dalam dekapannya dengan sekali tarikan kuat. Sasuke mencoba meronta dan berontak.

Percuma!—pemuda raven itu tahu kalau tenaganya tidak sebanding melawan Naruto yang sedang murka. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Naruto mendorongnya ke dinding kamar dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Lengannya dicengkram dan tertekan di tembok dingin. Kakinya ingin menendang perut Naruto tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat sang sapphire mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

"Naru—mhhmpph—apa yang—mpphhh—kau lakukan—" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan bibirnya dari cumbuan panas Naruto. Sayangnya, usahanya tidak berhasil. Karena sekarang sang Uzumaki menahan kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk tetap memberi cumbuan pada mulut yang haus kenikmatan itu.

Tubuh Sasuke yang semula berontak, kini mulai melemas dan membiarkan nafsu menguasai akal bejatnya. Dia tidak bergerak dan hanya mengerang lemah saat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan menggoda organ dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke hampir mendesah kecewa saat Naruto melepaskan pagutan bibirnya tiba-tiba. Mata biru jernih itu menatap sang onyx dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikanku, sekaranglah saatnya. Karena aku tidak janji akan bisa menghentikan tubuhku sendiri." Ucap Naruto tegas dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke menunduk diam, ia berusaha mengatur detak jantung dan napasnya. "Aku—tidak menyuruhmu berhenti. Aku sudah bilang, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli." Katanya hampir berbisik tetapi dapat didengar oleh pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bertindak layaknya binatang." Tegasnya lagi seakan-akan memberi peringatan pada Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya diam. Tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, ia memilih menunggu Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menarik dagu Sasuke, memberi kecupan menggoda di bibir ranum itu. Sasuke mendengus pelan ketika sensasi hangat napas pemuda pirang itu menyentuh wajahnya. Nikmat dan menggelitik. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk membalas kecupan Naruto, memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk bertindak lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Kembali Naruto memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dan memaksa masuk ke rongga mulut Sasuke. Menyentuh beberapa bagian dalam yang membuat sang onyx terlena dalam kenikmatan singkat itu.

Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah perlahan saat Naruto mulai mengelus bagian perutnya. Memainkan jari-jarinya di atas kulit yang sensitif itu, memberi rangsangan kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Naru—mhhmphh—" Sang onyx memanggil dengan suara tercekat saat Naruto memainkan tangannya di balik celana Sasuke. Menarik retsletingnya kemudian menyusup ke balik kain untuk mencari benda menonjol yang mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Ahhkk!—" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto berhasil menemukan benda miliknya yang berdiri tegang.

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai senang dan kembali memberi kecupan di pipi, bibir bahkan leher Sasuke.

Sungguh!—Naruto sudah tergila-gila pada pemuda raven didepannya ini. Dia ingin menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke. Mencumbuinya hingga mabuk. Dan memberinya kenikmatan hingga Sasuke memohon ampun. _Ah__—__pasti sangat menyenangkan_, pikir Naruto.

Sayangnya niat Naruto harus dihentikan karena Itachi dan Kurama sudah kembali. Dengan sedikit kaget dan canggung, Sasuke mencoba menjauh dari Naruto yang sedang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Itachi melirik mereka tanpa curiga sedikitpun, "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang." Ajak sang Uchiha tertua yang ditanggapi anggukan paham oleh adiknya.

Kurama terlihat cemberut karena 'pacarnya' itu akan pulang tetapi langsung sumringah saat Sasuke mengecup pipinya sebentar, "Aku pulang. Nanti sore kita kan bertemu lagi." Kata pemuda raven itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Ok. Kita akan bertemu di taman hiburan tepat jam 4 sore." Kata Kurama mengingatkan lagi.

"Baiklah. Jam 4 sore." Ulang Itachi yang sudah beranjak pergi bersama Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Uchiha bersaudara itu dalam diam. Disebelahnya Kurama hanya terkikik sebentar pada Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Kurama?"

"Beritahu aku—" Kurama merangkul bahu Naruto, "—kau menyukai pacarku kan?"

"A—Apa?"

Kurama memutar bola matanya bosan, "oh ayolah—aku dan Itachi sempat melihat kalian berciuman. _Jezzz_—kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya bilang saja. Toh tidak ada masalah denganku." Lanjut Kurama lagi yang ingin berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menarik lengan Kurama heran, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kurama yang tidak mengerti.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya bingung, "Maksudku—Sasuke itu pacarmu dan—"

"Dengar, Naruto—" Kurama memotong perkataan sepupunya itu, "—asal kau tahu, aku dan Sasuke pacaran karena 'ketidak sengajaan'. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. _Well_—aku sih tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin mengambilnya dariku." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Naruto melongo.

Kurama menyeringai jahil sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, "dari awal, aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke, matamu tidak bisa membohongiku." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa keras meninggalkan Naruto yang berdecak kesal dengan wajah memerah.

.

"Kalau tahu begitu, aku teruskan saja niat 'iblis' ku pada Sasuke tadi—Sial!" Rutuk Naruto seraya menyumpah serapahi Kurama.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: **

**Maaf kalau gaje *bungkuk badan***

**Dan—Eng Ing Eng—Siapa yang request NaruMina? ayo tunjuk tangan #Plak (author ditabok massa) XD**

**Maaf kalo adegan NaruMina nya sedikit dan kalah erotis dibandingkan Fugaku. Aku ngetiknya sambil teriak-teriak "Naruto! Jangan perkosa ayahmu! Naruto!" Dan sialnya jariku malah lebih suka membuat Minato semakin tersiksa #PLAK XD Hueheheh~**

**.**

**Hubungan Naruto dan Kurama hanya sekedar sepupu, tapi entah kenapa disini terlihat erotis =='**

**oke, salahkan otak saya yang ingin banyak hubungan yang complicated di antara para char. Muahahaha #plak (author digampar massa)**

**.**

**RnR Please ^^**

**.**

**Special thanks:**Yama-chan Naru-S, uki si lily putih, Nitya-chan, RichiMichi , Subaru Abe, pingki954, yuufujoshi, ash, NaruSasuNaruMina, yhanie tea 5, MORPH, Black LIly, GanymedeSeth, Lumina Lulison, Naarusuke, lopheu, Nia Yuuki, Aicinta, amidesu, Viviandra Phanthom, yuharu kouji, Ottobre II, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, yume edogawa, Akasaka Kirachiha, BakaFujo, Runriran, Calico Neko, The Biggest Fan Of Yunjae, Sunny, Anditafitri4, tetchan, ai, icah he, ** Untuk semua yang udah baca n review... I LOVE U ALL! MUAH!**

Yama-chan Naru-S, uki si lily putih, Nitya-chan, RichiMichi , Subaru Abe, pingki954, yuufujoshi, ash, NaruSasuNaruMina, yhanie tea 5, MORPH, Black LIly, GanymedeSeth, Lumina Lulison, Naarusuke, lopheu, Nia Yuuki, Aicinta, amidesu, Viviandra Phanthom, yuharu kouji, Ottobre II, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, yume edogawa, Akasaka Kirachiha, BakaFujo,


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruMina, NaruIta/ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruKyuu/KyuuNaru, FugaSasu (Chap ini ada lemon NaruSasu)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.**

* * *

**_Konoha's Amusement Park, Pukul 04.00 Sore_**

Taman hiburan memang tempat yang mengasyikkan. _No doubt!_—tapi bagi Sasuke menunggu dua bersaudara Uzumaki disini merupakan suatu kesialan. Terlebih lagi Itachi berdandan norak dengan kemeja hawaii warna warni cerah bunga dan celana pendek warna putih. Gosh! Memalukan!

"Bisakah kau berdandan lebih kasual? Maksudku—yang tidak** memalukan**." Ucap Sasuke sinis dengan nada penuh penekanan di kata 'memalukan'.

Disebelahnya, Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil, "Bagiku ini kasual."

"_Seriously_? Well—bagiku itu sangat tidak masuk akal." Balas Sasuke sambil merapikan baju lengan panjangnya yang berwarna gelap. Celana panjang hitamnya membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih menawan.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar, "Bukankah aku terlihat keren?" Tanyanya sambil bergaya angkuh. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itachi—_please_—lebih baik kau beli baju sana. Setidaknya jangan berdandan memalukan begitu." Kata Sasuke setengah memaksa.

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih keren berpakaian begini."

"Astaga! Cepat beli baju dan ganti sana!" Sasuke mendorong Itachi untuk pergi ke salah satu toko baju yang berada di sekitar taman hiburan. Itachi ingin berontak tetapi begitu melihat tatapan _death glare_ sang adik, dengan terpaksa dia masuk ke toko pakaian sambil menggerutu.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil bersender malas di depan toko. Menunggu Itachi untuk membeli baju. _Mudah-mudahan dia berpakaian normal kali ini_, harap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 04.10 Sore. Dua bersaudara Uzumaki itu memang benar-benar lelet dalam menepati janji.

"Yooo—_Honey!_—" Seruan Kurama membuat Sasuke menoleh ke samping. Di arah tikungan jalan, mata onyxnya melihat Kurama yang sedang melambai ke arahnya dengan semangat, sedangkan disebelah Kurama terlihat Naruto yang berjalan malas.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Kurama sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menggeleng pelan, matanya masih melirik sekilas pada sosok Naruto. Tubuh tegap dengan jacket sport hitam bergaris orange, dan celana panjang bermotif militer makin membuat pemuda pirang itu terlihat keren. Ah—bukan. Tetapi menakjubkan.

"Sasuke?—" Kurama memanggil.

"Ah—iya?"

"Dimana Itachi?" Tanya Kurama penasaran. Naruto juga ikut melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Oh—dia kusuruh membeli baju dengan model yang lebih waras." Ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk toko pakaian yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kurama dan Naruto ikut menoleh sekilas, tetapi detik selanjutnya mereka terkejut ketika melihat sosok Itachi yang keluar dari toko dengan gaya angkuh. Sasuke yang bingung mencoba ikut menatap ke belakang. _Apakah kakaknya itu berpakaian konyol lagi?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Saat Sasuke berpaling, dia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah seperti 'Kau Konyol!' atau 'Pakaian Yang Norak' tetapi begitu melihat Itachi berdiri tegap dengan _T-shirt_ putih dibalut jacket _fleece_ warna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam membuat Sasuke terpana sesaat. _Well_—kalau boleh jujur, Sasuke ingin berteriak pada Itachi sambil mengatakan '_Gosh! You're Awesome, Dude!_'.

Itachi berdehem sebentar, "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanyanya sombong. Sasuke ingin mengatakan 'lumayan' tetapi suaranya tertahan saat Naruto mulai bicara.

"Kau keren." Puji pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah terpesona. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat kagum ketika memandang sosok Itachi sekarang. Sasuke sedikit menyesal, seharusnya ia membiarkan kakaknya itu berpenampilan bodoh saja.

"Yuk jalan." Ajak Itachi yang pergi lebih dulu diikuti oleh Naruto disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka, Sasuke dan Kurama mengikuti dalam diam.

.

Saat masuk ke taman hiburan, mata onyx Sasuke kelihatan risih ketika beberapa gerombolan cewek menunjuk-nunjuk kagum ke arah mereka berempat. _Well_—sebenarnya mereka melirik penuh tatapan menggoda kepada Naruto dan Itachi. Dan itu menambah rasa bete di wajah Sasuke.

"Mereka pasangan yang keren kan?" Kata Kurama sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menatapnya bingung tetapi sedetik kemudian mengangguk setuju saat menyadari bahwa Kurama membicarakan tentang Naruto dan Itachi.

"Ya—sangat keren." Ucap Sasuke masam. Kurama tergelak.

"Kau iri atau cemburu?"

"Iri? Cemburu?—Jangan konyol." Tepis Sasuke saat Kurama kembali mengelus rambut ravennya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada Kurama yang terkikik geli disampingnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap area taman hiburan. Mata onyxnya berkeliling melihat wahana permainan. _Scary House, Jet Coaster, Ferris Wheel_, dan wahana yang terlihat—Err—menantang? Sejujurnya—Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Ia lebih suka wahana yang tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan. Setidaknya dengan tambahan suasana romantis mungkin?

Sasuke melirik Naruto saat memikirkan kata '**romantis'**, kemudian pikirannya teralih ketika melihat Kurama sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah balon berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk malas. Kurama memutar bola mata kesal.

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Tentu saja balon. Dan ini untukmu, Sasuke." Kurama menyerahkan balonnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Pemuda raven itu mengambilnya tanpa protes.

"Thanks." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Balasannya?—" Kata Kurama lagi dengan nada memohon.

Sasuke meliriknya bingung, "Balasan? Apa maksudmu—" Sasuke menghentikan omongannya ketika melihat Kurama menunjuk balon dan dirinya. _Oh__—__balasan dari hadiah begitu? Jadi dia minta hadiah dariku juga?__—__kekanakan_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Baiklah—aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu." Sasuke berbalik untuk pergi ke salah satu _stand_ penjual mainan tetapi lengannya langsung dihentikan oleh Kurama. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mainan. Aku minta cium." Jawab Kurama sambil menunjuk pipinya dengan jahil. Sasuke terdiam kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Ok—" Sahutnya terpaksa, bersiap-siap mencium pipi Kurama.

.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil tiba-tiba dan mendorong wajah sepupunya itu untuk menjauh saat dia berbicara pada si bungsu Uchiha. Kurama merenggut kesal karena tidak jadi dapat ciuman dari pacarnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda raven itu.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku?—Aku lebih suka wahana yang tenang."

"Tenang?—" Naruto melirik beberapa wahana di dekat mereka, "—kalau biang lala, bagaimana? _Ferris wheel_ yang ada sebelah sana?" Tunjuknya pada sebuah roda raksasa yang berputar ditengah taman hiburan. Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, itu juga bagus." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya berusaha menggandeng Sasuke tetapi Kurama menghalanginya dengan memeluk pundak pemuda raven itu mesra.

"_C'mon Honey_, kita naik ke biang lala." Kata Kurama pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat seringai sang sepupu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan pasrah ketika Kurama menarik tangannya untuk bergerak menuju wahana roda raksasa itu.

.

Itachi mendekat pada Naruto, "Jadi—" matanya melirik pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya itu, "—kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Oh ayolah—" Itachi terkekeh sebentar, "—kau itu tipe orang yang gampang ditebak. Semua tingkah dan sikapmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke."

"Kau tahu semuanya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Dari awal, Naruto... Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal." Jawab Itachi yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan erangan kesal.

"Kau tahu semuanya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun?! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, Itachi." Ucapnya kesal.

_Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan cara putus dengan Itachi. Sial! _Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu tergelak pelan, "Aku ingin membuat ini sedikit menarik." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit, membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan jijik dan kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan Itachi. Kau membuat semuanya kacau. Aku membencimu." Gerutu Naruto.

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya tergelak keras.

"Ya—Ya—Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut pemuda berambut panjang itu yang membuat Naruto makin mengerang sebal.

.

_**GRAK!**_—Suara sesuatu yang nyaring membuat Naruto dan Itachi menoleh ke samping. Biang lala yang tadinya berputar kini terhenti mendadak, beberapa petugas wahana kelihatan cemas ketika salah satu karyawannya mengatakan ada sedikit masalah di bagian mesin.

"Sasuke dan Kurama mana?" Tanya Itachi yag melirik ke sekeliling mereka.

"Mereka sudah naik duluan." Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu kereta gantung yang berada di paling atas. Itachi berdecak kesal.

"Sial!—Aku harus menelepon Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menekan beberapa tombol di layar Hp.

"Itachi, tenang saja. Ini cuma masalah mesin, nanti akan hidup lagi." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Mereka itu kenapa malah naik duluan. Menyebalkan!" Tukas Itachi yang langsung mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga.

.

"Hallo?" Sasuke menjawab panggilan.

.

"Kau dimana?" Semprot Itachi lagi.

.

"Di biang lala, kereta gantung paling atas. Dari bawah sini aku bisa melihat kalian berdua." Jawab Sasuke sambil melambai dari kaca yang transparan.

.

Itachi mendongak, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat lambaian Sasuke, setidaknya dia tenang kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja, "Baiklah—mesinnya hanya berhenti sebentar. Sedikit masalah teknis." Kata Itachi.

.

"Ya—aku mengerti. Kami berdua akan menunggu disini." Sahut Sasuke lagi yang langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Kurama yang berada di seberangnya mendelik sekilas.

"Siapa? Itachi?" Tanya nya penasaran. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia khawatir pada kita." Sahut Sasuke yang memilih duduk tenang sambil melihat pemandangan di luar keretanya. Kurama tergelak sebentar.

"Dia menyayangimu ya?"

Sasuke menatap Kurama bingung, "Siapa? Itachi?"

Kurama menggeleng, "Bukan, tetapi Naruto. Aku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan konyol."

"Tidak konyol. Lihat dia—" Kurama menunjuk Naruto yang berada dibawah mereka, pemuda itu terlihat panik sambil berbicara pada salah satu petugas di bagian wahana biang lala dan sesekali menunjuk ke arah kereta yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Kurama, "—aku rasa dia cemas karena kita terlalu lama disini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Kurama kemudian hanya mendengus kecil, "Ya—dia bodoh." Katanya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya.

Kurama melirik Sasuke, "Seharusnya kau menyatakan rasa cinta saja pada Naruto. Sikap kalian berdua membuatku kesal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini mata onyxnya melirik si pemuda merah yang mengerang gemas.

"Jangan bohongi diri sendiri lagi. Aku dan Itachi sudah tahu perbuatan kalian. Dan lagi kami tidak bisa dibohongi. Matamu itu—" Kurama menunjuk dua mata Sasuke, "—mata yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lembut."

Sasuke menunduk, "Aku—hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Dengar ya—" Kurama mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbicara lebih serius, "—Naruto itu bodoh. Dia itu terlalu polos untuk mengatakan cinta duluan. Seharusnya kau yang agresif sedikit."

"Aku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja!" Kurama menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah pemuda raven itu. "Kau yang harus mengatakan cinta duluan. Aku yakin Naruto akan menerimamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin!" Kali ini Kurama duduk angkuh sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

_Apa benar dia akan diterima? Bagaimana kalau Naruto menolaknya?_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

.

_**GRAAKK!**_—Kereta yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Kurama bergoyang kecil dengan suara besi yang tergesek. Mereka panik.

"A—ada apa ini? Apakah mesinnya sudah hidup?" Tanya Kurama bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya nanar melihat beberapa kereta di samping dan dibawahnya. Roda raksasa ini masih belum berputar, buktinya dia masih tetap berada ditempat. _Lalu kenapa tadi rasanya ada bunyi nyaring?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

_**GRRAAKK!**_—Bunyi nyaring lagi, kali ini dengan goncangan lebih keras. Sasuke dan Kurama berpegangan pada sisi kereta.

"Sial!—Apa yang terjadi?" Umpat Kurama yang sudah habis kesabarannya. Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang. Mata onyx nya melirik ke bawah.

Beberapa orang berteriak panik dan berseru keras sambil menunjuk ke atas. Ke arah kereta mereka. Firasat Sasuke semakin tidak enak, terlebih lagi dia ikut melihat arah tunjukkan orang-orang tersebut.

Tali besi yang mengikat kereta mereka dengan penyangga biang lala terlihat rusak. Sedikit berkarat dan hampir lepas dari penahannya. Sial!

"Kurama! Pinggir ke sisi kanan! Kereta kita akan runtuh!" Seru Sasuke sambil mendorong Kurama.

_**KRAANK**_—Satu tali penyangga besi terlepas. Kereta mereka terbalik dengan sisi kiri yang miring 45 derajat dan siap jatuh. Beberapa teriakan ketakuan dari bawah membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"A—Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kurama yang tak kalah paniknya. Sasuke melirik ke seluruh bagian kereta. Tidak ada pengaman maupun alat yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka selain—

"Kita harus keluar dari kereta ini!" Jawab Sasuke tegas. Mata Kurama terbelalak kaget.

"KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA CARANYA?!"

Sasuke menunjuk jeruji besi yang menjadi penyangga sang roda raksasa di luar kereta. "Kita berpegangan pada sisi besi itu. Lalu tunggu pemadam kebakaran membantu kita turun."

"Sasuke! Kau gila!"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN! KERETA INI AKAN JATUH MENGHANTAM TANAH!" Jerit Sasuke yang mulai frustasi.

Dengan decakan kesal, Kurama membuka pintu kereta kemudian mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke batang baja di sebelahnya. Jarak 3 meter bukanlah jarak pendek, itu jarak yang terlalu panjang malah. Kakinya tidak cukup lebar untuk melangkah ke batangan baja yang kokoh itu.

"A—Aku tidak bisa!" Seru Kurama.

"Gunakan Tanganmu!" Teriak Sasuke lagi yang juga mencoba bergerak mencari pegangan.

Kurama mencoba sekali lagi. Jari-jarinya berusaha menggapai batangan baja yang berjarak 3 meter itu._ Sial!__—__kenapa harus jauh sih!_ Rutuk Kurama kesal.

"Condongkan tubuhmu sedikit." Ucap Sasuke. Kurama menurut, dia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan—

_**GREB!**_—Kurama berhasil berpegangan. Dia menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk tetap berada di atas penyangga baja. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus. Kali ini giliran ak—"

_**KRAANNK!**_—Satu lagi tali pengikat kereta putus membuat kereta itu terguncang dan miring dengan sudut 180 derajat, sudut yang benar-benar lurus. Sasuke terpelanting ke dalam kereta. Tubuhnya nyeri ketika menghantam jendela kaca dengan suara -_**PRANG!**_- yang keras. Badannya hampir terlempar dari luar jendela kalau saja dia tidak cekatan dengan berpegangan pada sisi jendela yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca.

"SASUKE!" Kurama berteriak panik, begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di bawah mereka ketika melihat Sasuke tergantung di sisi kereta.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke yang terus menahan rasa sakit karena tangannya tertusuk beling yang tersisa di jendela. Setidaknya dia masih selamat daripada terhempas di tanah dengan jarak 30 meter ini.

Kurama bergerak dari sisi penyangga baja ke baja yang lain. Setelah hampir mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Suara patahan besi dari kereta membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Sial!—Sasuke pegang tanganku! Keretanya akan jatuh!" Seru Kurama yang mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke meringis, "Tidak bisa, tanganku tertancap di pecahan kaca." Ucapnya panik. Kurama menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Mata merahnya melirik ke bawah dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat Naruto sudah mulai memanjat biang lala.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT TURUN! KAU BISA MATI!" Teriak Kurama setengah histeris. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Naruto diteriakkan langsung melirik ke bawah.

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat susah payah untuk menaiki beberapa jeruji besi dan penyangga baja. Sesekali kakinya tergelincir ketika berpijak pada batangan baja yang licin, untungnya saja tangan Naruto tangkas dalam mencengkram sehingga kematiannya bisa tertunda untuk sesaat.

"Naruto! Kau gila! Cepat turun!" Seru Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak berhak memprotesku, Teme! Keadaanmu juga sedang tidak bagus!"

"Makanya aku bilang cepat turun! Aku tidak mau rumah sakit menambah satu kamar lagi untuk orang sepertimu, Dobe!"

"Oh Diamlah!—Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak berniat masuk ke rumah sakit!"

Kurama mendelik ke arah mereka berdua dengan jengkel, "Kalian berdua yang diam! Sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat seperti ini!"

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mendengus kecil. Tetapi langsung menegang ketika kereta kembali berderak dan bergoyang pelan. Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak saat tali terakhir dari penarik kereta hampir putus.

"Sasuke! Cepat pegang tanganku!" Teriak Kurama lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tubuh pemuda raven itu. Percuma!—jaraknya terlalu lebar.

Naruto menggeram kesal, dia masih setengah jalan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Otaknya terus berpikir mencari cara tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan situasi seperti ini.

"NARUTO!" Itachi berteriak memanggil. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat ikut-ikutan menaiki penyangga baja biang lala.

Kurama lagi-lagi berdecak kesal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALAU BEGINI KITA BEREMPAT AKAN MATI!—BODOH!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, _cutie fox_!" Jawab Itachi dengan nada sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu!" Balas Kurama sambil menggeram marah.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang suka bercanda disituasi hidup-mati ini.

"Kurama! Lompat ke arahku! Aku akan menangkapmu!" Seru Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu kaget.

"Apa?! Jangan bercan—"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Teriak Naruto setengah marah dan setengah memaksa. Kurama terlihat berpikir. Dirinya dan Naruto hanya berjarak 5 meter. Naruto yang tepat berada dibawah tubuhnya bersiap mengulurkan tangannya keatas. _Apa dia bermaksud menangkapku hanya dengan satu tangan? Apa dia kuat?_ Pikir Kurama lagi.

_**GRAAKK!**_—Kereta kembali berderak keras. Sasuke terguncang beberapa kali.

"Na—Naruto—" Panggil pemuda raven itu lirih. Mata onyxnya melirik penuh harapan pada Naruto yang tepat berada di sampingnya di penyangga baja. Pemuda itu bergelantungan dengan susah payah di salah satu jeruji besi.

"Tenang Sasuke. Jangan bergerak." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tegang, matanya kembali melirik Kurama. "Dengar! Kalau kau tidak melompat aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kau menghalangiku untuk menggapai Sasuke." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku mengerti!" Kurama menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya kemudian—

_**BRUK!**_—Kurama menghantamkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda pirang itu. Dan Naruto berhasil menangkapnya. Biang lala bergoyang keras saat Kurama meloncat, menghasilkan goncangan yang membuat tali pengikat kereta putus.

"GWAAAAAA!—" Sasuke berteriak panik saat tubuhnya mulai jatuh bersama kereta.

Naruto melirik Itachi yang berada dibawahnya, "ITACHI! TANGKAP!" Pemuda pirang itu melempar tubuh Kurama ke arah pemuda berambut panjang yang langsung menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Naruto bergerak cepat. Dengan tanpa pikir panjang dia melompatkan diri untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Hanya cara bunuh diri seperti itu yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini, sebab dia sudah tidak punya waktu untuk memanjat ke jeruji besi lagi.

Tubuh Sasuke terlempar ke bawah. Mata onyxnya terbelalak kaget saat tubuhnya terus meluncur cepat ke tanah.

.

20 meter—

.

Gaya gravitasi terus mendorong Naruto yang berusaha menangkap tubuh Sasuke di tengah-tengah udara. Tangannya bergerak liar untuk menangkap pemuda raven dihadapannya itu.

.

10 meter—

.

Dengan jarak 15 centi. Jari Naruto berhasil menggapai lengan Sasuke dan menariknya dalam dekapan di dada. Memeluk tubuh langsing itu dengan erat.

.

5 meter—

.

Naruto melindungi kepala Sasuke dengan seluruh tangannya. Matanya terpejam ketika tanah mulai nampak. Naruto memposisikan punggungnya dibawah dan tubuh Sasuke diatas. Setidaknya dia ingin pemuda yang berada dalam rengkuhannya selamat.

.

3 meter—

.

Kerumunan orang-orang berlarian menghindar. Berteriak histeris. Dan menjerit ngeri saat kereta menghantam tanah dengan suara nyaring memekakkan telinga. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat orang-orang berteriak panik.

.

2 meter—

.

Semua orang menunjuk dengan ngeri dan berteriak keras saat tubuh dua pemuda akan menghantam tumpukan kereta yang hancur lebur. Suara teriakan dan jeritan membuat telinga Naruto sakit.

Naruto benci suara bising. Bisakah mereka diam sebentar saat dirinya—

.

_**BRUUAAGHH!**_—

.

—Jatuh.

.

"**NARUTO!**" Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar Itachi dan Kurama berteriak memanggil namanya...

.

Teriakan yang penuh kengerian.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Hospital, 07.00 Malam_**

.

Minato berlari ketakutan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Matanya terus menatap beberapa nomor yang tertera di depan pintu kamar ruang inap. Beberapa perawat ditabraknya tanpa peduli. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Fugaku ikut mengejar langkah sang Namikaze.

.

301.. 302... 303...

.

Minato terengah-engah saat berhenti tepat di depan pintu 303. Matanya melirik sekilas papan nama pasien yang tertera diruang inap VVIP tersebut. Uzumaki Naruto.

Dengan gemetaran, Minato memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ruangan serbah putih dan bau obat langsung menguar masuk ke indera penciuman sang Namikaze. Matanya kembali beralih pada Kurama yang duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Ku—Kurama..." Minato memanggil. Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik sekilas ke arah Minato.

"Tenang saja, Minato-san. Masa kritis Naruto sudah berlalu. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang sambil menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Beberapa selang infus menjadi bagian dari tubuh yang penuh luka jahitan itu.

Minato mengangguk paham, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku dekat ranjang Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

"Mereka di kamar sebelah. Sasuke sudah siuman dan sedang bersama Itachi sekarang." Sahut Kurama.

Fugaku menyentuh pundak Minato, "Aku ingin menjenguk anakku sebentar." Ucapnya yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari pria pirang dihadapannya.

Sepeninggal Fugaku, Kurama memilih keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Minato yang menjaga Naruto. Pria pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari Kurama.

Tangan Minato terulur untuk mengelus rambut Naruto, "Hei—" pria itu mulai membuka suaranya, "—ayah selalu bangga padamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ada jeda sebelum Minato mulai bicara lagi, "Ayah selalu mencintaimu. Sebagai anak ayah yang paling ayah sayang. Ibumu juga pasti menyayangimu, Naruto." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan nada serak dari suaranya.

Minato menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, "Jadi ayah mohon—" pria itu menyeka airmata nya, "—cepatlah bangun, Naruto."

Sunyi menjadi suasana yang amat kelam di ruangan itu, namun saat tubuh kaku Naruto mulai bergerak perlahan, suara erangannya membuat Minato tersentak kaget sekaligus gembira.

"Na—Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu membuka matanya dengan sangat pelan, "Ayah—" Panggilnya dengan suara parau. Minato langsung menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Ayah disini, Naruto." Jawaban ayahnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin—ayah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Firasat Minato memburuk saat melihat anaknya mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?—Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan nada panik juga binggung.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ayah, tolong bantu aku menyampaikan pesanku pada Sasuke." Pinta pemuda itu dengan nada memohon. Minato tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selain mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari permintaan sang anak.

.

.

.

Kamar 304.

Sasuke duduk tanpa mau memakan apapun yang disodorkan Itachi dan ayahnya. Mulutnya terus tertutup dan matanya selalu sembab. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Sasuke menangis dalam diam.

Itachi menghela napas, "Sasuke, buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya dengan nada getir. Pemuda raven itu bahkan menghalau seluruh makanan yang mampir di bibirnya. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke keras kepala.

Kurama yang berada di kamar Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil, "Naruto masih koma, sekarang ada Minato yang menjaganya."

"TAPI AKU INGIN MENEMUI NARUTO!—SEKARANG!" Teriak Sasuke sambil membanting piring yang ada ditangan Itachi.

Fugaku menyentuh pundak Sasuke, "Kau belum bisa menemuinya. Kau belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Tulang rusukmu patah dan belum sembuh."

"TAPI AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA!" Kali ini Sasuke mencoba turun dari ranjangnya yang langsung ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Jangan keras kepala, Sasuke! Sikapmu kekanakan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh kakaknya tetapi tenaganya masih lemah sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menuruti Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya kembali basah oleh cairan bening itu dan Itachi hanya mendesah lelah. Ini menjadi ke enam kalinya Sasuke menangis. Bisakah pemuda raven itu sedikit mengontrol emosinya? Itachi sadar kalau Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menolong Sasuke. Dan sekarang terbujur koma di kamar sebelah dengan beberapa kerusakan organ dalam serta tulang.

Entah harus bersyukur atau berteriak kagum, Itachi benar-benar memuji kehebatan Naruto yang tidak mati setelah menghantam tanah dengan ketinggian 30 meter.

Itachi ingin memberi kata-kata penyemangat bagi Sasuke. Tetapi perkataanya terhenti saat melihat Minato masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke sambil menangis. Fugaku yang pertama kali sadar langsung membantu Minato untuk duduk.

"Minato, ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku heran. Pria pirang itu tidak menjawab, hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Kurama yang berada disebelahnya langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Minato-san, ada apa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?!" Tanya Kurama sambil mengguncang bahu Minato.

Mata onyx Sasuke terpaku cemas saat memandang Minato yang berlinangan air mata.

Pria itu masih terdiam, kemudian pandangan sendunya beralih pada Sasuke. Mata _night sky_ itu terbelalak saat menerima tatapan Minato.

"Sasuke—" Minato memanggil dengan suara lirih.

.

_Jangan__—__Jangan katakan apapun_, jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Naruto berpesan padaku—" Segukan terdengar dari suara pria pirang itu.

.

_Tidak__—__tidak__—__aku mohon_. Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya gemetaran.

.

"Dia menyayangimu—dia akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya." Berbarengan dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, Minato kembali menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah dan menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke terhenyak. Tubuhnya kaku seketika dengan mata yang melebar ngeri. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah berlari turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"SASUKE!" Itachi mencoba menghalanginya tetapi tertahan oleh cengkaraman Kurama.

"Biarkan dia pergi menemui Naruto." Ucap Kurama pelan. Itachi terdiam dan menurut. Disampingnya, Fugaku memeluk Minato sambil mengelus kepala pirang itu penuh sayang.

.

.

Sasuke mendobrak pintu ruang inap Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama cepat yang ketakutan. Dia merasa napasnya terhenti sesaat ketika mendapati tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tertutup selimut hingga bagian atas kepala.

"Na—Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara gemetar. Kakinya serasa lemas melihat tubuh itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Kain yang menutupi wajahnya semakin membuat hati Sasuke getir.

.

_Naruto tidak mungkin mati__—__iya kan? Dia pemuda yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin mati. _Kata Sasuke dalam hati mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya.

Percuma!—matanya tidak pernah berbohong, onyxnya dapat melihat bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

.

Sasuke mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk membuka penutup kain yang menyelimuti wajah Naruto. Mata _emerald sky_ yang cerah kini tertutup rapat. Bibir yang selalu melengkung penuh cengiran kini terdiam kaku datar. Dan tiga kata yang tidak akan pernah terucap membuat Sasuke menghantam dadanya sendiri. Sakit. Perih. Nyeri.

Padahal hanya tiga buah kata yang terangkai menjadi kalimat 'Aku cinta padamu' harus tertelan oleh gumpalan tangis ditenggorokan Sasuke.

"Naruto! Bangun!—NARUTO!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu pemuda pirang itu, isak tangisnya terus menggema di kamar luas itu. Hening!—tidak ada suara lain selain segukan getir bibir pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menghantam dadanya sambil menangis keras, mencoba menghentikan perih yang merusak organ dalamnya itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia ingin menghantam dadanya hingga pecah.

"Jangan—mati—" Sasuke terduduk di lantai, "Aku mohon—jangan mati—" tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang meluap-luap.

.

"Aku—mencintaimu—dobe—"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Teme." Suara Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah sumringah Naruto yang melirik ke bawah dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Ka—Kau?" Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri.

"Yoo—lain kali kalau orang lagi tidur jangan diganggu. Sial!—badanku nyeri saat kau mengguncang tubuhku." Kesal Naruto sambil menyentuh lengannya yang sakit.

Sasuke melongo, "Ta—tapi tadi Minato bilang kalau—kau mencintaku hingga akhir hidupmu."

"Memang benar—" Jawab Naruto enteng, "—aku berpesan pada ayahku untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaku padamu, soalnya tubuhku masih lemas dan aku mengantuk kalau harus mengucapkannya ke kamarmu."

"Ja—jadi kau tidak mati?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai bergerak menuju ranjang Naruto.

"Tentu Saja!—Siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku mati?!"

"Tapi kau tidak bergerak!"

"Teme!—orang tidur mana mungkin bergerak! Lain kali periksa napasku sebelum menyimpulkan bahwa aku mati!—Sial!" Bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya marah, "MATI SAJA KAU!—MATI SAJA SANA, BODOH!" Teriak Sasuke sambil memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan geram. Membuat beberapa jahitan terbuka lagi dengan rembesan darah. Naruto meringis sakit sambil melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang masih selamat dari hantaman Sasuke.

"Ouch! Stop! Tulang rusukku bisa patah lagi!—Luka jahitanku terbuka!" Pinta Naruto sambil terus meringkuk dari pukulan Sasuke.

"Biar saja!—Kau bod—" Belum sempat Sasuke protes lagi. Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir dibibirnya.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, "Aku menyukaimu—ah tidak—aku mencintaimu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menyeka air matanya sesaat kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto sebelum mencium bibir itu kembali, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Dobe!"

.

Naruto menahan tawa senangnya kemudian membalas pagutan Sasuke lebih _intens_ lagi. Pemuda raven itu tidak menolak ketika Naruto menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas perut pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto, luka jahitanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada cemas. Naruto tergelak sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Luka jahitan yang terbuka tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menciummu."

"Gombal—" Balas Sasuke sambil memukul mesra bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Teme, bolehkah—aku menginginkan lebih?" Tanya Naruto dengan deru napas yang cepat. Sasuke bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu Naruto, karena pemuda dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun, Naruto." Balas Sasuke dengan suara menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Sungguh!—godaan didepan matanya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk merengkuh pemuda raven didepannya ini.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara bariton dan serak. Kali ini Sasuke yang meneguk air liurnya karena terangsang. Dengan perlahan Sasuke merunduk untuk memagut bibir sang pemuda pirang.

Sapphire Naruto tertutup, bibirnya memberi kecupan menggoda dan jilatan nakal di mulut sang onyx. Sedikit erangan membuat tubuh mereka jatuh dalam pelukan yang panas. Tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Sasuke mendengar ringis sakit dari bibir pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya menelusuri otot yang berbentuk sempurna di perut sang e_merald sky._

"Sedikit. Luka jahitan terbuka dan tulang rusuk patah memang membuat nyeri, sungguh." Ucapnya yang terus menampilkan cengiran lebar miliknya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan ciuman kecil.

"Kita akan lakukan dengan lembut, oke?" Sahut Sasuke sambil menyisir surai _blonde_ milik Naruto. Pemuda pirang mendengus kecil sebagai luapan nafsunya yang tinggi.

Tangan Naruto yang sedikit sakit berusaha bergerak untuk menyentuh dada putih mulus di depan matanya ini. Patah di bagian lengan tidak akan mengurangi libidonya yang mulai naik. Ia terus mengelus dada Sasuke, merayap ke bagian_ nipple_-nya dan menarik-nariknya gemas.

Erangan pelan pemuda raven itu membuat Naruto kalap mata. Persetan dengan patah tulang dan kerusakan organ dalam. Dia hanya ingin mendengar lebih desahan dan erangan pemuda bermanik onyx didepannya ini.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggilnya dengan dengusan napas di sekitar leher Sasuke. Membuat sensasi menggelitik di leher jenjang nan putih itu.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan kecupan sayang di pipi Naruto. Kedua lengannya merangkul bahu pemuda pirang didepannya, membuat dadanya semakin mendekat dengan detak jantung yang siap menjebol keluar.

Kepala berambut gelap itu menengadah ke atas ketika sang _emerald sky_ memejamkan matanya sambil mengecup penuh intimidasi di lehernya. Geli dan nyaman. Sengatan itu datang terus menerus di bagian lehernya dengan cepat. Membuat napasnya terengah-engah.

Baju pasien warna hijau milik Sasuke sudah jatuh teronggok di lantai. Kini, tubuh porselinnya terekspos sempurna tanpa ada helaian benang pun yang menutupinya. Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Jari-jari nakal sang pemuda pirang berjalan menggelitik sensor perut dan dada Sasuke lalu berhenti tepat di bagian dua _nipple_-nya yang sudah menonjol keras. Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya hanya untuk menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan itu secara bergantian.

Ekor mata onyxnya bisa melihat kalau sang pendominasi terlelap dalam kenikmatan menghisap dadanya. Menggigitnya bahkan menghisapnya layaknya anak bayi. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan lenguhan keras dan saliva yang menumpuk di sela bibirnya. Menetes di leher dan dijilat oleh Naruto.

"Naruto—Hhhhh—Sentuh aku—" Kalimat itu terucap saat Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup berlama-lama terlena dalam buaian yang memabukkan. Dia ingin merasakan tubuh Naruto dengan cepat. Sang dominan tersenyum lembut. Tangan berkulit _tan_ nya bergerak menari-nari di area paling sensitif sang onyx. Bagian batang kejantanannya.

Sedikit erangan nikmat membuat Naruto melepaskan baju pasiennya dengan tidak sabar. Bibirnya segera memberi titik kenikmatan disetiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke. Dada, perut, leher bahkan bibirnya tidak lepas dari setruman penuh saliva itu.

Sasuke yang duduk diatas tubuh Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika pemuda pirang itu mulai meremas pantat kenyalnya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menarik rahang kokoh sang _blonde_ agar memberi kenikmatan pada mulutnya.

Naruto menurut, dia memagut dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga manis itu. Menjilat gigi, gusi, lidah dan langit-langit mulut Sasuke. Sesekali bermain tekan dan dorong lidah, membuat mereka berdua mendengus kecil.

Tangan Sasuke kembali merayap ke bagian dada Naruto, tapi sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat dibandingkan sang pendominan, karena kini dirinya sudah didorong jatuh ke ranjang dengan tubuh Naruto yang menindihi dadanya. Kedua tangannya tertekan di sisi kasur sedangkan dadanya terus dilumat oleh Naruto.

"Ahhh—" Sasuke mengerang spontan ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh bagian ujung batang kejantanannya. Bermain-main dengan cairan pre-cum miliknya yang lengket. Satu kecupan dilandaskan Naruto di bagian leher Sasuke.

"Kita akan mulai permainannya." Bisik pemuda pirang itu dengan suara menggoda. Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab ketika miliknya dicengkram dengan kuat dengan kocokan cepat. Hanya napasnya yang tersengal-sengal mencoba menahan denyut liar di penisnya.

Naruto melepaskan kocokannya ketika tubuh Sasuke tersentak karena nikmat. Pemuda pirang itu memposisikan selangkangannya di depan wajah sang onyx.

"Buka—" Bisik Naruto pelan sambil menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menurut, dia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, sesekali lidahnya menyentuh ujung penis Naruto dengan jilatan menggoda.

Sang Uzumaki tersenyum simpul, dia memoleskan ujung batang kejantananya yang mengeluarkan pre-cum ke bibir Sasuke layaknya memberi _lip-gloss_ pada bibir ranum itu kemudian secara perlahan memasukkannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Naruto mengerang kecil ketika rasa hangat dan basah menyentuh bagian selangkangannya, terutama saat Sasuke memainkan lidahnya dengan menjilat miliknya.

"Hhhhh—Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil dengan suara tercekat. Dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama konstan. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak muntah ketika benda besar dan berdenyut itu menghantam kerongkongannya.

"Naru—Nghhh—Stop—mphhh—" Tangan Sasuke berusaha mendorong pinggang pemuda pirang itu agar berhenti memperkosa mulutnya. Sayangnya, libido Naruto sudah terlalu tinggi untuk dihentikan. Dengan nakal, jarinya mengerayangi dada Sasuke lalu menuju penis pemuda itu dan mengocoknya cepat. Sasuke tersentak dengan mata terbelalak, kerongkongannya terbuka karena kaget, Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seutuhnya.

Mata Sasuke terbalik penuh kenikmatan, mulutnya seakan pasrah ketika batang kejantanan Naruto terus menghantam rongga dan bagian dalam lidahnya. _Emerald sky_ memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan seringai senang.

Naruto melepaskan penisnya dengan suara _**-Plop!-**_ keras untuk menghentikan miliknya yang siap tumpah. Beberapa tetes saliva ikut keluar membentuk jaring jembatan di ujung batang kejantanannya dan sela bibir Sasuke. Kecupan singkat kembali dijatuhkan di bibir ranum sang onyx.

"Buka pahamu—" Perintah Naruto dengan suara halus dan setengah memaksa. Sasuke mengangguk lemah kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melebarkannya sehingga bagian bawah dirinya terekspos sempurna. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menjilat bibirnya. Dan Naruto menyukai gerakan 'permohonan' sensual itu. Dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Sasuke, mengocoknya pelan dan mengambil beberapa tetes saliva lalu bergerak nakal menuju lubang _virgin_ yang berkedut menggoda itu.

Satu jari masuk diikuti erangan tertahan Sasuke. Remasan otot lubang itu membuat jari Naruto serasa dipijat lembut. Membuat Naruto yakin lubang itu masih 'perawan'.

Dua jari masuk, erangan Sasuke kini diikuti sentakan kepala yang menggeleng cepat. Otot perutnya mengejang menahan sakit dan batang kejantanannya berdenyut semakin liar. Naruto menenangkan pemuda itu dengan mengecup lembut mata serta keningnya, berharap rasa nyeri itu terobati sedikit.

Jari ketiga mulai menyeruak masuk, kali ini tidak ada erangan yang berarti ketika tanpa sengaja Naruto menyentuh prostat Sasuke. Mendorongnya pelan membuat tubuh pemuda berkulit porselin itu bergetar menahan nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka mencari oksigen. Erotis—satu kata itulah yang membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang.

Sang _blondie_ menggerakan ketiga jarinya maju-mundur, membuat tubuh yang berada didepannya menggeliat nyaman. Sesekali hentakkannya membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian mendesah nikmat. Ah—Naruto benar-benar menikmati ekstasi yang memabukkan ini.

"Sasuke—aku masuk—" Pinta sang sapphire dengan nada serak dan parau akibat hormon testoteronnya yang tidak terkendali membuat suaranya tercekat gugup.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk pelan, dia semakin memperlebar kedua pahanya seakan-akan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menggagahinya segera. Permintaan 'erotis' segera dikabulkan oleh Naruto ketika ujung miliknya digesek-gesekkan perlahan tepat di mulut lubang anal Sasuke.

"Katakan Sasuke—kalau kau menginginkanku." Goda Naruto sambil mencumbu bibir manis pemuda raven itu.

"Naru—mpphhh—Aku ingin—Hnngg—penismu—" Jawab Sasuke yang terus membalas pagutan liar sang Uzumaki.

Mata _emerald sky_ itu tersenyum menawan, "_good boy_—" Dengan sedikit hentakan, dia memasukkan paksa seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang yang berkedut liar itu. Mulut Sasuke terbuka dengan lidah menjulur ketika rasa kenikmatan mulai menghantam prostatnya. Tangannya mencengkram seprei ranjang kuat-kuat dan punggungnya melengkung penuh kepuasan. Dia menikmati setiap gerakan posesif sang pendominan, menghantam dan menyodok lubangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ahhh—Ahhh—enak—" Hanya racauan kecil yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika Naruto mengangkat pahanya semakin lebar. Membuat sodokan lebih _intens _dan memabukkan.

Tubuh langsing Sasuke tersentak berkali-kali ketika pinggul Naruto terus menghempas-hempaskan penisnya ke dalam lubang surga itu. Hangat. Nikmat. Memikat. Tiga kata yang membuat sang sapphire lupa diri dan memilih mengikuti insting binatang dalam dirinya. Menggagahi sang onyx lebih kuat lagi.

Sasuke berbalik, memilih menahan berat tubuhnya ditumpuan lutut, layaknya orang yang merangkak. Naruto menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu ketika melihat bongkahan kenyal di depan matanya.

_**PLAK!**_—tamparan panas melayang penuh gairah di pantat Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit sekaligus nikmat. Naruto kembali meremas dan mencengkram bongkahan itu sekali lagi.

"Ahhh—Naruto—Ahhkk—" Sasuke harus menggigit seprei agar suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar. Pemuda raven itu dapat mendengar dengus napas Naruto di sisi telinganya.

"Sasuke—kau cantik—manis—" Pujinya dengan desah napas yang merangsang. Libido pemuda pirang itu tidak sanggup dibendung lagi. Dengan gesit tangannya merayap dibalik paha Sasuke dan melebarkannya seluas mungkin. Batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut sejak tadi siap menyodok kembali lubang anal sang onyx.

Lebih keras—sedikit hentakan—dan dengusan kecil. Naruto mengocok lubang surga itu dengan tempo yang cepat—dan semakin cepat. Pinggang Sasuke di cengkram agar pemuda itu tidak limbung dari ranjang. Hentakan demi hentakan membuat tubuh putih kurus didepannya mencoba bernapas pendek-pendek. Lubangnya nyeri ketika Naruto bermain kasar dengan mengobak-abik 'gua' basah itu tanpa terkendali.

"Naru—Ahhhkk—sakit—Hghhh—" Erang Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Sakit?—Bagaimana kalau kita buat 'enak'?" Godanya sambil membalikkan tubuh putih itu. Sasuke menatapnya bingung sesat, tetapi langsung terbelalak ngeri ketika Naruto mengambil sebuah kapsul obat kecil di atas lemari dekat ranjangnya.

"Naruto!—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu obat penghilang rasa sakit kan?! Mau kau apakan?" Tanya Sasuke panik. Dia mencoba beringsut tetapi kakinya sudah dicengkram lebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum kecil, "Membuatmu tidak 'kesakitan' lagi." Jawabnya santai. Kapsul kecil tadi dimainkannya di ujung penis Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu meneguk liurnya panik.

"Jangan!—kapsul itu tidak akan cukup masuk ke—ARGHHH!" Sasuke berteriak nyaring ketika rasa sakit menghantam penisnya. Kapsul obat tadi dimasukkan secara paksa ke lubang saluran urinnya.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang banyak dan punggungnya melengkung menahan rasa sakit. Untuk sesaat napasnya terhenti karena tersentak nyeri. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Kau tidak akan sakit lagi karena obatnya sudah kau 'minum'." Ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil mendorong masuk kapsul kecil tadi. Pre-cum Sasuke bahkan harus terciprat sedikit saat terdorong oleh benda asing itu.

"Hghhh—Aghhh—" Napas Sasuke terengah-engah. Airmatanya mengalir dengan mata yang terbalik. Menggiurkan—kata itu yang membuat Naruto kembali menyodok lubang anal Sasuke dengan batang kejantanannya.

Tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Sakit. Nyeri. Membuat tubuhnya lemas dan tidak sanggup menerima setiap sodokan dari batang kemaluan Naruto yang besar dan berdenyut.

Otot dada Sasuke naik turun memompa oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-parunya. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan jari Naruto dari ujung penisnya. Sayangnya, hal itu malah semakin membuat Naruto menambah kapsul obat untuk kembali dimasukkan ke saluran urinnya.

Sasuke berontak, ketika kapsul kedua masuk secara perlahan. Tubuhnya mengejang, matanya terbelalak. Naruto bahkan harus menutup mulut Sasuke agar tidak berteriak. Tangan kurus Sasuke mencoba meronta dengan mendorong tubuh sang pendominan. Percuma!—tenaga pemuda raven itu tidak akan kuat melawan sang sapphire.

"Kenapa Sasuke?—Hhhh—Masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringainya. Sasuke menggeleng dengan mata terbelalak ngeri ketika Naruto kembali memasukkan satu kapsul obat lagi ke saluran urinnya di ujung penis.

Perih. Sakit. Nyeri. Sasuke merasa batang kejantanannya di robek secara bersamaan dengan lubang analnya. Tangannya tidak sanggup melawan lagi. Kini tubuhnya pasrah dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan air liurnya.

"Aku—hgghh—akan—mati—Aghhh—Naruto—Hggghh—" Rintihnya ketika melihat ujung kejantanannya yang berdenyut mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Naruto mengocok benda keras itu dengan cengkraman kuat dan cepat. Tubuh Sasuke kembali tersentak ke belakang dengan punggung melengkung. Matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku mati—aghh—aku mati—" Racau Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin mengenjot lubang anal pemuda raven itu dengan liar. Mendorong dan mengobok-obok 'gua' basah itu secara kalap tanpa mempedulikan tetes darah yang keluar akibat robeknya dinding rectum.

Tubuh putih Sasuke tersentak berkali-kali seiring hentakan pinggul Naruto yang mendorong penisnya semakin dalam. Tangan _tan _itu terus mengocok batang kejantanan sang onyx tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sakit. Hingga tiba-tiba otot perut Naruto mengejang dengan dengusan napas yang pendek-pendek. Dirinya sadar sebentar lagi miliknya akan memuntahkan lahar putih yang sejak tadi menunggu giliran untuk dibuang.

Tangan Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke hingga posisi mereka layaknya _doggy style_. Kemudian menarik kedua lengan Sasuke sehingga tubuh kurus itu menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya di lutut. Hentakkan dan genjotan Naruto semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Sasuke bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya untuk berhenti mengerang dan mendesah keras.

Nihil!—Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan desahannya ketika rasa nikmat terus menghajar prostatnya dengan sodokan kalap. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berharap tidak pingsan dengan seluruh rasa nyeri ditubuhnya.

"Sasuke—Ahhkk—Aku keluar—" Kalimat Naruto diikuti oleh sentakan pinggulnya yang semakin kencang membuat bunyi becek yang nyaring dari arah lubang anal Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu melebarkan kakinya untuk bersiap memuncratkan sperma miliknya keluar.

Sedikit lagi—mereka berdua hanpir mencapai klimaks. Naruto menggigit bahu Sasuke untuk meredam dengusan dan teriakan nikmatnya.

"Naruto—Ahhhk!—Keluar!—AGRGHHH!—" Tubuh Sasuke mengejang berkali-kali. Penisnya bergetar dan menyemburkan sperma miliknya beserta tiga kapsul yang terlempar keluar dengan cairan putih yang membasahinya. Ujung batang kejantanan Sasuke meneteskan beberapa cairan urin yang juga ikut andil dalam pergulatan nikmat itu.

Naruto yang merasa miliknya diremas oleh rectum Sasuke hanya melenguh keras saat cairan putih kentalnya muncrat di dalam liang surga itu. Menetes secara perlahan dari lubang Sasuke dan turun di paha mulus pemuda raven itu.

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk di kasur. Bergetar dengan keras ketika Naruto melepaskan penisnya dengan suara_** -Plop!-**_ nyaring. Beberapa cipratan sperma dari sang sapphire jatuh di bongkahan kenyal pantat Sasuke. Dilanjutkan dengan kecupan mesra yang melandas mulus di bahu pemuda onyx itu.

Naruto mengecupnya lembut dan penuh sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Teme." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton berat. Sasuke ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta dari sang pendominan, sayangnya, matanya terlalu gelap dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Sasuke memilih tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang membuat Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam yang lembut itu.

.

.

.

.

Di balik celah pintu, Fugaku melirik kesal pada Minato. "Kau bilang kalau Naruto mati."

Minato membalas dengan cemberut, "Siapa yang mati. Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan dari Naruto. Aku menangis karena aku senang Naruto sudah sadar." Lanjutnya yang membuat Fugaku memutar bola matanya malas.

Celah pintu menutup pelan, Minato kembali mendesah panjang, "Naruto sudah dewasa." Ucapnya penuh haru.

"Oh ayolah—jangan terlalu sentimen begitu. Wajar bagi remaja seperti mereka merasakan yang namanya cinta." Sahut Fugaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut uke nya itu. Minato tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Disebelah mereka Kurama dan Itachi mengerang keras. "Pacarku di rebut saudaraku sendiri." Kata Itachi.

"Ya—menyebalkan" Sahut Kurama lagi. Bagi pemuda berambut merah itu berarti tidak ada lagi permainan 'panas' antara dirinya dan Naruto. _Ah__—__benar-benar mengecewakan_, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hei—_cutie fox_!" Panggil Itachi dengan nada jahil.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Delik Kurama tidak suka. Itachi mengedikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Tanya Itachi yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Kurama.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Sahut pemuda berambut merah itu seakan-akan pemuda dihadapannya ini baru mengatakan bahwa dia menyodomi Orochimaru-sensei.

Itachi menggeleng kesal. "Tidak, aku serius! Seratus persen serius!"

"Tingkahmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau serius!" Kata Kurama sambil menyikut perut sang Uchiha. Itachi hanya tertawa pelan sambil merangkul bahu Kurama.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." Jawab Itachi sambil mengedipkan mata nakal. Pemuda disebelahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah—aku setuju."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: **

**Yosh!—Untuk chapter depan penuh adegan PWP (Penis With Penis) #plak *author digampar karena terlalu vulgar*... Hahaha****—****maksudnya Porn Without Plot.**

**Ada yang minta 2some? 3some? 5some?****—****Aku akan memberikan minna-san bukan hanya 4some, melainkan 6some! WOW! Bayangkan dua keluarga tumplek jadi satu. Muahahaha****—****ngalahin deretan burger porsi jumbo.**

**.**

**Author juga sangat berterima kasih bagi seluruh reader maupun silent reader yang membaca fic saia. Author hanyalah seorang penulis amatiran yang berusaha menyalurkan hobby nya lewat Fanfic ini. Apabila banyak pembaca yang kecewa karena jalan ceritanya, Author sangat minta maaf. Karena jujur, author sama sekali tidak bisa membuat cerita yang kompleks penuh konflik dengan adegan serius. Mungkin bagi penulis profesional pasti bisa, tetapi author hanyalah amatiran yang bahkan EYD saja masih banyak yang salah.**

**Tetapi dibalik itu semua, banyak yang mendukung fic ini saja author sudah sangat senang. Tidak ada perasaan sombong maupun bangga karena fic ini, melainkan KEPUASAAN saat para reader maupun silent reader membaca fic ini. Membuat orang lain senang merupakan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Author.**

**Oke Minna! Author senang selalu membagikan fic yang menghibur bagi kalian semua. Semoga kalian tetap suka dan senang saat membaca fic dari saia.**

**Siapapun kalian, dimanapun kalian, Author cuma bisa mengatakan kalimat ini: I LOVE U ALL!**—**MUAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, PWP, Gangbang (maybe?) dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, NaruMina, NaruIta/ItaNaru, FugaMina, NaruKyuu/KyuuNaru, FugaSasu (Chap full of PWP)  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

** .: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Naruto sadar ini sudah lima minggu sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Seharusnya semuanya kembali normal.

Kurama dan Itachi yang tergelak bersama dan mengatakan kalau sekarang mereka pacaran, Fugaku dan Minato yang sering jalan-jalan berduaan, dan Sasuke yang entah kenapa bersikap lebih manja padanya.

Ya—seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari normal seperti biasanya, tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah tumpukan tubuh telanjang di lantai dengan beberapa botol bir dengan kandungan alkohol 20% berserakan di seluruh ruang tamu.

Mata sapphire nya semakin terbelalak ketika melihat Sasuke dan dirinya juga telanjang bulat tanpa pakaian. Disampingnya Kurama dan Itachi saling berpelukan tanpa helaian benang pun. Dan ayahnya—_Oh God Gay!_—Minato dan Fugaku juga tertidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain yang tentu saja tanpa pakaian sama sekali.

Naruto menekan keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. _Ada apa ini?_

Ruang tamunya seperti habis dilanda sebuah gelombang tsunami, menyebabkan beberapa deret pita kain yang ada di tembok robek-robek dan hancur, kue bertingkat dengan tulisan 'Fugaku love Minato' yang sudah terpotong-potong dengan sadis dan sisa _confetti_ yang berserakan di lantai, makin membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

Pemuda pirang itu memilih bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian beranjak menuju sofa yang empuk. Dia kembali memikirkan kejadian malam sebelum 'bencana' ini terjadi.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

.

Malam itu, Minato dan Fugaku duduk gugup di ruang tamu keluarga sang Namikaze. Didepan mereka, dua bersaudara Uchiha dan Uzumaki menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Ayah—" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan di ruang ber-AC itu. "Kenapa mengumpulkan kami disini? Ada pengumuman penting apa?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Benar, ada apa?" Kali ini suara Itachi yang menimpali pertanyaan Naruto.

Fugaku berdehem pelan diikuti gerak gelisah Minato yang duduk disampingnya, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu—" Ucap Fugaku akhirnya. Mata onyx nya melirik sekilas pada Minato yang sudah berwajah merah layaknya tomat. "Kami akan merencanakan menikah di Belanda." Lanjut sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Kalau anak-anak mereka bisa kena serangan jantung mungkin sekarang Itachi, Kurama dan Sasuke akan kejang-kejang mendadak, minus Naruto yang sudah pingsan dilantai.

Sasuke menggebrak meja frustasi, "Ayah bercanda kan?! Apa ayah gila?!" Serunya marah.

Fugaku tersenyum, "Ayah sudah berpikir keras dan inilah keputusan ayah." Sahutnya dengan nada lembut.

Minato mulai angkat bicara, "Aku hanya ingin keluarga kita selalu bersama." Katanya sambil menatap Sasuke penuh pengharapan.

Naruto memijat keningnya, "Ayah, kalau ayah menikah, bagaimana dengan kami? Maksudku—aku dan Sasuke pacaran."

"Naruto! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Potong Sasuke berusaha menahan kata-kata terlarang itu keluar.

Naruto mendeliknya marah.

"Sudah tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi lagi Sasuke, kalau ingin jujur sekaranglah saatnya." Desak Naruto keras kepala.

Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Ayah tahu, makanya itu kami berencana menikah agar kalian bisa berhubungan dengan mudah. Bukankah bila kita berada dalam satu rumah lebih bagus daripada berbeda rumah?" Terang Minato lagi yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kurama.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau tidak perlu sakit hati karena ayah kesayanganmu menikah lagi. Toh, kau sudah punya Sasuke." Goda Kurama sambil menyikut Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

Naruto mendesah, "Ya sudahlah terserah kalian saja." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Kurama dan Itachi terkekeh sebentar, kemudian berteriak, "AYO BERPESTA!—"

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih duduk di sofa dengan lelah. Dia mengingat malam itu membuat pesta untuk merayakan hubungan ayahnya dengan Fugaku sebelum pergi ke Belanda untuk menikah. Mirip seperti pesta 'bujangan' hanya saja tidak seliar yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Tunggu—

Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mulai mengingat potongan memori pesta 'liar' itu.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

**.**

Minato sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membuat pesta yang terlalu meriah. Tetapi Kurama dan Itachi berpendapat bahwa pesta 'bujangan' memang harus meriah dengan pita-pita warna warni juga gemerlap lampu-lampu kecil.

"Tapi kita tidak butuh kue sebesar ini juga." Protes Minato lagi sambil menatap bingung kue pesanan Sasuke yang bertulisakn 'Fugaku Love Minato'.

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah bagus?—Naruto juga sudah membawa beberapa botol bir untuk merayakan pesta ini." Jawab Sasuke yang kembali bekerja untuk memasang pita warna merah di sekitar dinding rumah yang bercat putih itu.

Kurama yang menata meja hanya terkekeh pelan, "Ini pasti akan menjadi pesta kita yang hebat."

"Ya—hanya keluarga kita saja. Membayangkan menyanyi dan berdansa membuatku ingin segera menyelesaikan mendekorasi ruangan ini." Sahut Itachi lagi dengan menata beberapa cemilan di meja.

Naruto yang membawa bir hanya tertawa kecil, "benar! Pesta untuk kita berenam saja. Hanya pesta sederhana—ya kan Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum manisnya, "Ya—pesta sederhana."

Fugaku berdecak, "Ini bukan pesta sederhana." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kesal ke arah beberapa _confetti_ dan topi-topi pesta yang dipakai anak-anaknya, "Bukankah ini terlalu—mewah dan meriah?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Itachi merangkulnya sambil menyerahkan segelas _wine _yang entah didapatnya darimana, mengingat Naruto cuma membeli botol bir saja, "nikmatilah ayah, ini pesta yang menakjubkan." Kata pemuda berambut panjang itu sambil mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya diikuti oleh semua yang tersenyum girang.

"Untuk Pesta Fugaku Dan Minato. _Cheers!_" Teriak Kurama mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya.

"_**Cheers!**_" Teriak seluruhnya, bersamaan mengangkat botol bir dan gelas _wine_.

Naruto menegak minumannya dalam sekali tegukan, begitu juga Sasuke, walaupun diselingi batuk-batuk lucu.

Itachi merangkul Kurama sambil tertawa, sedangkan Fugaku duduk disebelah Minato yang berada disofa.

Pesta malam itu berjalan dengan semestinya. Minum. Menyanyi. Berdansa. Dan tertawa. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto tidak akan menyangka kelanjutan pesta normal itu akan berubah menjadi pesta terliar yang penuh keabnormalan.

Hal itu terjadi saat Kurama menyampaikan suatu permainan yang—aneh.

_**Truth Or Dare!**_

"Hei!—Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu yang membuat seluruh mata memandangnya bingung.

"Bermain?—Bermain apa?" Pertanyaan polos itu dikemukakan oleh Minato yang sibuk memakan kuenya. Disebelahnya Fugaku hanya menyeruput birnya dengan nikmat.

Kurama terkekeh, "_Truth or dare!_" Ucapnya penuh dengan nada semangat.

"Wah—Aku setuju!" Jawab Itachi yang mulai memposisikan duduknya dilantai.

"Boleh juga." Dua kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi disebelah Itachi diikuti oleh Naruto yang menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku juga ikut." Kata Minato yang menarik lengan Fugaku untuk turut berpartisipasi dalam permainan _truth or dare_.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah lengkap—" Kata Kurama yang melirik beberapa orang dihadapannya membentuk deretan duduk yang rapi berkeliling, "—kita mulai dari memutar botolnya!" Lanjutnya tanpa mengurangi nada semangatnya.

Moncong botol berputar cepat, kemudian seiring waktu mulai melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Kurama menyeringai.

"_Truth Or Dare?_" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"_Truth!_" Jawabnya tegas.

Kurama berdehem sebentar, "Katakan yang sejujurnya—" Mata merahnya melirik menggoda, "—apakah Sasuke hebat diranjang?" Sambungnya yang mendapat tatapan _death glare_ dari si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kurama Hentikan!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

"Oh diamlah—aku sedang bertanya pada Naruto." Jawab Kurama malas sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto menunduk dengan wajah memerah, "Sasuke—" Ia menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah, "—uke terhebat di ranjang." Bersamaan dengan pernyataan memalukan itu, meletuslah siulan jahil dari Kurama dan sorakan menggoda dari Itachi. Sedangkan Minato dan Fugaku berusaha tidak tercekat dengan bir yang mereka minum.

"Oke—Oke—tenang—kita lanjutkan kembali." Tukas Kurama yang bergaya layaknya politisi yang sibuk menggosip di tivi. Tangannya kembali memutar sang botol yang malang. Benda itu kembali berhenti dengan moncong yang mengarah pada Minato.

"_Truth Or Dare?_"

"_Dare!_" Jawab Minato yakin yang dibarengi dengan seringai jahil Kurama.

"Cium Fugaku-san dengan erotis." Satu perintah telak membuat jantung Minato tertohok tajam.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Tanya Minato berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Kurama sedikit berdecak sebal, "Aku bilang, cium Fugaku-san dengan erotis." Katanya dengan nada memaksa yang kentara sekali.

Minato terlihat enggan, mata jernihnya melirik kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Fugaku membalas tatapannya dengan delikan kecil kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda untuk memperbolehkan Minato menciumnya.

Siulan dari Kurama semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Minato mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Fugaku. Memagut bibir lembut itu tanpa paksaan. Dua detik ciuman merambah menjadi dua menit pergulatan lidah penuh nafsu. Kurama yang tadinya bersiul hanya meneguk air liurnya susah payah, dia menyesal menyuruh Minato untuk menicum Fugaku. Sangat menyesal!

Sasuke yang melihat pergulatan ayahnya dengan Minato menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah dan berdecak kesal.

Kurama yang berada disebelahnya merangkul Sasuke penuh seringai jahil.

"Sasuke-chan, mau coba juga?" Goda Kurama sambil mengangkat alisnya nakal.

Sasuke mengernyit jijik.

"Tidak terima kasih." Ucapnya tegas sambil beralih untuk duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

Itachi hanya terkekeh usil begitu melihat wajah kecewa sang pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia mendekat ke arah Kurama sambil merangkul pundaknya mesra, "Mau mencoba berciuman denganku?" Tanya Itachi.

Kurama menoleh ke arahnya bingung kemudian tersenyum jahil, "Tentu saja." Ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak kalah menggoda.

Itachi tertawa sebentar kemudian terhenti saat melihat Kurama mendekatkan wajahnya, dari jarak sedekat ini sang Uchiha berambut panjang itu bisa melihat wajah menawan _cutie fox_-nya itu.

Bibir Kurama menyentuh pelan mulut Itachi, memerangkapnya dalam kecupan singkat yang membuat dua orang itu terlena.

.

"Nghh—Itachi—mphh—hmmph—" Kurama sedikit meronta ketika tubuhnya didorong pelan untuk berbaring dilantai. Tetapi rasa nikmat membuat seluruh ototnya lemas dan memilih melakukan apa yang diminta pemuda dominan itu.

Kurama kembali melenguh nikmat saat rongga mulutnya di jilat seluruhnya oleh lidah nakal Itachi. Gigi. Gusi. Lidah. Langit-langit. Organ mulut yang merupakan titik lemah seorang Kurama sudah disapu habis. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terlelap dengan erangan dan desahan pelan.

Tangan Itachi kembali terjulur untuk merayap di balik baju Kurama. Menangkap dua _nipple_ yang sudah menonjol disana.

Itachi menyeringai.

"Tegang, huh?—Lucu sekali."

Mata merah Kurama melotot ke arahnya, berharap _death glare _nya membunuh Itachi dengan sekali delikan tajam.

"Aku tidak tegang!—Jangan main-main! Sudah cukup!" Tukasnya sambil menepis tangan Itachi dari dadanya.

"Takut?—Oh—anak rubah takut bermain-main denganku. Lucu sekali." Ejek Itachi dengan kekehnya yang seperti biasa.

Kurama kembali melotot dengan galak.

"Aku tidak takut!" Serunya kesal.

"Tunjukan." Tantang Itachi singkat.

Kurama mendecak marah. Dia langsung membuka baju_ t-shirt _nya dengan cekatan, kemudian melemparkannya pada Itachi dengan brutal.

"Lihat?—Tidak takut." Ucapnya lagi.

Itachi menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar kemudian ikut melepas bajunya sendiri. Kurama meneguk air liurnya ketika merasa dia terperangkap dalam tantangan buaya keparat dihadapannya.

"Kita mulai permainannya." Bisik Itachi pelan tepat ditelinga Kurama. Tangannya kembali gencar bergerilya di dada pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Kurama bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar.

.

Di samping mereka, Sasuke duduk dipangkuan Naruto dengan gelisah. Wajahnya menunduk saat melihat pergulatan kedua orantuanya dan kakaknya.

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara berbisik.

"Hm?—kau ingin berciuman seperti mereka juga?" pertanyaan Naruto disambut anggukan malu- malu cacing dari Sasuke.

Ah—lucunya.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sasuke agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Cium aku." Pinta Naruto manja. Sasuke menurut. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menjatuhkan beberapa kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda pirang itu. Sesekali dengusan geli terdengar saat Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke mulai menikmati ciumannya segera beranjak menuju ke arah adiknya dan menarik lehernya pelan, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh bingung, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya dalam lumatan yang tak kalah panas dari Naruto.

"H—Hei!" Naruto berteriak protes pada Itachi, tetapi tarikan Kurama membuat Naruto menoleh pelan.

Didepannya, Kurama menjilat bibirnya sendiri kemudian mengecup mulut Naruto. Mau tidak mau Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati lidah Kurama yang bertarung dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, tangannya menarik bahu pemuda pirang itu agar berhenti bercumbu dengan Kurama.

"Naru—hmmphh—" Sasuke ingin memanggil keksasihnya itu, tetapi sekali lagi Itachi menutup bibirnya dengan ciuman yang semakin lengket dengan air liur.

Sambil tetap berciuman dengan Kurama, mata biru Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terengah-engah dicium oleh Itachi. Naruto mendorong wajah Itachi lalu menarik leher Sasuke untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang terbebas dari pagutan liar kakaknya mencoba mendekatkan lidahnya di bibir Naruto yang sibuk bercumbu dengan Kurama. Berusaha ikut berparty dalam pergulatan lidah disana.

Naruto menjilat lidah Kurama dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Nikmat. Ciuman mereka bertiga terasa manis di saliva Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat hanya mendecak marah.

"Hei!—Hei!—Aku tidak diundang dalam pesta, huh?" Ucapnya sarkastik. Naruto meliriknya sekilas lalu mendengus kecil. Dia melepaskan pagutan lidahnya kemudian menarik kepala Iachi untuk mendekat.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Naruto lagi yang langsung melahap bibir Uchiha tertua itu.

.

Fugaku melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Minato. Mata gelapnya melirik kedua anaknya yang sibuk bertukar saliva dengan kedua Uzumaki itu.

"Minato—" Fugaku memanggil, "—yuk gabung dengan anak-anak kita."

Sang Namikaze tidak menjawab maupun menolak, ia hanya membiarkan Fugaku menuntunnya untuk mendekat pada anak-anak mereka.

.

Sasuke yang pertama kali melihat ayahnya mendekat. Dengan cepat dia menarik Fugaku kemudian mengecup pipi kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

Minato sedikit tersentak.

"Sa—Sasuke. Apa yang kau—hmmphh—" Belum selesai Minato terkejut, dia kembali dikagetkan karena Kurama mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini. Jadi nikmatilah." Bisik Kurama yang kembali memagut bibir Minato.

Fugaku memicingkan matanya tajam, "Hei!—Berhenti mencium Minato!" Serunya kesal.

Sasuke menahan tubuh Fugaku untuk berhenti menganggu 'acara' percumbuan Minato dan Kurama.

"Ayah—cium aku." Pinta Sasuke dengan suara manis manja. Naruto yang sibuk berciuman dengan Itachi pun jadi meneguk liurnya mendengar suara Sasuke yang menggiurkan itu.

Fugaku yang melihat 'santapan' yang menggoda tentu tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dengan cepat dia menarik dagu Sasuke dan melumatnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Sekali lagi, pergulatan lidah ayah-anak membuat ruangan yang tadinya penuh suara tawa kini berubah menjadi desahan setan.

_Oh—God_—Naruto entah harus melakukan apa untuk menyadarkan akal sehatnya lagi. Mungkin sebotol bir dengan kadar alkohol tinggi? Yeah—_great!_

"Nghhh—"

Suara erangan kekasihnya mampir di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke menggeliat nyaman ketika Fugaku memainkan tangannya di balik celana pemuda raven itu.

Naruto membelalak kaget.

"H—HEI!—STOP!—" Naruto mendorong Fugaku dan menarik Sasuke kepelukannya.

Matanya menatap Fugaku tajam.

"Kita Hentikan Kegilaan Ini Sekarang!" Seru Naruto marah.

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari Kurama yang menghentikan cumbuannya pada Minato.

"Oh Naruto—berhentilah bersikap kekanakan." Ucap pemuda '_cutie fox_' itu sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan mengecup pipinya.

Naruto menepis kesal, "Tidak—Sasuke milikku! Oke?!"

"Cih—" decakan kali ini keluar dari mulut Itachi. Dia mengedikkan dagunya pada Kurama untuk memberi kode. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai paham.

Dengan sigap Kurama menarik Sasuke, dan Itachi menarik Naruto. Memisahkan dua kekasih itu dari pelukan intim mereka.

"Apa Yang Kalian Lakukan?!" Naruto berontak kasar. Tetapi Itachi sudah mengunci pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggung.

Didepan mereka, Sasuke dipaksa telentang dilantai oleh Kurama. Ia menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Fugaku—mau membantuku?" Tukas Kurama sambil melirik pria Uchiha itu.

Entah karena kebanyakan meminum bir atau memang sedang kesurupan jin. Fugaku ikut menyeringai tertarik. Dengan sigap dia menelusupkan tangan-tangannya ke dalam baju dan celana Sasuke. Mencubiti kulit mulus anaknya itu.

"HEI!—" Naruto kembali meraung. Itachi bahkan harus menutup mulut pemuda pirang itu dengan bibirnya agar berhenti berteriak layaknya orang gila.

"Nikmati pertunjukannya." Bisik Itachi dengan suara serak yang parau. Naruto meneguk liurnya susah payah, terlebih lagi melihat pakaian Sasuke yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh mulusnya dan sekarang teronggok tidak berdaya dilantai.

Tubuh putih bak porselin itu terpampang erotis layaknya buku yang terbuka. Telanjang bulat tanpa satu helaian benang pun.

"Aku Bilang Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak suka ketika Kurama mencumbu bibir Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya, sedangkan Fugaku menjilat lubang anal anaknya itu.

"Ahhnn—Naru—Nghhh—" Sasuke mendesah hebat, tangannya mencoba menggapai Naruto yang berada disebelahnya. Sayangnya, Kurama menarik kembali tangan Sasuke dan menjilatnya layaknya orang kelaparan.

Naruto berusaha berontak dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Lepaskan Aku!—Sekarang!"

"Tidak Akan—" Sahut Itachi jahil.

.

Minato yang melihat Fugaku menjilat lubang Sasuke hanya mendesah sendiri sambil menyentuh tubuhnya yang terasa memanas. Pria pirang itu menurunkan celananya dan menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Fugaku melirik Minato sekilas kemudian menarik pinggang pria itu untuk mendekat.

"Kau—terangsang—huh?" Goda Fugaku sambil meremas pantat kenyal Minato. Dan sesekali menamparnya karena gemas.

Pria manis itu mengerang pelan dengan wajah memerah. Tangannya ditarik Fugaku untuk mendekat dan berdiri dengan lututnya.

"Kurama—bantu aku." Jelas Fugaku sambil memberi kode dengan matanya.

Kurama mengangguk paham. Dia melebarkan paha Sasuke dan mengangkat kedua kaki pemuda itu tinggi-tinggi. Memperlihatkan lubang anal si bungsu Uchiha yang berkedut liar.

Naruto terbelalak ngeri, "KURAMA!—BERHENTI!"

"Diamlah Naruto—" Itachi menggerutu kesal.

"Kau Yang Diam, BODOH!" Balas Naruto tak kalah kesalnya.

"Cih—kau itu keras kepala sekali." Itachi mulai melakukan aksinya mendiamkan Naruto dengan menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu. Suara Naruto tercekat ditenggorokannya ketika jari-jari nakal si Uchiha berambut panjang itu menari-nari di luar celananya.

"Itachi—hhhh—stop—"

"Hum?—Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak dengar." Goda Itachi sambil menyeringai senang. Naruto melotot ke arahnya dengan kesal, sayangnya hal itu semakin membuat Itachi tertawa keras. Ia malah membuka retsleting Naruto dan mengeluarkan benda keras yang sudah menonjol di balik sana.

"Lihat saja kekasihmu itu—dan nikmatilah." Bisik Itachi lagi. Naruto menggeram kesal sebelum mengalihkan mata birunya ke arah pacarnya yang mengerang nikmat dihadapannya.

.

Fugaku memasukkan jarinya ke lubang anal Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Sejujurnya—saat ini dia lebih suka Naruto yang memasuki lubangnya dibandingkan ayahnya, walaupun dia juga tidak menolak perlakuan kepala keluaga Uchiha itu.

"Nghhh—" Sasuke menggeliat sekali lagi. Miliknya kini sudah berdiri tegang, dan Kurama berdecak senang.

"_My_—_My_—lihat siapa yang butuh sentuhan disini." Tukas Kurama sambil menyentuh ujung penis Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram marah.

"Kurama!—Lepaskan Sasuke!"

"Hum?—Lepas?" Tanya kurama lagi, "Aku rasa tidak." Ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh geli, kali ini dia mulai mengocok kejantanan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengerang pelan, tubuhnya merasakan sengatan nikmat ketika Kurama menyentuhnya.

"Ahhh—ahh—nghhh—" Kali ini desahannya semakin keras.

Naruto bahkan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan emosi.

.

Fugaku sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit itu, menggerakkan sedikit demi sedikit agar Sasuke terbiasa dengan jari-jarinya.

"Fuga—nghhhh—" Minato memanggil dengan suara menggoda. Tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk disentuh.

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kemari manis." Tariknya pelan, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh benda milik Minato.

"Mau bermain dengan anakku?" Ucap Fugaku yang mendekatkan kejantanan Minato ke lubang Sasuke.

Minato berusaha mengelak, "Fuga—Apa yang kau—Ahhhk—" Tubuh Minato bergetar dengan erangankecil ketika batang kejantanannya di tarik untuk memasuki 'gua' basah milik Sasuke.

Minato menggigit bibirnya ketika rectum Sasuke mencengkram penisnya kencang. Saliva menetes disela bibirnya. Sedangkan napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"Fuga—hhhh—ahhh—" Minato memanggil susah payah.

Fugaku mencium lehernya lembut.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau ingin menyodok Sasuke?—Lakukan saja." Jelas Fugaku lagi sambil meremas pantat kenyal Minato.

Minato yang merasa mendapat ijin dari Fugaku mulai menarik penisnya lalu mendorongnya keras. Sasuke tersentak ketika batang kejantanan pria pirang itu mulai menggesek dinding rectumnya.

"Ahhh—Stop—Minato-san—Ahhhk!" Sasuke berusaha meronta, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kurama dan pahanya dibuka lebar oleh Minato. Sedangkan Fugaku mulai bermain-main dilubang anal sang Namikaze di depannya.

Naruto ditarik Itachi untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "Ayo bangun, kita juga harus bermain." Katanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Itachi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh sekarang, Naruto. Alkohol tidak membuat otakmu menciut 'kan?"

"Berhenti Bercanda, Itachi!" Naruto meronta lagi tapi Itachi memeganginya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sekarang nikmatilah, dan jangan berontak lagi." Itachi mendekatkan penis Naruto ke mulut Sasuke.

"Jilat—" Perintah Itachi pada Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dilantai.

"Itachi! Stop!" Naruto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mematikan. Sayangnya hal itu tidak terlalu berhasil pada keluarga Uchiha yang termasuk hebat dalam membalas _death glare_.

.

Sasuke menuruti perintah kakaknya, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengulum batang kemaluan Naruto.

"Hgghh!—" Pemuda pirang itu tersentak ketika miliknya merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Minato yang melihat Sasuke mengulum kejantanan Naruto semakin terangsang dan semakin liar menyodok lubang anal Sasuke.

"Ahhh—Ahhh—nikmat—Ahhhh—" racaunya lagi dengan mulut terbuka penuh dengan saliva yang menetes. Fugaku mengecup punggung Minato, membuat tubuh kurus itu bergetar nikmat.

Fugaku berbisik dengan suara bariton menggoda, "Kau menikmati menyodok anakku, Minato-chan?"

"Ahhh—ya—hhhh—Fuga—nikmat—" Kata Minato sambil terus menyodok lubang anal Sasuke dengan suara becek yang menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Baguslah—karena aku akan mulai 'memasuki' mu." Lanjut Fugaku sambil memposisikan miliknya di pantat kenyal Minato.

"Fugaku—apa yang—ARGHH!" Tubuh Minato mengejang ketika 'rudal' besar itu menyodok lubang analnya tanpa aba-aba. Badannya bergetar, kejantanannya berdenyut liar dan Minato tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang keluar.

Sakit. Lubangnya sakit. Tetapi rasa perih itu tergantikan ketika Fugaku mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mengobak-abik spot sensitif di rectum Minato.

"Ahhhk!—Ahhhk!—" Minato kembali mengerang. Dia merasa nikmat luar biasa.

Penisnya yang dijepit rectum Sasuke, dan lubang analnya yang digenjot oleh Fugaku. Kenikmatan surga itu membuat Minato terbelalak dengan mata yang terbalik dan lidah yang terus menjulur mengeluarkan air liur.

Erotis dan sensual. Dua kata yang membuat Fugaku semakin menggenjot lebih keras lubang sang Namikaze.

.

Di sisi lain, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terjerumus godaan setan seperti Kurama dan Itachi. Sayangnya, imannya terlalu lemah dan memilih membiarkan tubuhnya terlena dengan sengatan yang membuat setiap inchi tubuhnya bergetar.

Bahkan Naruto mulai menggerakkan penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kerongkongan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven itu harus tersedak berkali-kali.

"Naru—Hghh—hmphhh—stop—nghhh—"

"Ahhh—Sasuke—hggghh—enak—" Desis Naruto.

Itachi yang melihat pemuda Uzumaki itu berhenti berontak langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan miliknya yang sedari tadi berdenyut tidak karuan.

"Sasuke—jilat milikku juga." Pinta Itachi yang menggoyang-goyangkan ujungnya di bibir pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menurut, dia menyeruput pre-cum Itachi dan Naruto secara bergantian. Bahkan sesekali memasukkan batang kejantanan keduanya ke dalam mulutnya. Menghasilkan cairan saliva yang tumpah dari sela bibirnya.

Kurama yang berada disebelahnya menjilat tetes air liur di leher Sasuke kemudian ikut menjilat dua buah kantong di bawah kejantanan Itachi. Menggigitnya dan menghisapnya secara bergantian. Membuat Itachi harus menahan erangan serta desahannya.

.

Di bagian bawah Sasuke, Minato masih dengan wajah erotisnya terus berteriak nikmat. Membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak oleh sodokan Fugaku yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Minato—ahhh—" Fugaku memanggil pria yang disayanginya dengan suara menggoda. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dan menariknya kuat. Membuat penis Minato langsung lepas dari lubang Sasuke dengan suar _**-Plop!-**_ nyaring.

Fugaku membanting Minato di lantai tepat disebelah tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring. Mengangkat kedua kaki pria pirang itu kemudian kembali menyodoknya dengan irama yang konstan.

Naruto yang melihat lubang anal Sasuke yang nganggur langsung bergerak menuju kesana dan mulai berancang-ancang memasukkan miliknya yang terlihat basah oleh cairan pre-cum serta air ludah Sasuke.

"Aku—masuk." Kata Naruto dengan hentakan keras saat menerobos lubang Sasuke. Tubuh pemuda raven itu kembali tersentak tetapi sedetik kemudian langsung mengerang nikmat ketika Naruto mengobak-abik lubangnya penuh nafsu.

Itachi tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut bergerak menuju bagian bawah Sasuke, kemudian mendekatkan penisnya di lubang Sasuke yang sudah diintimidasi oleh milik Naruto.

"Dua 'tongkat' tidak akan terlalu sulit kok." Kata Itachi yang mendapat tanggapan bingung dari Sasuke serta Naruto. Tetapi sedetik kemudian mereka berdua langsung terkejut ketika penis Itachi mencoba bergabung dengan kenjantanan Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berada didalam lubang anal adiknya.

Sasuke menjerit keras, "LEPAS!—HENTIKAN!—AKU AKAN ROBEK!" Tangannya berusaha meronta tetapi dapat ditangkap oleh Kurama.

"Itachi—apa yang kau lakukan!" Kali ini pernyataan protes keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Itachi kembali berdecak kesal.

"Sudah kukatan diam dan nikmatilah." Desis sang Uchiha tertua sambil mendorong masuk penisnya.

Naruto meringis ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan benda keras Itachi di dalam lubang Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu tersentak perih sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas dengan napas yang terengah-engah. matanya sudah terbelalak dengan cairan yang tumpah di pipinya.

"Baiklah—kita mulai." Bisik Itachi sambil menjilat bibirnya. Dengan cepat dia menggerakan pinggulnya keluar-masuk dengan tempo keras.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menjerit, "HENTIKAN!—AKU ROBEK!—ARGHHH!—AHKKK!—" Kepala pemuda itu menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba mengusir rasa pedih di 'gua' miliknya. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berguna, karena kini dari arah lubang pantatnya merembes tetesan darah akibat gesekan keras rectumnya dan dua batang kejantanan milik Itachi dan Naruto.

Naruto meringis kecil,"Itachi—kau menggesek milikku terlalu kuat."

"Bukankah—hhhh—nikmat—Naruto? Penis kita masuk di lubang yang sama. Hangat. Nikmat" Racau Itachi sambil terus mempercepat sodokannya. Naruto meringis sebentar kemudian ikut menggenjot lubang anal Sasuke.

Naruto maju, Itachi mundur, Naruto mundur, Itachi maju. Kedua batang kejantanan itu terus menggesek rectum Sasuke secara bergantian dengan tempo yang sama. Membuat pemuda raven yang menjadi mainan sex mereka hanya bisa membuka mulutnya megap-megap, berusaha bernapas. Mata onyx nya sudah terbalik karena sakit dan nikmat.

Kurama menjilat lidah Sasuke, menghisap mulut itu dengan kelaparan. Tangannya digerakkan untuk menarik-narik tonjolan _nipple_ Sasuke yang sudah menegang.

Sasuke pasrah digagahi oleh kekasihnya dan kakaknya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali akibat genjotan di lubangnya, sedangkan mulutnya kini sibuk memberi kenikmatan pada penis Kurama yang seenaknya langsung memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Ahhh—Ahhhk—" Itachi mengerang, dia mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Naruto sedikit kesusahan mengimbangi sodokan sang uchiha tertua.

"Itachi—" Naruto memanggi,l berharap pemuda itu memperlambat tempo genjotannya karena Sasuke hampir pingsan menahan nyeri.

Bukannya melambat, Itachi malah semakin keras dan kuat menghantam dinding prostat sang adik.

Sasuke kembali menjerit susah payah.

"Ahhhk!—Kakak!—Stop!—Hmpphhh!" Teriakan Sasuke diredam oleh batang kejantanan Kurama yang langsung menyodok rongga mulutnya hingga ke pangkal lidah. Pemuda raven itu meronta-ronta dengan tangisan di sisi matanya, kini dia sulit bernapas dan merasa ingin muntah disaat yang bersamaan.

Naruto semakin terangsang melihat wajah menggiurkan kekasihnya itu. Terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Salahkan otak bejatnya dan nafsu besarnya yang membucah, kini Naruto semakin gencar menyodok lubang Sasuke tanpa henti.

"Ahhh—Naru—hghhh—" Sasuke mengerang pelan dengan napas yang pendek-pendek.

"Sasuke—Ahhh—" Naruto menggigit bibirnya sambil terus berkonsentrasi menggenjot lubang surga itu dengan kalap.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut Naruto, melumatnya dan menghisapnya kelaparan. Kemudian melepaskan pagutannya ketika mereka butuh asupan oksigen.

Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman dari Itachi dan menghentikan sodokannya, membuat Sasuke serta Kurama meliriknya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu menunjuk Fugaku dan Minato dengan dagunya, "Ayo kita bergabung dengan ayah kita." Sahutnya.

Itachi melirik dengan ekor matanya kemudian menyeringai senang, "Tentu saja."

.

Fugaku yang masih menggenjot lubang Minato langsung tersentak kaget ketika Naruto mendekat dan mulai memposisikan miliknya ke lubang sang Namikaze.

Fugaku meliriknya tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bersenang-senang." Jawab Naruto.

Fugaku ingin protes lagi tetapi langsung kaget melihat Sasuke yang diangkat Itachi untuk duduk diatas perut Minato.

"Tung—Tunggu dulu." Fugaku kembali protes.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, dengan cekatan dia menarik leher Fugaku dan menciumnya untuk menghentikan ocehan pria Uchiha itu.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar, kemudian mendudukan Sasuke di batang kejantanan Minato.

"Hghhh!—" Sasuke mengerang pelan ketika lubangnya ditusuk secara perlahan oleh benda milik Minato.

Kurama memposisikan batang 'rudal' nya di depan mulut Minato.

"Jilat—" Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

Minato menurut kemudian mengulum batang kemaluan yang berdenyut-denyut senang itu. Sedangkan Itachi memilih meremas pantat Kurama yang kenyal dan terlihat membangkitkan nafsu setannya.

"Kurama—" Desah Itachi yang tidak sanggup lagi menahan libidonya.

"Masukkan Itachi—aku ingin penismu sekarang." Goda Kurama dengan suara yang sanggup menggetarkan iman seorang Uchiha berambut panjang itu.

Sang uchiha menyeringai senang saat mendengar 'permohonan' sang rubah.

Batang kejantanannya kini digesek-gesekkan tepat di lubang anal Kurama, membuat gesekan manja.

Secara perlahan pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai memajukan pinggulnya.

Kurama terhentak kecil, ketika penis Itachi amblas di lubang surganya. Dorongan kecil dari pinggul Itachi membuat lubang Kurama tergesek dan menghantam prostat miliknya.

Kurama melenguh, "Ahhnn—Itachi—nghh—"

Sedangkan Minato yang mengulum kejantanan Kurama hanya bisa terbelalak lebar saat lubangnya seperti dirobek secara paksa.

"Hmphh!—nghh!—" Minato berusaha berontak, tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan saat Sasuke menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya di atas penis Minato.

Mulutnya sang Namikaze disiksa oleh kejantanan Kurama. Sedangkan lubangnya kini dimasuki oleh dua penis yang besarnya sanggup membuat mata Minato terbalik.

Ya—Lubang Minato kini penuh dengan kejantanan Fugaku dan Naruto. Dua orang itu menggenjot lubangnya dengan tempo yang sanggup membuat Minato hilang kesadaran. Mulutnya tidak dibiarkan mengeluarkan rintihan sakit saat penis Kurama terus menyodok kerongkongannya dengan kejam.

Sasuke yang berada diatasnya sibuk menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya dengan keras diatas batang kemaluan Minato yang mengeluarkan terlalu banyak pre-cum hingga menetes disela lubang anal Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah nikmat, "Ahhh—Naruto—Nghhhh—"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menarik leher Sasuke dan mencium tengkuk pemuda itu. Menjilat dan menghisapnya penuh sayang.

Pemuda raven itu semakin bergetar nikmat, dia mempercepat henpasan pantatnya diatas penis Minato. Membuat pria pirang dibawahnya tersedak erangannya sendiri.

Naruto dan Fugaku menyodok lubang Minato tanpa ampun secara bergantian. Membuat lubang itu merembeskan beberapa tetes darah yang menambah gairah Naruto untuk menggagahi ayahnya.

.

Itachi mendengus penuh nafsu sambil terus mendorong pinggulnya maju-mundur di pantat Kurama.

Pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya masih mengerang keras, menikmati permainan sang dominan di bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sang Namikaze yang menelan batang kejantanannya hingga ke pangkalnya.

"Ahhh—_fuck_—ahhk—" Kurama menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa nikmat terus melanda tubuhnya.

"Hhh—Kurama—enak—hghh—" Itachi terus mempercepat sodokannya. Tubuh pemuda itu semakin bergetar ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan dinding anal Kurama.

"Itachi—Ahkk!—gagahi aku—aghh—_fuck me harder_—" Erang Kurama sambil terus meracau kata-kata yang membuat Itachi semakin bernafsu.

.

Sasuke masih menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya ke benda milik Minato. Gerakannya melambat ketika kepalanya semakin kosong dan menghitam.

Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi. Dia hampir pingsan dengan badan yang penuh keringat dan mulut yang terus meneteskan air liur. Matanya berusaha fokus tetapi irisnya selalu memutar terbalik dengan rasa nikmat.

Naruto yang menyadari kondisi Sasuke berusaha memegangi pinggul pemuda itu agar tidak limbung. Sesekali dia memberikan tenaga tambahan dengan mencium bibir Sasuke yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

Disamping Naruto, Fugaku terus menyodok lubang Minato dan membuka paha mulus itu semakin lebar.

Minato tidak melawan. Tubuhnya pasrah di jadikan mainan sex dan digagahi layaknya anjing pelacur. Pria pirang itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa pedih di lubang analnya yang robek dimasuki oleh dua penis sekaligus.

"Hghh—hhh—" Sesekali Minato berusaha bernapas dengan sisa suara yang ada. Hanya sedetik dia bisa menghirup oksigen karena detik selanjutnya batang kemaluan Kurama kembali menyodoknya kerongkongannya tanpa ampun.

Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuhnya mengerang keras. Pemuda raven itu ingin memuntahkan cairan putihnya segera.

"Naruto—hghhh—tolong—ahkk!—tidak sanggup—" Rintih Sasuke yang mengeluarkan airmatanya terus menerus. Naruto membantu pinggul Sasuke untuk kembali menghentak keras ke batang kemaluan Minato.

"Keluarkan Sasuke—muntahkan semuanya—" Desis Naruto sambil mengocok batang kejantanan Sasuke dengan cepat.

.

Tubuh Kurama ikut bergetar bersamaan dengan badan Sasuke yang gemetaran.

Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu kuat-kuat. Nafasnya mendengus dengan keras.

"Kurama—hhh—aku keluar—" Desis Itachi yang menggigit bahu kekasihnya dari belakang.

Kurama mengerang. "Aku—ahhk!—keluar!—ITACHI!—ARGHHH!" Kurama berteriak, ia menjambak kepala Minato untuk menelan kejantanannya bulat-bulat dan menyemprotkan spermanya dengan liar di kerongkongan pria pirang itu.

Minato mengejang tersedak, matanya terbelalak ngeri dengan mulutnya yang mencipratkan cairan putih hasil sari Kurama.

Itachi menggigit bibirnya ketika rektum Kurama mencengkram batang kemaluannya dengan sangat erat.

"Ahhk—Kurama—GHHGG!—" Pinggul Itachi tersentak berkali-kali seraya menyemburkan lahar putihnya yang kental di dalam tubuh Kurama. Deru napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal ketika melepaskan penisnya secara perlahan dari lubang kenikmatan itu. Tetes spermanya tercecer di lantai dan beberapa mengotori bongkahan pantat kenyal sang '_cutie fox_'.

Kurama dan Itachi ambruk dilantai.

Meninggalkan Minato yang tersedak oleh cairan Kurama yang tertelan di mulutnya.

.

Sasuke semakin bergetar, tangannya mencengkram apa saja agar bisa meredakan erangan serta desahannya. Miliknya semakin berdenyut liar layaknya jantung yang berdegup hidup. Sedikit lagi—batang keras itu akan mengeluarkan semprotan putihnya.

Sebelum Sasuke berhasil 'keluar', Naruto sudah menarik tubuh pemuda itu dari atas Minato dan membantingnya di lantai.

Naruto melepaskan penisnya dari lubang sang ayah kemudian menyodok lubang Sasuke dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Sasuke hanya mengerang lemah, "Hhhh—hhh—Naru—"

"Sasuke—ahhh—nikmat—" Desah Naruto sambil mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke ke atas bahunya.

"Naru—Aghh—aku keluar—ahhh!—AHHKK!" Tubuh Sasuke mengejang, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat ketika cairan putih itu menyemprot keluar dan terciprat di lantai hingga meninggalkan bercak yang lengket.

Naruto merasa penisnya dipijat dengan sangat kuat oleh lubang Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa otot perutnya mengejang tidak terkendali, dan batang kejantanannya berkedut dengan cepat, selanjutnya—

"Aghh!—Aghh!—Sasuke!—ARGHHH!" Naruto mendorong sekuat tenaga pinggulnya hingga mencapai dinding maksimal di dalam lubang surga itu. Menyentak kasar seraya menyemburkan sari putih miliknya di dalam 'gua' basah Sasuke.

Naruto bergetar kecil, kemudian melepaskan miliknya dan membiarkan spermanya keluar menetes dari pantat kenyal pemuda raven itu.

Naruto terengah-engah, keringatnya menetes diseluruh tubuh berkulit _tan_ miliknya.

Sasuke yang berada dibawah badannya mencoba tersenyum kecil sambil melandaskan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau hebat—' puji Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Naruto mendengus kecil menahan tawa.

"Yeah—kau juga." balasnya yang ikut berbaring di sebelah tubuh kekasihnya.

.

Disebelah Naruto, Fugaku masih menggenjot lubang Minato dengan ganas tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sang Namikaze.

"Fuga—hhh—aku tidak—hhhhh—sanggup—"

"Tahan—ghhh—" Ucap Fugaku lagi.

Tangan pria berambut gelap itu menarik tubuh Minato dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya.

"Peluk aku—" Perintah Fugaku.

Sayangnya, Minato sudah terlalu lemah, dia tidak sanggup berpegangan lagi.

Dengan sigap Fugaku memeluk pinggang pria pirang dihadapannya dengan erat.

"Hgghh—Minato—" Fugaku terus memegangi pinggul Minato untuk membantu menghempaskan bongkahan pantat kenyal itu ke penisnya. Semakin dalam dan _intens_. Cepat dan kuat. Hingga suara becek dan decakan basah kembali terdengar dari bagian bawah tubuh Minato.

Sang Namikaze merasa kepalanya kosong dan matanya mulai menggelap. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dihentak ke atas dan kebawah oleh Fugaku layaknya boneka sex tanpa roh.

"Fuga—ahhh—hhh—" Minato kembali memanggil pria berambut gelap didepannya. Kedua lengannya mencoba mengalungkan ke leher sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Minato—hhh—aku mau keluar—" Desis Fugaku yang melenguh keras tanpa memperlambat kocokan penisnya di lubang becek Minato.

"Aku juga—ahhh—" Tubuh Minato mengejang, pantatnya semakin terhempas dengan keras di atas kejantanan Fugaku.

Fugaku menggigit _nipple_ Minato saat klimaks mencapai tubuhnya. Membuat sang Namikaze berteriak keras dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Fugaku—ghhh—Aghhh!—AGHHH!" Minato kembali mengerang ketika miliknya berdenyut liar, sedetik kemudian cairan putih menyembur layaknya air mancur dan menciprati wajah Fugaku yang juga orgasme bersamaan dengan sang Namikaze.

Pegangan Fugaku di pinggul Minato mulai melemah, membuat tubuh kurus itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara _**-bruk!-**_ kecil.

Minato tersengal-sengal disebalah tubuh Fugaku yang mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya.

Tangan pria Uchiha menyeka keringat dari kening Minato, "maaf—" bisiknya pelan dengan suara berat yang menggoda ditelinga sang Namikaze.

"Maaf untuk apa? Aku menyukai semua perlakuanmu, Fugaku." Sahut Minato dengan menampilkan senyum khasnya yang menawan.

Fugaku mendengus kecil dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu—terima kasih, Minato."

"Sama-sama—" Kali ini Minato menjawab sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan kantuk dan rasa cepeknya.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Dan begitulah akhirnya. Melakukan kegiatan 'panas' benar-benar menguras tenaga dan 'cairan'. Tidak heran, mereka semua tertidur pulas sekarang.

Hanya Naruto yang menekan-nekan keningnya sambil duduk di sofa saat mengingat pesta 'gila' mereka tadi malam.

"Sial—" Desis Naruto dengan helaan napas yang penjang.

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba bangkit dari sofa untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika suara erangan Sasuke membuatnya berpaling kaget.

"Sasuke—kau sudah bangun?" Naruto membantu kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa.

Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika bongkahan pantatnya menyentuh empuknya sofa.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Ya—sedikit—tapi akan sembuh." Sahutnya singkat.

Sasuke kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap mata Naruto tajam.

"Naruto—soal pernikahan kedua orangtua kita di Belanda. Uhm—bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Yeah—maksudku, apa kau setuju?" Kali ini pertanyaan Sasuke diikuti sikap gelisah yang terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum singkat kemudian menepuk area atas kepala kekasihnya itu, "Well—bagiku tidak masalah asalkan kita tetap bersama."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, mata birunya masih menatap Sasuke yang semakin gelisah. _Apakah dia mengkhawatirkan Fugaku? _Pikir Naruto heran.

Naruto menghela napas, "Kau masih menyukai ayahmu?"

"A—apa?" Sasuke sedikit terlonjak, kemudian membuang muka dengan kesal, "tentu saja tidak! Aku sekarang menyukaimu, Dobe!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" Paksa Naruto.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku hanya—ingin melihat perayaan pernikahan ayahku saja."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, tanda mulai paham maksud pacarnya itu, "Ah—kau ingin ikut ke Belanda juga?"

"Y—Ya begitulah." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendelik Naruto dengan tatapan jangan-lihat-aku-dengan-seringai-mengejekmu-itu.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya, " Baiklah—nanti kita akan bicarakan hal itu pada Fgaku dan Minato, oke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dan—Naruto—"

"Ya?"

Sasuke memutar-mutar jempolnya dengan gugup, "Maukah kau bermain 'ronde kedua' bersamaku?"

"Ron—ronde kedua?" Naruto terbelalak kaget ketika mengetahui arti senyum mesum si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mendekat dengan suara menggoda, "Ayo—bermain lagi." Bisiknya dengan tiupan di telinga Naruto yang membuat pemuda pirang itu merinding geli.

"Sa—Sasuke—"

Pemuda raven itu semakin mendekat sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto yang terus menerus meneguk air liurnya gugup.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, Naruto-kun." Desah Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tertawa getir—Matilah sudah dirinya! Tamatlah riwayat 'Naruto junior'! Habislah sudah cairan miliknya yang akan diperah hingga tetes terakhir!

"Sasu—"

"Kita mulai sekarang, ya." Potong Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Naruto menjambak rambut _blonde_ nya dengan jeritan histeris memilukan hati.

"TIDAAAKK!—"

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Yup! Maaf kalo ngegantung dan gaje—Saia emang gk berbakat buat nge—akhiri sebuah Fic... Muahaha...**

**Dan saia juga bingung bagaimana bikin Erofic yang tidak hancur, apalagi 6some alias gangbang. Jujur!—saya masih perlu latihan yang banyak biar gak terlihat mengerikan. #plak *author digampar massa* XD  
**

**Oke—saya mau ngucapin makasih buat seluruh reader n silent reader.**

**LOVE U ALL!—MUAH! :***

**.**

**RnR please?**


End file.
